Eyes of Mist
by StarJade
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura met on a radio and began to correspond in letters and fall in love without even knowing the other’s name. Based on NTJNH. completed
1. Prologue

Title: Eyes of Mist

Author: StarJade

Rating: PG13

Syaoran and Sakura met on a radio and began to correspond in letters and fall in love without even knowing the other's name.L8er Sakura's father matches Eriol and Sakura and Eriol falls in love. Syaoran ,not knowing it was Sakura , helps Eriol try to get Sakura to like Eriol. What will Syaoran do when he finds out who Sakura is?

**__**

Prologue

Syaoran was a serious boy who went to school , listened and did his work , came home , trained and went to sleep. His normal day. An exciting thing that might happen is what kind of sandwich he might have. Or maybe an exciting sports event in gym. Well , that's how he made his impression ,anyways.

Syaoran was quite a handsome guy , but he never noticed it. Girls drooled all over him , but he brushed them off like annoying flies. He was rude , cruel and looked down on all of them. None of the kids at his school could understand him , none of them would try. All they liked about him was his looks , and his athleticism. 

Syaoran never had many friends , actually none except for Eriol. Eriol was the complete opposite of Syaoran. He was outgoing , a player and got in lots of mischief. Syaoran's mother did not like Eriol using magic , and since Eriol lived with Syaoran , he had to abide with the rules. Syaoran's mother was like a mother to Eriol , and Eriol loved her dearly. He would do anything to please her , so Eriol would often have to ask Syaoran for help when his girlfriend found out about his ...other girlfriends. Eriol was the half reincarnation of Clow Reed , and understood the ways of Syaoran , and the amount of responsibility put upon him for being the leader of the Li Clan. Eriol and Syaoran were inseparable , always together , ever since birth. Eriol did get on Syaoran's nerves though...more than once!

Syaoran was on the outside , a normal boy , with looks , brains and status. He was serious , not a joker and many times , forgot to live his life to the fullest. Yet he cared for none of this. He had a secret that no one , not even Eriol , knew about.

Syaoran was a dreamer. And he loved a girl. A girl that he had never seen.

~~~~~******~~~~~~~~

Sakura was a normal , happy girl. She was cheerful , but quite dense. She lived with her father and her brother in Hong Kong and went to school like any other girl. Sakura Kinomoto stood out whenever she went to cheerleading practice , when she participated quite actively in Gym. This didn't quite help her grades in Math , of course.

Sakura didn't quite have many guys after her , even though many adored her looks and kindness. She was quite slow at understanding things and needed her best friend , Tomoyo , to often help her with life problems. Tomoyo was obsessed with Sakura's kawaiiness and videotaped her twenty four seven which often drew a sweat drop out of Sakura.

Sakura , even though she was a cheerful , happy girl , had a secret. She was a card captor , and with the help of Tomoyo had captured all the cards and transformed them into Sakura cards. Sakura matured through these stages , and began to have relatively deeper thoughts than she had before. She began to dream of a boy , a boy who loved her. More specifically , a brown haired amber eyed boy who had power just like her. 

Sakura never told Tomoyo about her dreams , or what was in the letters she received. For she was in love with a boy. A boy she had never seen.

And it all started when....

a/n: Hey , I know this is kinda...ooc! And boring. But I needed these characters to be what I need them to be! This will be a cool story and is pure S&S....it's just about Syaoran choosing over his best friend or his love...which is quite hard. There is also a twist , cos' Sakura and Syaoran have never seen each other , and correspond through letters...And they don't even know each other's names or how each other look ect.

Just read and review! I've got the second chapter...I'm just waiting for reviews!


	2. MIST98

__

Chapter Two:

Eyes of Mist

Card Captor Sakura

****

MIST98

" Sakura.....Sakura.....SAKURA KINOMOTO!" screamed a voice. 

Sakura quickly jerked out of the trance she was in and replied in a surprised voice , "Yes?"

The teacher glared at her from the top of her glasses. She sighed and scolded , "Sakura , you know I do not tolerate day dreaming in my class! Please stay after school today. You know that day dreaming does not improve your math marks!" 

Sakura reddened and mumbled under her breath , " Yes , teacher."

The teacher glared at her one more time and continued her lecture to the giggling students. Sakura sighed , and began to look at the exercise that had been given to them. She felt someone's eyes upon hers and she looked up to see Tomoyo , her best friend , looking at her worriedly. Sakura sighed and smiled at Tomoyo as cheerfully as she could.

Sakura could not help feeling down. For some reason , her life did not feel complete....something was missing. She did not know what it was.. but it gave her an ache deep inside that could not be erased. It trailed after her during school , during cheerleading practice , even in her dreams. Everybody laughed around her , but her laughter was the only one that was missing.....

After school , Sakura received a quite heavy-duty lecture from her teacher. When she had left twenty minutes later , she was surprised to see Tomoyo still outside , waiting for her. Sakura cracked a smile at her best friend. Tomoyo always knew when something was up.

When Sakura neared Tomoyo she saw quite a large smile on her friends face. Instantly , Sakura backed up as Tomoyo ran up to her , hearts in her eyes.

" Hi , Sakura!!!" she screamed quite loudly in Sakura's ear. 

Sakura winced and replied , " Oww...Tomoyo , give me a warning next time you do that!"

Tomoyo was jumping around , giddily , and began to swing in circles around Sakura.

" Sakura , you will not believe it. We-" she stressed the we , " Are going to....MIST98!"

She grabbed Sakura's hands and twirled around happily. Sakura looked confused. Even if she was beginning to be a bit more mature , she still was a dense girl!

"Tomoyo , where are we going?" she asked , a confused look in her emerald eyes.

Tomoyo grinned ,and repeated , " MIST98. You , Chiharu , Rika , Me , even Yamazaki are going! Remember when we went to the mall , and entered that contest?" 

Sakura scrunched up her eyebrows in an effort to understand and remember.

"Yes....." Sakura remembered. Tomoyo and Sakura had been strolling in the mall , and Tomoyo had gone crazy when Sakura tried to buy a shirt. She began to yell , " I can make it much more better , and you get it for free! Look at the price! Forty dollars (sry , don't know the currency in HK!) for a freakin' shirt!" 

Sakura had sweat dropped and nodded looking around for something to distract Tomoyo. They had found a contest for group of kids to be guest DJ's on the hit radio show , MIST98. It was the most popular radio show ever , and was listened to practically everyone! It played the latest songs , and even had a dating service. Chiharu , Rika and Yamazaki were already there , signing up. It was pure luck that they all won! It was to be the experience of a lifetime , for Tomoyo and Sakura found it MIST98 to be the most romantic , sugoi radio station in the world. 

" We...We WON?!?" Sakura cried , and for the first time in a long time , laughed. She began to jump up and down , and Tomoyo smiled , seeing the girl she had always known show through. Sakura was a cheerful , dense girl , but these days , turned quite serious. It made Tomoyo happy to see her like this. 

The two girls held hands and jumped up and down , and their laughs tinkled through the air traveling throughout the world , bringing smiles and happiness to the most serious of folk. Cherry blossoms flew through the air , delicate and beautiful , swirling around in heart shapes , signaling the beginning of love season.

"Sakura your friends are here! HURRY UP! Are you still sleeping?!?" 

An angry voice shouted. Sakura put a pillow over her ears before processing what her brother had said. She leapt up from the bed meeting the eyes of her giggling friends and her angry brother.

" I AM SO SORRY! Gomen nasai , but I just had to sleep in , I was having the most wonderful dream..." she trailed off , as she began looking for something to wear , hurriedly flipping clothes behind her , her face strained. 

Touya ushered her friends out of the doorway , muttering , " Little Kaijuu!" under his breath. Of course , Sakura awarded him with a traditional stomp on the foot. Touya was surprised. These days , Sakura seemed so distant....she never stomped her foot on his for a long time...he was actually beginning to miss it. OF course , now as he limped away , he wondered what had happened to his head through those days. 

Sakura raced around her room , quickly taking a shower , putting on a white skirt and a pink shirt. She put pink clips in her short auburn hair and didn't bother with make up. What was the need for that junk?

Sakura felt an excitement that she missed in her life. Something told her that this day was one she would never forget. Something that would fill that empty void in her heart , and fill it with the happiness and fulfillment she desperately needed.

" I'm ready!" Sakura yelled as she raced down the stairs , full of hyper excitement. It was quite amazing that Sakura had convinced her father and brother to let her go. Sakura loved her father dearly...yet Fujitaka was a strict , overprotective man and wanted her daughter to be happy....but ignored the things that made her happy , and gave her things that made her mother happy. Sakura was saddened , because she knew her father was reminded of Nadeshiko whenever he looked at her , but Sakura wanted her father to understand...she wasn't Nadeshiko..

" Father , I'm leaving!" Sakura yelled , and her father hugged her.

" Take good care , daughter." Fujitaka replied , smiling at his daughter. Sakura smiled at him , and ran out the door with Tomoyo.

a/n: This is confusing... I know. The next chapter will be where Syaoran and Sakura meet..or rather hear each other on the radio...oh well! This is to be a good story , whether you like it or not!

PWEEZE REVIEW?!? for me...please???????????

I'm not begging for you to review...well actually I am. PLEASE!


	3. Getting Closer

__

Chapter Three

Card Captor Sakura

__

Eyes of Mist

*~starjade~*

****

Getting Closer

" Hello , are you guys here for the radio show? You are the finalists , am I correct?" asked a woman with bright orange lipstick and hair to match. The group nodded eagerly , and the woman chuckled.

" Well, follow me. DJ Bingo ain't gonna wait that long!" The woman said , winking. She began to walk , motioning for the group to follow.

Sakura walked with a happy jump in her step , trailing after a hyper Tomoyo and Rika , and excited Chiharu who was dragging a rather strained Yamazaki behind her. 

Sakura could not believe what was happening. She must be the luckiest girl in the world! How many people must of entered this contest , and she was chosen? She gave a happy squeak , but no one noticed because of the heavy squeaking and squealing coming from Tomoyo , Rika and Chiharu. Sakura giggled , and looked around her with wide eyes. The radio building was so cool! Colourful lights , people milling about , happy voices and songs playing through the air....

And Sakura felt something in her heart as they neared the radio station. _Something was going to happen..._

" Hello all you whoppers , we're here today , on MIST98! Whoo! Its going to be a fun day , for the finalists for the contest are here! *sound affects* We will be bringing them on the show after this song , requested by Aki! Whoo!"

The man hit a button , and a famous song began to play. Sakura smiled as she recognized the beat. The man took off his earphones , and swung around , to meet them. Sakura gasped. It was DJ Bingo!

" What's up , kiddos? Aren't you feeling good tonight?"

Sakura's friends began to talk at the same time , but Tomoyo's question rang out ahead of all the others.

" Um....DJ Bingo , how did we win? And what are we going to be doing?" 

The man smiled at her and answered , "I have no idea how you guys were chosen! What happened was the people organizing this contest chose the best descriptions and the people who answered the questions the best. "

Chiharu smiled. " Hey , I knew we would be picked !"

" And how did you know that?" asked Sakura.

Chiharu smiled ,and slung her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

" Cause we're the best!"

They all laughed at that , but the DJ motioned them to be quiet. Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as she realized that soon , they'll be on air! Everyone squealed , and jumped up and down , and an attendant handed each of them a mike. She counted to three ,and pressed a button.

" Hello , all you faithful listeners and welcome back to MIST98! Yah! And as you all might know we have some special guests here today , waiting for you to listen to them! We're ready! Now lets bring in the first one!" 

The DJ motioned for Tomoyo and Tomoyo gasped and carefully sat down. Sakura smiled at her reassuringly , as the DJ begun to ask his questions.

~~~~****~~~~

" Come on , Maria , please tell me what's wrong? What did I do? I said I was sorry , didn't I?"

Two figures sat on a park bench , one pleading with the other. The boy tried to kiss the girl , but the girl leaned away , worriedly. She did not seem mad and actually looked quite scared.

" Its not you...actually , its me."

The boy looked confused.

" What's wrong , baby?"

The girl sighed , and opened her mouth to tell him , but her eyes widened in shock before she could. She opened and closed her mouth , looking frightened. The boy was perplexed at her strange behaviour.

" Maria? Why are you scared? Are you okay? Come on , let me take you home. You need a good massage..." The boy trailed off as he felt a shadow fall upon him. He turned around slowly , his navy blue eyes widening in shock. 

A beefy , muscular man stood behind him , his arms crossed. He flexed his muscles and growled deep in his throat.

The boy gulped ,and stuttered , " Uh...Uh....M-M-Maria ,who-who is th-th-this?"

Maria looked guilty.

" I'm sorry , Eriol. I never told you...this is my boyfriend , Mikhail."

Mikhail roared , and threw a punch at Eriol. Eriol ducked underneath Mikhail's arm , and ran as fast as he could , Mikhail hot on his trail. 

Oh god , why can't I use my magic? Why did Yelan make me promise not to? Magic would be quite handy right now .... Eriol thought as he ran , his feet pounding against the sidewalk. Mikail was a little far off , but catching up fast. Running as fast as he could , he recognised the place where Syaoran worked , and ran towards it , screaming ,

" SYAORAN!"

~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~

" Here take a pose. Nope , right behind that balloon. Yup , right there. Great , Great , that's perfect. Now stand still."

Click.

Click.

Click.

Syaoran moved from the camera , giving the modeller a thumbs up. The modeller smiled flirtatiously at him , but Syaoran had already moved away , his camera clutched preciously in his hands. 

Syaoran worked part time at a modeling agency , as a photographer. He was one of the best photographers there were , and everyone called for an appointment with the young talented photographer. Yet he didn't take many , for he hated being away from his work and his family. He needed to keep up with his training , so he only took offers in Hong Kong. 

" Syaoran , honey , you look so tired. Come on , I'll get you a nice lemonade." 

Syaoran groaned inwardly as he recognised the voice to be Meilin. Meilin was Syaoran's cousin , always hanging off of him , trying to get Syaoran to fall in love with her. It was a lost cause and the only reason Syaoran actually put up with Meilin was because she was his cousin , and it was his responsibility to be kind to all his relatives. It didn't mean that he actually had to like them...

" Look , Meilin , I'm not exactly up for it right now.."

" Syaoran , you know you need a break." Here Meilin grabbed his arm and put it around her , running her finger up and down his chest. Syaoran had to resist the temptation of pushing her away , and taking a bath.

" Meilin , can you please get off of me?" Syaoran asked , but Meilin ignored the plea ,and grabbed Syaoran's other arm. Suddenly...

" SYAORAN! HELP ME!" 

Syaoran smiled , pulling himself away from Meilin , happy for the distraction.

" It's Eriol ," he said to Meilin , putting on an apologetic expression as he ran to the entrance , leaving a very disturbed Meilin behind.

" SYAORAN , SYAORAN!"

Eriol burst through the studio doors , running as fast as he could. Syaoran ran to catch up to him , and Eriol began to run in circles around him , wringing his hands in anxiety and fear.

" What's wrong , Eriol ?" Syaoran asked , sighing. 

Eriol gulped , not able to speak.

Syaoran groaned.

" Is it Tina , Sophia , Crystal , Michelle , Christina , Vicky or Maria this time?"

Eriol shook his head.

" No , its Mikhail!"

Syaoran looked shocked.

" Now you have men chasing after you , too!"

Eriol nodded.

" I never knew their was a boyfriend ...." Eriol trailed off , his face scrunched up in fear.

Syaoran looked confused.

" Mikhail has a boyfriend? "

Eriol groaned.

" No , Maria!" 

Syaoran gasped.

"Mikhail's boyfriend is Maria??"

Eriol grabbed his hair in fustration.

" No , Mikhail is Maria's boyfriend!"

" Ohhhhh!" Syaoran nodded , understanding. But then he got a serious look on his face.

" Why do you always go out with so many girls? Why can't you pick just one!"

Eriol looked shocked.

" One? What will one girlfriend do for me? They all have special qualities....Maria though , she was something special. Her eyes , like pomegranate seeds. Her lips , like peaches. Her cheeks as rosy as a cherry. Her teeth , like orange seeds.."   
Syaoran groaned. " Is this a girl , or a fruit salad?"

Eriol glared at him.

" Yah , like I was saying , I was getting on so well with Maria. Until Mikhail came along. That ass , that baboon , that f-" Eriol continued to swear at Mikhail , and Syaoran sighed at the foolishness. 

Until of course , Syaoran noticed the person behind Eriol.

" Eriol...Eriol...You better look behind you." 

Eriol looked up , annoyed.

" This better be good , Syaoran. I mean , until that stupid , fat ass Mikhail came along , I would-" Eriol turned around ,and met the chest of a muscular man. Looking up , he met the beady eyes of ....

" Mikhail!?!"

" Look , Mikhail , buddy oh pal , you don't want to hit Eriol.." Syaoran tried to say , but Mikhail growled dangerously and lifted his fist.

" AHHH!" 

Mikhail swung a punch and Eriol ducked. It hit Syaoran. Syaoran fell back , and Mikhail swung at Eriol again , leaving them both with black eyes. 

~~~~~****~~~~

" Owwww....." Eriol groaned , in ice pack over his eye. Syaoran groaned as well , as they walked to their cars slowly.

" Eriol , can't you just use your magic and heal us?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol limped along , sadly reflecting the days with Maria.

" I lost Maria....to that ugly Mikhail! She was so pretty....she deserved someone like me!" 

As Eriol droned on and on, Syaoran lost hope that Eriol would come to his senses and heal them. Eriol was always hooked on one girl or another , never leaving any time to think of how he's hurting the other. Yet it seemed that he was especially into Maria...much good that did him!

Eriol always went to Syaoran for help as well. From the days when they were babies , to the teenagers they were now , they were stuck together like glue. Opposites , yes , but they always stuck up for each other and were brothers.

" Look , Eriol , just go home and mourn your losses in your room. When you find another girlfriend , or girlfriends , most likely , call me , okay?"

Eriol just wandered off to his car , mumbling under his breath. Syaoran sighed in annoyance before getting into his own car. He started up the engine and prepared to drive away onto the highway , of course , not before switching the radio onto his favourite station.

__

MIST98...

a/n: Wats up all ya reviewers! Thanx for what reviews I got , you guys rock! Remember to review this chappie , kay? Faster ya review , fasta the chappie comes out! 'member dat!

LUV YA! 


	4. The Voice

****

Chapter Four

Card Captor Sakura

__

Eyes Of Mist

~starjade~

The Voice

" Hey Sakura!" Chiharu whispered into her ear. Sakura jumped , startled. Chiharu giggled ,as Sakura grew red. She had been daydreaming again..

" What?" Sakura asked , annoyed , forgetting where they were.

" DJ Bingo wants to talk to you now!" Chiharu whispered.

Sakura gasped. He wanted to talk to her? 

" He wants to t-talk to m-me?" Sakura stuttered out , her emerald eyes wide with surprise.

Chiharu groaned.

" Yes , Sakura. YOU!"

Sakura giggled nervously. She felt butterflies swirl around in her chest , and she took a deep breath. Tomoyo patted her shoulder , reassuringly.

" Don't worry , Sakura. He just asks some questions about you , and then you get to introduce the next song. Don't worry."

Sakura smiled at her friend.

" Hey , I'm not worried. I'm just kind of....nervous."

Tomoyo grinned.

" Hey we all were. Now go , he's waiting for you!"

Sakura nodded , and walked up to the studio. The DJ looked up and asked , " Your Sakura , right?"

Sakura nodded , unable to speak. 

" That's a very nice name! Just for security sake , we'll give you a fake name. What name do you want?"

Sakura thought. It was quite sensible of them to use a fake name , just in case anybody might want to track her down or something.

" How about....Cherry Blossom?"

The DJ laughed. " Nice choice! Well , your the last of them , and we're going to do something special. You'll have your time to talk on the show , as you introduce the next song , okay , Sakura?"

Sakura gasped . They wanted her to freestyle? Say whatever she wanted to?

" Um...DJ , what song am I supposed to introduce?"

The DJ looked at her and grinned.

" Anyone you choose."

Sakura nodded , wondering what song she was supposed to pick. They gave her a pair of headphones and all her friends smiled at her reassuringly. She felt lost , nervous , and negative thoughts flew through her head. What if she couldn't speak? Just froze and didn't say anything! Or what if she said something wrong , and all of Japan and China came after her????

Her heart sped up as the women behind the glass in front of them gave the DJ a thumbs up , and pressed a green button. " Welcome back , all you players. This is MIST98 the most listened to radio in China , Hong Kong , and Japan! MIST98 , well known for its popular , wide variety music , our contests and our dating line! As you may know , today we are having the winners from the contest over today to be our guest DJ's! Say a hello to Cherry Blossom!"

A fake applause and cheering was sounded over the radio as the woman behind the glass in front of them started to push up the sound system.

" Hello , Cherry Blossom!"

Sakura stared at him , until she realised she was supposed to answer. She flushed , and blurted out quickly , 

" Hello , DJ Bingo."

" What's up with you tonight? Are you having fun?" he looked at her , eyebrows raised.

" Yes." was all she said , and silence came after. The DJ looked at her expectantly but when he realised she didn't plan to say anything else he spoke again , " Well , I know it must have been a lucky break for you to win this contest. Why did you enter this contest , anyways?"

As Sakura answered the questions to the best of her ability , she racked her brain for a song to pick. She thought of popular songs , those boy bands or girl bands that teens idolize. Or maybe...

Sakura instantly remembered that song her mother used to sing around the house. It was a beautiful song , not well known however. Sakura thought that her mother had created the song , but had found out that it was a real song , but from a private artist that only had sung one song in his whole entire life. 

Is this love?

Sakura was jerked out of her thoughts as the DJ asked her , " Well , Cherry Blossom , what song would you like us to play for you?"

Sakura smiled. " Is this love , by Deven Keldron."

The DJ looked confused and looked over at the woman behind the glass. She was typing in her computer , and shaking her head. The DJ opened his mouth to ask Sakura to choose another song , when the woman jumped up and nodded at the DJ , grinning.

" Well , it seems like your request will be given!" The DJ looked at Sakura and asked curiously , " Why do you choose that song , anyways?"

Sakura smiled , a dreamy look coming into her emerald eyes.

" Ever since I was a child , I heard that song. My mother used to sing it , and now I listen to that song anytime I feel lonely , or scared. I used to think that if I played that song , my soul mate would come and chase away my loneliness. It never happened , but-" here she gave a big grin and seemed to come out of her dream world she was momentarily dispensed in , " -I will never give up hope!"

The DJ just nodded slowly , not quite understanding this girl's ramblings.

" Okay , dreamer! Play that song!"

The song began to play , enveloping the whole studio with its sweetness. Sakura grinned at her friends who all had a surprised look on their faces at her emotional description. Sakura now seemed to fill up with a light that always seemed to be dampened these last weeks and looked like the cheerful , carefree girl they'd always knew.

~~~~*****~~~~~

As everyone began to leave , Sakura felt a calm feeling she had never felt before. She felt like she was meant to be here at a radio station...that she was meant to play that song by Deven....It was an eerie feeling , but it felt right. 

" Come on Sakura , my mother is going to pick us up ," shouted Tomoyo as she grabbed her coat. Sakura reluctantly nodded as she slowly got up from her chair and took off her earphones. Something was supposed to happen...and yet she was going. Sakura giggled to herself. She sounded mental! Gods , no wonder people thought she was weird...

" I'm coming Tomoyo!" she yelled back cheerfully , and grabbed her coat , running out into the rain. Raindrops splattered against the gravel , hitting Sakura's face with force as she squealed and threw her hood over her head. Her friends motioned towards her inside the limo and Sakura ran towards the car and got in. 

" Oh my god , that was so fun!" Chiharu squealed , as she hung onto Yamazaki's arm , jumping up and down on the seat.

" Ooh , everyone is going to be so jealous!" Tomoyo giggled as everyone started to talk about the events of today. Sakura leaned back , a smile on her face. Yes , today was just what she needed..

" Sakura , I don't get something. What happened to you back there? It was like you were in a trance!" Tomoyo said , tilting her head inquiringly. Chiharu and Yamazaki nodded. They had seen the same thing in the girl. 

Sakura laughed. " No , I wasn't in a trance , but close to it! I just love that song..."

Yamazaki opened his mouth to say something , but Tomoyo interrupted and said , " Lets put the radio station on now."

She fiddled with the radio on the side of the doors and MIST98 flooded the car. It was full of callers asking for songs. Sakura grinned with her friends as they got closer to Sakura's home when suddenly

" Hello...I'm calling because of the Guest DJ's." A male voice spoke. His voice was clear , deep and serious. Sakura sat up straighter as all her friends looked at each other , curiously.

" Why would someone want to call about us?" Chiharu whispered before Tomoyo shushed her. 

" Yes , what would you like to know?" said DJ Bingo.

" Well , there was one Guest DJ...Cherry Blossom , I think it was. She asked for the song Is this Love...What she said was exactly what I felt. My father knew Deven personally and I grew up listening to the song as well. The song is close to me...just like it was close to that Cherry Blossom girl. Gods , I don't even think she's listening to this right now , but if she is...I just want to say that every time I listened to that song...I would feel as if I was complete.."

Sakura listened to the voice , as it tugged at something deep in her heart. A smile began to lift the corners of her mouth , as her friends listened with wide eyes. 

" Well , Well , I think we just found the match of the day! If you all weren't informed , we actually have a dating line over this radio. We are the radio station of Truuuue Looooove. I think that if Cherry Blossom is listening right now , we'll have both of you come over to the radio station tomorrow at 2:00..So , Cherry Blossom , if your ready to meet your match , come over at 2:00! Whoo!"

The voice dropped as another song began to play over the radio , and almost in sync , all her friends looked at her. Sakura blushed heavily.

" What?"

They all looked at each other , and at the same time screamed , " YOU HAVE GOT TO GO!"

~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Syaoran drove out into the streets with one hand on the steering wheel , and the other holding his cell phone. 

" No , I'm sorry , I cannot take that photo shoot. No , I will only take orders in Hong Kong only. Okay? Yes , I do take pictures of weddings , but.."

Syaoran kept talking as he drove into the Li Mansion. He was tired from the long day at work , and just wanted to take a hot bath , and lye down comfortably. He could not believe what he had done earlier that day. When he had heard the Guest DJ contest , he was not very interested. He had just continued on , until he heard that one voice ask for his favourite song...But that wasn't enough reason to call in and act like a complete idiot! He banged the steering wheel frustrated. He was so stupid! A complete bastard...

Yet he couldn't deny the warmth that flooded his body when he thought... _What if she did come tomorrow?_

Grr....she probably wasn't even listening! You shouldn't go , you should just stay at home , and save yourself from utter embarrassment....And you know nothing about this damn it girl! She could be 70 or maybe 7 or a prostitute, or a mean , disgusting flimsy girl...

What if she wasn't even a girl?!?!

Syaoran sighed and got out of his car. Man....where are my thoughts taking me?? It was a long day...Quickly he took the steps two at a time and was about to enter the double white doors when a shout behind him prevented him from doing so.

" Hey Syaoran!" 

Syaoran turned around and saw Eriol smiling at him wearing track pants and a sleeveless shirt. Eriol clapped his hand hard against Syaoran's shoulder and grinned.

" How's my best friend doin'?"

" Where were you?" Syaoran asked curiously. Eriol grinned , his face not holding any of the sadness that he had when he had heard about Maria's boyfriend. Now they were alight with mischief and giddiness. Syaoran got even more suspicious...he only had that look when he went out with a-

" Ah , no where in particular...just dropped off at the shore to meet up with Crystal.."

" ERIOL!"

" What?"

Syaoran sighed , shaking his head. " You'll never get it , will you Eriol?"

Eriol looked at him curiously. " Get what?"

Syaoran glanced at him and just shook his head , turning around , quickly opening the gold knobs to open the huge white doors. 

" You can't just flit from girl to girl , breaking hearts as you go along , Eriol. Your going to pay for it , some day or another.."

As Syaoran opened the door , he met a full hallway , full of adults , caterers , Syaoran's happy mother and in the centre of it all stood a beautiful girl in a shimmering dress. She was laughing , her blue eyes alight with humour , flicking her black hair from her face. Syaoran and Eriol gaped at the scene , staring at it all until the girl turned around and spotted them both.

" Eriol!" she squealed , jumping up and down with happiness. " You came!"

" Tina???"

Tina laughed , throwing her beautiful locks of black hair behind her shoulders again She clasped her hands together , and gazed at him sweetly.

" Of course its Tina! Who else would be here to announce our engagement!"

Eriol almost fell before Syaoran caught him.

" Engagement?????" he cried , incredulous.

Tina ran over to him , locking his arm with hers.

" Of course , silly!" she cried , running her hands through his navy hair , as her parents and Eriol's parents looked on , grinning at the beautiful sight. " Remember that day we were at the beach and you proposed to me??"

Eriol was aghast. His face took on a picture of dread , shock and surprise. 

" I never-" he started , but then dropped it and looked over at Syaoran , pleadingly.

" HELP ME!"

A/N: sorry for the late update! PWEEZE REVIEW! And I'm pretty sure I updated this chapter a couple of days ago , but for SOME REASON it neva showed up! Grr...


	5. The Letter

****

Chapter Five 

Card Captor Sakura

__

Eyes of Mist

~starjade~

The Letter

Sakura raced around her house , cleaning as fast as she could. There was a lightness in her step , a bounce in her hair , a smile that graced her lips...Sakura began humming a song , as she flitted from couch to couch , her happiness growing. Her feather duster bounced against the mantel piece , over pictures , the TV , over her brother's face...

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

" You little KAIJUU!"

" I am so not a-" here she ceremoniously stomped on Touya's foot and he winced over in pain. Sakura then continued to dust , humming along happily. 

Touya just shook his head at his sister's craziness. What kind of a sister did he have? Always talking in her room to a stuffed animal , walking around dreamily and walking into walls....

" Ya know , Sakura , you are getting weirder by the second ," Touya stated , shaking his head with mock sorrow.

" Just like your getting uglier??" Sakura retorted , then squeaked as Touya's eyebrows snapped together in pretend anger.

" Oh you are going to get it!" He growled , and Sakura yelled , dropping the feather duster and hopping over the couch , knocking down the table in doing so. Squealing , she ran upstairs , with her brother hot on her trail , and grabbed a pink envelope.

She then ducked under Touya's stretched arm , threw on her sandals yelling, " I'm going out to Tomoyo's!" She threw open the doors and raced outside , gasping for breath. Giggling , she quickly ran to the bus stop.

After getting settled in a stifling uncomfortable seat , she sighed and gazed outside. The houses flew by rapidly , until she began seeing buildings and heavy traffic. Her sigh turned into a smile as she gripped the pink envelope more tightly in her fingers. Her smile turned into a grin as she spotted the huge neon lights saying ,_ MIST98._

~~~~****~~~~

" Look , Tina , I have something to tell you.." Eriol started as he gazed into Tina's beautiful sapphire eyes. She titled her inquiringly , awarding him with a million dollar smile. Eriol felt his heart drop as he thought about what he was going to say. Should he tell her the truth?

Should he say , _Tina , I don't want to make a commitment? _

He should tell the truth to her , no matter how painful it is...

__

NAH!

" Tina , I just discovered something...I have a disease."

Tina's eyes widened with concern. She rose her hand to Eriol's cheek , looking into his eyes.

" What happened?" she asked softly. They were standing outside on the balcony , where Eriol led her so he could sort out what was happening. Eriol smiled to himself. She was falling for it!!

" Gods , Tina , I don't know. I went for my daily doctor checkups and then...." Eriol lowered his head to add an effect and whispered in a strangled voice , " I have potential cancer."

Tina gasped. " Oh no."

Eriol turned away , hiding a grin. 

" Yes , Tina. I don't want to hurt you by marrying you. I don't want to die on you and maybe even our children. Its not right , its not fair. Maybe we can prolong this marriage , just until I can be sure if I have the disease or not. But until then.." He turned around , his navy hair flying in the wind. He put on the best pleading face he had , and gazed at her with what he thought was a look of longing.

" I love you Tina. That's why I can't hurt you."

Tina was standing in front of him , searching his eyes the entire time he talked. Eriol stood nervously , shifting from foot to foot. Finally she grinned at him , and hugged him tightly.

" Okay , Eriol. Lets go make the announcement."

Eriol grinned. _Yes! _He was a damn good actor , and finally , finally he could solve problems by himself. Screw the truth! 

Tina grabbed his hands and led him back to the front parlour where everyone was mingling. Syaoran stood on the sidelines , near his mother , looking awkward. When he saw Eriol and Tina , he grew a worried look , especially at that mischievous smirk on Eriol's face.

" Mom , Dad , Ladies and Gentlemen. Eriol and I have an announcement to make."

Tina announced , in a clear high voice. Everyone stopped talking and turned around to face the two that were standing on the stairs. Eriol stood behind her looking damn proud of himself.

" What is it , dear?" Tina's mother asked, looking at her curiously. Tina lowered her head , then raised it , looking at everyone defiantly.

" Eriol and I are not going to go through with this marriage."

Gasps greeted this statement , as Eriol stood crossing his arms , rocking back and forth , a huge smile gracing his face.

" Tomoyo.." Syaoran's mother said , trailing off.

" I'm sorry , Mrs. Li. And I'm sorry to the rest of you , to hear such dreadful news. Eriol...is a liar."

The gasps turned into whole right bickering as everyone stared at the couple. Eriol's jaws dropped as he stared at Tina.

" Yes , it is true. Just outside , when I was ready to give him my heart , my life , my love...he turned around and lied to me to get out of marrying me. He told me he had cancer....bah! You think I'd believe that , Hiiragizawa? I am not ready to marry a liar , and I will not marry Eriol."

A stunned silence followed Tina's last words as she turned around to face Eriol. Eriol looked down right shocked , and was looking sort of green around the edges as Tina looked straight into his eyes.

" Eriol , I love you. And I can't deny that fact , no matter how much I try. I will even wait for you to see your mistakes , to become a better person , because I know you have it in you. I won't be waiting for you to run back like a puppy dog , and I won't be welcoming you with open arms. But I might give you a second chance to prove your not a dirty liar." 

She stared at him deeply before concluding, " Love does that to you , you know? Even when your convinced the guy you love is a bastard , you'll still give them another chance."

She turned around , her hair swinging in a black waterfall as she grabbed her parents and bowed to Syaoran's mother and Syaoran. 

She leaned up to Syaoran and whispered , " Please help him , Syaoran. Please show him the error of his ways."

She turned around and led the way to the door. Soon the rest of the hall full of relatives also left , shaking their head with confusion , until the whole hall was empty , except for Syaoran , Eriol and Li Yelan.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

The next day , Syaoran raced through traffic , trying to reach the studios before two o'clock. It was already 1:50 and he was going to miss her if she came. What if she already left? 

Syaoran groaned as he leaned back in his seat , viewing the whole line of cars waiting in front of him. Syaoran didn't know why he was so anxious to meet this girl...gods , he didn't know half the things he did anymore. Sometimes he wished for a clear answer...but nothing ever came. All that happened to Syaoran was the deep ache in his heart that demanded Syaoran go...

What if she didn't go?

Syaoran banged his head against the steering wheel in frustration. Damn!

Finally , the traffic began to move again , and Syaoran pumped his fist in the air. Yes!

A little while later , Syaoran burst through the doors of the studio. It was huge , people mingling around creating big crowds , men with video cameras swarming the area like a fleet of bugs , lights causing everyone to go blind..

" Hey! Are you that lucky man who has a date today?" asked a voice behind him. Syaoran swirled around quickly and his eyes met a woman , with bright green lipstick , and funky red and purple hair. She grinned at him , smacking her gum in her mouth. Syaoran felt like taking a step back from her. 

Was this Cherry Blossom....he thought , before the woman whispered , " Follow me." 

Syaoran followed her , sighing in relief. It wasn't her...Yet it could be worse! Gods , Syaoran , you have no idea what your doing , do you?

Finally the woman opened doors to a studio , and a man swung around in his chair , holding out his hand to him.

" Hey , my man , how are you?" asked the man. Syaoran shook his hand , running his other hand through his hair , nervously.

" DJ Bingo?" he asked.

" Yup , in the flesh!" The DJ said , grinning at him. " Who are you?"

" Syaoran Li."

" Hey , of the big families , eh? High folk , that family."

Syaoran smiled and looked around before whispering , " Is she here?"

The DJ laughed. 

" Nope."

Syaoran gaped at him , disappointment shooting through his body like a huge wave.

" She isn't...here?"

The DJ grinned at him , correctly interpreting the expression on Syaoran's face.

" Don't worry , big guy! She left something for you!" He turned around , quickly rummaging through a messy stack of papers before finding a bright pink envelope. He handed it to him , wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

" A letter , eh?" He grinned at Syaoran , as Syaoran gazed at the letter.

" Wow." was all he said , before turning around.

" Hey , Syaoran!" Syaoran turned around , looking at him curiously.

" Yah?"

" That girl who came. She's beautiful , ya know? Nice too, but a little weird..."

Syaoran grinned.

" I don't need to know who she is , or how she looks like." he said , before walking away. The DJ looked after him , his eyebrows raised.

" Ah , a match made in heaven. Two weird people. Gods , what have I been doing??" The DJ shook his head settling back into his seat.

~~~~****~~~~

Sakura twiddled with a cherry blossom as she sat in her window seat , gazing at the darkness that was falling rapidly all around her. She sighed as her thoughts once again went to the stupid contest the other day.

But was it stupid? She had felt such a rush of feelings when she heard that male voice over the speakers , talking about her. Her! Of all people...he noticed Sakura.

But then he could be just some obsessed guy. Maybe he was a ten year old. Maybe he was a seventy year old. Maybe he was..

Ah , yet some how , she didn't care. She felt it was meant to be...and she didn't care.

She remembered the letter she wrote the night before. She smiled. She hoped this mystery guy would agree with her thoughts once he read the letter. She remembered going back to the studios.

She had raced up to the DJ and asked , " Did he get the letter?"

The DJ had grinned and responded , " Oh , yeah. He was quite anxious to see you."

Sakura smiled , and turned away a bit.

" Yah , I guess." she had said , looking off into the distance , before giggling and turning back to him.

" Thanks for everything , DJ!" she had said. 

She was about to go when the DJ interrupted ," Ya know the guy was real handsome. Tall , dark hair.."

Sakura shushed him quickly.

" You don't need to tell me , DJ! I don't want to know how he looks like!" 

The DJ had looked at her , confused.

" Why not?"

Sakura had smiled and answered , " I don't want to judge this person by his looks, his status , or his money. I don't really care , actually. I just want to become friends with this guy...true friends."

The DJ had groaned loudly , clamping his hands over his ears and shaking his head with utmost drama.

" I don't get you two!"

Sakura had giggled and raced away. She knew what she had said was right...she wanted to be friends with his inner personality...not with his outer looks.

a/n: Weird...I know! R&R! ( come on , I'm weird too!) Oh and all ya peeps were asking for ExT right? WELLLLL...I was thinking about it...and I decided to put a little bit in the story! But it won't be soon , I'm warning you , awright? It'll come l8ter in the chappies!


	6. The Response

**__**

Chapter Six

Card Captor Sakura

Crystal Tears

__

~starjade~

****

The Response

" Sakura!" screamed a voice behind her. Sakura jumped from her desk where she was struggling with her math homework , startled. A figure raced into her room and whirled around over and over again , squealing happily.

" Tomoyo....Tomoyo....calm down! What happened?" asked Sakura , baffled by her friend's strange behaviour. She tried to calm Tomoyo down , but every time she tried to get her to sit down and talk , Tomoyo would jump again. She was nearly dying with excitement!

" Sakura , today is the happiest day of my life!" Tomoyo cried , her hands clasped in front of her as she rocked back and forth , hearts in her eyes. 

" Then would you tell me about it!" Sakura cried , exasperated , grabbing her friend's hands , trying to get her to stay still. Yet Tomoyo was still too full of hyper excitement to stay still and she raced around Sakura , squealing as she jumped on her bed. 

Sakura's curiosity and frustration grew until she finally yelled , " Gods , Tomoyo , just spit it out!"

Tomoyo laughed , and collapsed on Sakura's bed , sighing with happiness. 

" You know that store my mom opened with the clothes I designed?" Tomoyo asked , bouncing , barely able to keep her secret in. Sakura grimaced. She remembered that day all too well. Tomoyo went even crazier that she was now....it was definitely a horrifying memory for it took Sakura days to convince her father that Tomoyo didn't need to be in a mental hospital.

" What about the store?" Sakura asked. She leaned in to hear Tomoyo's answer as Tomoyo began to get worked up once again.

" My mother is getting me my OWN catalogue and commercial for the store! I can't believe it! It was so surprising! My mother said since the store was doing so good , we can hire some models , photographers and a director and have all the works..."

Sakura gaped at her best friend. Okay , she knew Tomoyo was rich , but not that rich! Tomoyo noticed her friend's expression and laughed. 

" My mother did make some regulations , though. I have to pay for half of it , out of my store's income , which will be easy , and I have to organize the whole event. I have to book appointments with the models and directors , make sure the catalogue will be written and I need the best photographer there is and....ooh , it's going to be hard work!"

At this Tomoyo had a sly expression on her face , and Sakura's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" Tomoyo you'd better not be thinking what I think your thinking!" Sakura growled , but Tomoyo had waved it off and stood up , making a pose.

"Sakura Kinomoto , as my best friend , I'm giving you the honour of helping me organize this event. it will be quite exciting-"

" NO."

"-And we'll have so much fun-"

" NO , Tomoyo!"

"- and you'll do it just for me 'cause I'm your best friend-"

" Tomoyo-"

" GREAT! Come to my house today at 5:00 sharp! Okay?"

Sakura sighed as Tomoyo raced around her room , giggling happily. Sakura collapsed on her bed , sighing at the ceiling. Great...now she had to become Ms. Organizer for Tomoyo's stupid catalogue and commercial. What has she got herself into? Or more accurate , what had Tomoyo got her into?

Sakura stared at the Math homework sitting on her desk , and groaned.

Suddenly , she looked underneath her bed , searching for that special box.

She rooted through all her child's toys until finally her hands landed on a soft , velvet 

covered box.

" Yes!" she whispered as she brought it out slowly. She stroked the box and opened it carefully , smiling at the two letters that lay delicately inside the box.

She jumped into her bed , sinking into the pink pillows , sighing contently. She opened one of the well-read letters and was about to lose herself once again in the contents when-

" EEEK! What is that , Sakura?"

Sakura moaned. She had forgotten Tomoyo was still in the room. Tomoyo sat across from her , peering at the green coloured letter perplexedly.

" What is that? Who is it from?"

Sakura scrunched her eyes at Tomoyo ,scrutinizing the look in Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo drew back , wonderingly.

" You sure you aren't going to tell ANYONE! Not a single soul? And I don't want this on one of your videos either?" Sakura spoke , her voice lowering. 

Tomoyo pouted for a bit before nodding. " You know me better than that! I'm your best friend...."

" Best friend, huh? Remember that time in GRADE TWO when you told everyone how I talked to stuffed animals?" Sakura accused , pointing a finger at Tomoyo teasingly. Tomoyo laughed.

" Come on , Sakura , that was GRADE TWO! You still remember that!" Sakura leaned back giggling , remembering her childhood days.

Tomoyo broke the silence and asked , " Now can you tell me? It looks like its really special to you."

Sakura looked surprised , and then gave a happy giggle. " I don't know why , but it is. Do you remember that day when we won that contest to be Guest DJ's?"

Tomoyo nodded , her eyes taking on a curious look as Sakura continued , " There was this one guy on the radio...who asked for me..." Tomoyo's eyes lighted up as she gasped.

" Yah , I remember! We were all in my mom's limo and then it came over the speakers! I remember you telling me that you had gave him a letter , or something?"

Sakura chuckled. " Yes , I gave him a letter. Signed my name Cherry Blossom , too. In that letter I told him that I wanted to be friends with him , but I wanted to know him first. Without the names , without knowing where each other lives , what we look like..."

Tomoyo looked confused. " What the hell? OK , Sakura , clear this up for me. You actually wrote to him a letter and you know nothing , absolutely NOTHING about this guy?"

Sakura opened her mouth to explain herself when Tomoyo finished , " I like this! Sounds so...mysterious!"

Sakura and Tomoyo stared at each other and then Sakura spurted into laughter with Tomoyo joining in.

Sakura had to wipe away her tears of laughter before she could say , "I know some things about this guy. He loves phys. ed and math , he's weighed down by responsibility , he loves photography and that he lives somewhere in Hong Kong though I don't know exactly. He knows I live in Japan , but he doesn't know where. He's sorta serious and mature for his age , cos I think he's around my age. He's still in school, like me, but he writes advanced you know? I know it might sound crazy , but I have a good feeling about this."

Tomoyo peered at her and sighed. " I learned long time ago never to doubt your instincts...But how do you send each other letters?"

Sakura laughed. " The first letters were through the radio studio until I realised that we can't send from there all the time , so I set up a private post box. In the second letter , I told Little Wolf-" Tomoyo looked confused until Sakura supplied , " The guy I'm writing you. I told him to send it to my private post box. You know , those boxes that are used by people who want to keep their identities secret? They pay for a box and key , and they just have to send their letters to a number. He has one too , and we send from there."

Tomoyo was shaking her head , wonderingly. " This is absolutely crazy! What about your father and your brother?" 

Sakura shook her head , worriedly. " They'd go crazy if they knew I was writing to a guy who lived in Hong Kong." 

Tomoyo knit her eyebrows together. " Then how will you get your mail?"

Sakura shrugged. " I'm not sure , I can just sneak out , you know."

Tomoyo paced back and forth trying to clear her head. Finally she snapped her fingers.

" I got it! I will send your letters and receive them! I can go to the Post Office and get them for you! No one will know the difference!"

Sakura grinned and hugged her friend. " Okay. But don't read it , alright!"

Tomoyo acted crestfallen. " Are you sure?"

Sakura giggled. " I might tell you some of it....But I think it's kind of private!"

Tomoyo grinned and put an arm around her friend's shoulders. " Well , I guess I can accept this. I mean , you and this 'mysterious man' are just friends. You aren't going to do something insane like falling in love , right?"

Sakura's smile froze on her face , but she answered back , " Right , Tomoyo."

~~~~~****~~~~~~~~

" Xiolang , you've got a phone call!" his sister screeched from up stairs. Syaoran was busy practicing with his sword in the practice rooms. Sweat pearled his forehead as he thrust his sword out in a complicated move , sweeping it down to the floor , around his body , around his neck and to his other hand. It was a dangerous move , but he had finally perfected it. It was a neat trick in sword combat.

" XIOLANG , IT'S YOUR PHONE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!" his sister yelled once more. Syaoran placed the sword down , and grabbed a towel , wiping the sweat from his face.

" I'm getting it!" he howled back , jogging to the phone. Who was it? Better not be that pesky Linh from school again. She followed him everywhere, always hiking her skirt up around him , bumping into him purposely and dropping her books in front of him. Usually he bend down to pick them up for her , for good manners called for that , but yesterday he pretended he hadn't seen and walked right past her shocked face. 

Panting, he grabbed the phone and breathlessly said, " Hello?"

A voice on the other end asked , " Are you...um...Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran sat down quickly , taking a gulp from his water bottle , and answering , " Yes. What can I do for you?"

The female voice spoke , " Hello , my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I have heard of your exceptional photographing skills and would like to hire you. My friend is doing a photo shoot for her clothes store. It's going to appear in a catalogue and we'd be more than happy to meet any of your price demands."

Syaoran grinned slightly. " There is no demands , or anything. I'm happy to do work for you at any price. Though there is a drawback...were do you live?"

The voice answered quizzically , " Tomoeda , Japan. Why?"

Syaoran felt his heart jump slightly. Wasn't that where...

" I'm sorry , I can't do any photo shoots outside of Hong Kong."

The voice sighed , disappointedly. " Are you sure?"

" Absolutely."

The voice turned cheerful again." Okay , that's alright. But if you ever change your mind , please call." She quickly supplied him her number and then hung up.

Syaoran exhaled slowly as he carefully placed the phone back , and got up. Back to practice. As he entered the practice rooms once more , all he could hear was that sweet female's voice on the phone. It reminded him of something....yet he couldn't recall it. It was like he had heard that voice before...

Syaoran sighed and sat one of the benches outlining the practice room. A rare smile grew on his face as he opened one of the letters that rested in a wooden box , carved with Chinese symbols. He folded out the pink letter and read the contents once more. 

_Dear Little Wolf,_

I cannot believe you actually replied! I am so happy that you did though. I was getting so anxious. I know I kind of sound crazy sometimes when I write these letters...I'm just overly hyper active. God knows why I'm saying this...

About your question. I know you must want me to explain why I don't want to reveal identities just yet. Probably because I don't want to be judged by the outside. I want you to be able to judge me from the way my personality is...not from how I look , or where I live. I know that we both will be tempted to do so.

Anyways , I'm getting off topic a bit. What do you really like do in your spare time? I personally love physical education....but absolutely detest math! I know you like it , god knows why , but I see no reason for it to be in school. ( Don't argue with me on that one!) It's absolutely the worst! Anyways , I love gymnastics , and I'm a cheerleader. It's really fun , though I'm not that great at it....

The rest of the letter was so cheerful , he had to let out one of his hardly seen grins. She was certainly interesting to write to. But Syaoran was getting deeply worried. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was getting obsessed with this girl. She had sent him two letters and already he was thinking about it twenty four seven. 

Syaoran shook his head , running his hands through his chestnut hair , worriedly. Sighing , he got up and tucked the letter into the box, carefully and prepared to start his practice again.

" Xiolang? Eriol , your sisters and I need to speak with you!" cried his mother. Syaoran snapped his head up confused. He walked out of the practice room , after carefully hiding his box and hurrying into the Living room , where the whole family was sitting on the couches.

He halted , confused. Eriol was sitting dejectedly on one of the other couches , his eyes on the floor. His mother was sitting at the front , her head up with complete defiance and authority. His sisters clustered together , whispering to each other , sneaking looks at Eriol and giggling among themselves. 

Syaoran stared at everyone and looked at his mother , bewildered. 

" Yes mother?" he asked. His mother motioned for him to sit down and once he did , she looked straight into his eyes , announcing in a clear voice...

" Eriol needs a wife."

a/n: HEHEHE!  
REVIEW!

And all those small details like they speak diff. languages and crap? Too bad , it's my fic and it's bound to be strange! If I made it logical , it wouldn't be a fanfic , now would it???

REVIEW and you will magically see the chapters appear faster. But that only happens when YOU REVIEW! Yes , review. Click that button down there and write something. Nice , if you please. But constructive criticism is alright , as long as it has SOMETHING to do with the story!!


	7. The Surprise

Chapter Seven

Card Captor Sakura

Eyes of Mist

__

~starjade~

Surprises

Sakura stood up , stretching. She was getting quite tired these days , for Tomoyo's advertisements needed work , and Chiharu's birthday was coming up quick. 

It was getting quite exhausting that Sakura felt herself falling asleep when Tomoyo held on of her 'meetings.' Meetings , she called them. Sakura called them outright debates!

All they did in those stupid meetings was fight over what colour the model's clothes should be , what the cover of the catalogue should look like....Sakura never thought these things were important. 

It was usually the cost that Sakura brought up , but then Tomoyo was rich. It always surprised her, 'cause Tomoyo never acted like she was rich , despite the limos and the bodyguards and the millions and millions of card capturing costumes she had.

Sakura giggled slightly until a call broke through her thoughts.

She quickly jumped over the banner she was making for Chiharu and raced for the phone just as Touya was reaching for it. 

" Touya, it's probably Tomoyo!" Sakura screeched , but Touya had grabbed the phone and made a face at her.

" Well , I bet it's- um , one of my friends!" Touya retorted , a flush growing on his face. 

Sakura stared at him suspiciously as he answered the phone. He stood for a couple of seconds before growling , " It's for you , kaijuu."

Sakura grinned at him triumphantly then stomped on his feet. 

" I am NOT A KAIJUU!" she yelled before saying sweetly, " Hello?"

Tomoyo squealed , " Sakura , you have got to come over! It's a crisis! We haven't got the designs out for the commercial yet! Sakura , we neeeeed you!"

Sakura sighed. Maybe she should have told Touya to hang up the phone. Sakura was getting mighty tired of being the 'Organizer' as Tomoyo called it. Most likely , the person who stood by pretending to be important. She never did anything before Tomoyo or Rika or her mother would change it. Grr....

" I'll try to get there , " Sakura sighed and muttered under her breath , " If I can."

" What? Sakura you have GOT to come! Sakura-" Tomoyo's voice was cut off as Sakrua clicked the phone off. Heaving one last sigh , Sakura put on a cheerful smile and looked back at Chiharu's banner. She wished she could yell out all of her problems to the world to anyone who would listen. (i.e. No one.)

Suddenly the phone ran....again. Sakura gritted her teeth. Tomoyo , she thought as she yanked the phone up and screeched , " OKAY , OKAY , TOMOYO , I'LL COME!"

" Uh....hello?" asked the voice , confusedly. Sakura halted.

" Oh , I'm sorry. I'm sorta strung up and weird and...uh , who is this?"

" Um , is this Kinomoto?"

Sakura nodded , before realising that the person couldn't see her.

" Yes. How can I help you?" she asked , gripping the phone tightly.

" Um....I'm that photographer...Syaoran Li. I changed my mind. I've decided to come over and do the photo shoot." 

Sakura felt her breath catch and she whispered , " You'll do it?"

" Yup."

Sakura squealed , happily. " Yes! I live in Tomoeda , Japan , and if you get off at Tomoeda airport , I can have someone pick you up , alright?"

The masculine voice answered, " Alright...but I'd like to ask. What is the theme of this catalogue? I just wanted to know."

Sakura smiled. She remembered that day when they fought over the theme. Finally Sakura blurted out the first thing that came to her mind and everyone accepted it.

" Brides. Our catalogue will be based on brides."

Li Syaoran answered , " That's a good theme."

Sakura grinned. " We fought over it for a long time , but I think the theme is cool , too!"

Syaoran quickly filled her in on the time he was going to be coming and then hung up the phone. Sakura stood there for one second , before giving a yelp of joy. She had to tell Tomoyo and everyone. They had a photographer at last! They had been searching for weeks for a good quality photographer and they finally had one!

" Touya , I'm going to Tomoyo's alright?" she yelled before putting on her roller blades and speeding out the door before Touya could say anything.

~~~~****~~~

Syaoran arrived at the airport , searching around with wide eyes. He had never been to Tomoeda , Japan and this was a first time experience for him. He searched around for his luggage and quickly put it in his trolley. 

Kinomoto said that someone would be waiting for me...hmmm....wonder where they are. He looked around and finally landed eyes on a woman holding a cardboard sign , clearly stating **SYAORAN LI**. 

Syaoran stared at her. She looked normal enough...

He headed over to her and smiled hesitantly. The girl stared at him with wide , unbelieving eyes. Syaoran felt himself flush , as he said , " Hi , I'm.....Syaoran Li. I'm the photographer-"

The girl squealed. " EEK! You are so good looking!"

Syaoran flushed again. " Yah , uh.....shouldn't we be going?"

The girl looked around herself and then smiled at him. " Sure! My name is Chiharu , and I brought my car , okay? We'll be going to Tomoyo's house first , though. That's where they told me to take you , okay?"

Syaoran nodded , looking sort of green. " Okay."

The girl giggled. " Come on , lets go!"

She hurried him out to the car , and began to talk incessantly as he packed his luggage away into the trunk and settled himself in the passenger seat , seriously doubting his decision to come. What the hell was wrong with him?

He sighed , heavily as the girl continued chatting , but her eyes were locked on the road ahead of them so Syaoran could look out the window and lose himself in his thoughts. 

If only his mother hadn't insisted on coming here! He sighed , painfully as he reflected on the letter he had just received from Cherry Blossom....It was beautiful. She told him about her problems with her schoolwork , with her brother and her friends and how she hoped they could meet one day. She told him about her past experiences , how everyone thought she was really empty minded , but for some reason , she had been thinking quite deeply these days.

Syaoran stared at the buildings that sped rapidly by. He felt he could relate to her....she was someone that matched him in every way. Her letters gave him a warmth that spread through his body....it was like a dream...a welcome change from the reality he face everyday. 

He frowned , thinking once again about the reality that bore itself down on his shoulders. How was his mother going to survive with only Eriol and his sisters?? He shuddered at the thought. His mother was insistent on him going to Japan.

" And I was like , no way are we going to have pink as the summer colour! But they were all screaming about pink this , pink that , so I finally shut up and let them have pink as the fashionable colour....Absolutely horrifying. The clothes Tomoyo make are quite beautiful , she's got real talent. Your..."

The car stopped and Syaoran quickly got out , as Chiharu shut up. Finally , he thought to himself , wanting to yawn loudly. I really didn't need all that....chatter! Man , did she talk a lot! 

Chiharu opened the trunk for him and he quickly took out his luggage and stared at the mansion they came to. So , this was...um...oh , yah Tomoyo's house. Syaoran stared , and something strange occurred in his stomach. His whole body began to tingle...

__

What the hell???

Chiharu ran up to him , and quickly said ," Okay , just go in. I think Sakura will recognise you , since you got all your photographing stuff. I'll come in later , after I park the car , alright?"

Syaoran nodded , absently as his eyes drifted to the house once more. Chiharu patted him on the shoulder and a butler led him in. Syaoran opened the doors , the tingling sensation ever greater now. Quickly , he went inside and was met with a...

__

" SURPRISE!"

The scream shook him as balloons burst forth from above his head. Streamers and confetti drifted around him and Syaoran was taken aback. What the hell was going on? Is this a normal greeting in Japan for a photographer?

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY-oh , no it's not Chiharu!" Everyone in the hallway began to mutter as Syaoran whipped his head back and forth , confused. People stood in front of him , looking rather dejected with party hats lying limply on their heads. 

They all took one look at him and began to get ready again , for when Chiharu actually came. Syaoran felt very uncomfortable , an looked through the crowds of people , trying to spot Kinomoto. 

Suddenly a person walked forth from the crowd and he shifted his gear to his other shoulder , peering at the person who was walking towards him. A girl with auburn hair and striking emerald eyes walked up to him , tilting her head in confusion. 

" Hello..." she said , finally standing face to face with him Syaoran coughed and stared at the girl. She was rather pretty...

" Hello , I'm here for the catalogue..." he trailed off , not knowing what to say.

The girl giggled , her eyes lighting up. " Oh , you must be a model. My name is Sakura Kinomoto and the models are over there-"

She began to point at one corner of the room , but Syaoran was shaking his head.

" Oh no , I'm not a model! My name is Syaoran Li...I'm the photographer."

Sakura stared at him for a couple of seconds , before blushing a bright red. She let out as squeal of embarrassment as she stuck her hand out forward.

" Oh , I am sooo sorry! I didn't know! I thought you were a model....you look like a model...!"

Syaoran flushed as he also stuck out his hand. Their fingers met and balloons crashed down on them as streamers and confetti whirled in a tornado around their heads. In the distance the two could hear the whole crowd screaming , " Happy Birthday , Chiharu!"

Sakura smiled at him and stepped back. 

" Well , Mr. Syaoran Li. Show us what you got! Take pictures of Chiharu's birthday party so we can discover your talent and see what kind of a style you have. Alright?"

Syaoran chuckled softly , his eyes softening. He took out his camera and flashed a picture of Sakura's surprised face. " Be prepared for the best photographs you have ever seen!"

Sakura laughed and then backed away , and started to help with the party. Syaoran stood on the sidelines , his camera clutched in his hands as he stared at the party , looking for the best angle and shot.

__

Click. 

He took a picture of Chiharu putting on a party hat. He took another picture of Chiharu cutting the cake and then took a picture of a couple of little children playing with he balloons. His amber eyes swept the room and landed on Sakura helping Chiharu piece the cake. He took a picture of that. It was perfect. 

__

Click.

Another picture of Sakura leaning back laughing at a joke.

__

Click. 

Another picture of Sakura giving plates out.

__

Click.

Another picture of Sakura bending down and picking up a balloon.

_Click._

Another picture of Sakura staring at him , a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth , a balloon clutched in her hands.

Syaoran quickly got up , a flush starting on sweep onto his neck and his face. 

Grr....what were you doing , Syaoran? You were taking pictures of Sakura , only! Sakura smiled at him and turned away , swishing aback to the table where Chiharu was being fed by a black haired girl. Syaoran sighed and took a picture of that. What was wrong with his head??

Syaoran stared off into the distance. No , he never got feeling like that before...only whenever he received letters from Cherry Blossom....

Syaoran smiled . Cherry Blossom was a dream.....she was the one for him...

He bent down and flashed another picture , this one , without Sakura in it. 

a/n: eeeek , so sorry bout the late update! We recently got some new internet hooked up and it's taking such a looong time to hook up! So I am so sorry!

But look! They've met , finally! Except they don't know that they already know eachother...confusing , eh?

REVIEWS , my peeps. It's a proven fact that reviews help a writer write betta! ( well in my world at least!) SO REVIEW! tell me what you like , don't like .....

PLEASE REVIEW!

Come on....it makes me happy......


	8. The Present

Chapter Eight

****

Card Captor Sakura

Eyes of Mist

__

~starjade~

Presents

The pictures were laid out on the table in front of them , all lined up in rows. The pictures were vivid , mysterious , funny , cosy....It was perfect.

" You have an eye for scenes!" cried Sonomi , holding one of the pictures to the light. Syaoran smiled faintly. as he looked over the pictures he had taken of Chiharu's birthday. They were OK....but they could've been WAY better.

Besides there were too many pictures of...

" Hey , look Sakura , there are like ten pictures of you!" Tomoyo squealed , holding one of them up. This picture portrayed Sakura glancing at the camera curiously , her head tilted and a balloon in her hands. Syaoran held off a blush as Tomoyo giggled.

" So Kawaii! I couldn't videotape a better moment!"

Sakura smiled as well , glancing over the pictures.

" Li , I think that you should stay at Tomoyo's house ," Sakura said , grinning. Sonomi nodded , eagerly and Syaoran's eyes grew wide.

" Um...that's alright , I already made arrangements at a nearby hotel.." Syaoran protested, but Sonomi was shaking her head.

" Absolutely not! I will not let such a magnificent photographer rest at such a place. You will be under my house as my guest , this is what I insist!"

Syaoran opened his mouth to protest once more , but Sakura shook her head.

" Don't say anything!" she whispered. " She'll fight you down faster than you can say a word!"

Syaoran nodded slowly , wishing he was at a hotel. He liked his privacy....

But then again.... 

Syaoran gave a half smile to everyone. " Alright...I'll stay. Even though I feel like I shouldn't , I will."

Sonomi cheered and ran over to Syaoran. " Don't worry , you'll be like part of the family! You can eat with us , go out with us..."

As she trailed on and on , Syaoran rose his eyebrows at the auburn haired girl beside him. She shrugged helplessly. Sonomi went a little bit....overboard , sometimes!

" Alright then! Sakura if you could lead him to that guest room we have on the second floor , I'd greatly appreciate it!" Sonomi said , and Sakura nodded. Syaoran quickly picked up his stuff , and followed Sakura. 

As they went through the hallways , silently , Sakura started to talk. " So your from Hong Kong , right Li?" 

Syaoran nodded , hoping she didn't know anything about the Li family. Luckily she didn't and she continued , " How old are you?"

Syaoran said shortly , " Seventeen."

Sakura halted , her eyebrows high. " Seventeen?? Your too young to have such a successful career already! Do you go to high school , still?"

Syaoran nodded , and Sakura sighed , relieved. Syaoran was mildly surprised at her worry. What was up with this girl? Did she have to put her nose into everyone's business??

" You know , I'm seventeen too! I have to still go to high school , and it's a drag! I hate math , it's like , the worst subject for me! I'm always falling asleep....but you know what I like the most? Phys. Ed! Did you know I cheerlead? I'm on the team! Well of course , you wouldn't know , but then again-"

As she went on and on , Syaoran was suddenly given a flashback. The letter he memorized had almost the exact same thing...

What was he thinking?

Syaoran shook his head quickly , and said gruffly , " Um , are we at my room , yet?"

Sakura stopped her chatter , and looked around herself. She then blushed. "Oops...we walked right past it!" 

She giggled nervously as she raced back to his room , as Syaoran rolled his eyes. What a child!

Of course , he was so much more mature and responsible than she was! Hahahaha...

" This is your room! Tomorrow , you can start on photographing the models , alright? We got them all bridal gowns , that Tomoyo made! She is the best designer , ever!"

Syaoran nodded , politely. " Okay....Can I go now?"

Sakura turned dot eyed as she coughed. " Uh...yeah."

Syaoran stared after her as she flounced off , shaking his head. His cherry blossom wasn't ever like that! 

Wait...did he say HIS cherry blossom?

Syaoran groaned as he lugged his suitcase and backpack in his room , and set his stuff down. 

" Great , Syaoran. You are the SMARTEST person on earth! You start to fall in love with a girl you don't even KNOW!!" He yelled at himself , and then froze. 

Fall in love?

He ran his hand through his hair , nervously. No...he can't be falling in LOVE with her! That was preposterous...

Wasn't it?

~~~~~~***~~~~~

Sakura knocked on Tomoyo's door , and it opened quickly. She almost fell in as Tomoyo dragged her inside her room.

" What? WHAT?" Sakura screamed , as she was dragged to the bed and dumped onto the fluffy purple pillows.

Tomoyo sat on the chair and faced her. " Tell me everything!"

Sakura stared at Tomoyo. " Huh?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " EVERYTHING THAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Sakura became even more confused. " What just happened?"

Tomoyo huffed. Clearly , her dense friend was not getting it. " You know....that Syaoran Li kid? Don't you think he's cute?"

Sakura stared at her friend as if she was crazy. " Cute? More like overly mature , serious and cold!"

Tomoyo groaned. " Who cares about that! He has that rugged look , ya know , dangerous and mysterious-"

Sakura stood up. " You've been reading WAY too many romance novels , Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo grinned slyly. " I do think you and him make a good couple!"

Sakura shrieked. " NANI?" 

Tomoyo began to laugh as Sakura chased her around with a pillow , trying to hit her friend. Soon the room was filled with feathers , as the fight turned into a full fledged pillow fight.

Finally , they both settled down , each of them hoarding feathers in their hair. " He might be a bit too old for you though!" Tomoyo mused.

Sakura snorted. " Old? He's seventeen!"

Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up into her hairline. " Huh? He's seventeen! He's our age! He acts like he's twenty-five!"

Sakura giggled. " I know!"

The two giggled together , until Tomoyo whispered , " Guess what?"

Sakura asked , " What?"

Tomoyo raced to her dresser and pulled out a green envelope with a flourish. " Guess who's getting a letter from Little Wolf?"

Sakura's eyes brightened enormously and a blush began to grow on her cheeks as she screamed, " I got a letter! A new one! Oh my god!" 

With rapid speed , she raced over , snatched the letter from Tomoyo and proceeded to open it up.

Tomoyo stood there , confused. Wow , this girl sure was excited for just a silly piece of paper , from a person she didn't even know!

Sakura read the letter , and sighed with happiness , clutching the paper to her heart. Tomoyo stared at her friend. She was acting...lovesick!

" Uh...Sakura?" Tomoyo said , her voice confused. " You got a package too."

Sakura stopped twirling , and stared at Tomoyo. " What? A package? Show me!"

Tomoyo took out a wrapped box from her desk as well. Sakura stared at her and carefully took it into her hand. She opened it slowly , and out came a teddy bear. She stared at it , and around it's collar was engraved , Cherry Blossom.

Sakura stared at the teddy bear , her eyes filling with tears. She never knew a single present could have this affect on her....but here she was , crying over a teddy bear.

She sat down slowly , and Tomoyo sat down beside her staring at the teddy bear. " You know , Sakura..." Tomoyo started. " Giving a teddy bear to someone , shows them that you love them."

Sakura whipped her head to Tomoyo , and searched her face. " You sure?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly , and Sakura stared a the teddy bear wonderingly. " I think...I think I'll give him a teddy bear too!" She whispered , and Tomoyo drew back from her. She was shocked to the core , and more ever....worried.

"Sakura?"

Sakura broke out of her trance, and threw a brilliant smile at Tomoyo. " Yes?"

Tomoyo cleared her throat. " You aren't....well , you aren't..."

She coughed a couple of times , and Sakura asked , confusedly , "What is it , Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo stared at her best friend and sighed , defeated. " You aren't hungry , are you?"

Sakura laughed and shook her head. " Nope....well , I guess I'd better go organize the models , shouldn't I?" She happily trotted away , closing Tomoyo's door as she left. Tomoyo exhaled slowly. 

Now this was getting complicated.

Was Sakura actually falling in love with a.....stranger?

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Sakura walked down the streets of Japan , peering into the windows of every shop trying to find the perfect bear. She could not believe it...Little Wolf sent her a bear....Well , he probably didn't know what the meaning of it meant.

Sakura suddenly spotted a stuffed animal shop and she raced towards it , her heart beat escalating. She had read the letter he had given her over and over....Almost fifty times , to be exact.

I wish I could meet you.....

She remembered that sentence with longing. She wanted to meet him too.....

Quickly she opened the door to the teddy bear shop , startled by the tinkle of the wind chimes at the top of the door. She entered the warmth of the store , searching the shelves for the perfect teddy bear. 

When she felt like she had searched the whole entire store at least five times , she sighed in defeat and turned away. Then , a single lone teddy bear on one of the shelves caught her eye.

It was a grey wolf....perfect.

Quickly , she grabbed the teddy bear and hurried to the cash register. As she was about to pay , she thought of something.

" Um...do you guys do inscriptions?" Sakura asked, haltingly.

The cashier smiled. " We sure do!"

Sakura smiled. " Then can you write on the collar , 'Little Wolf?'"

The cashier nodded and took the bear to the back. After a couple of minutes , she came out again , with a new inscription on the collar. Sakura smiled happily as she paid for the bear and ran out of the shop , clutching the box containing the bear.

Little Wolf....

Cherry Blossom....

Sakura giggled. Sounds very romantic! 

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Syaoran whistled as he began to unpack his stuff He felt so out of it in Japan. In Hong Kong , he knew his place. He was the next Li clan Leader. He was rich , powerful , strong....

Yet here , hardly anyone even knew his name! They only knew him for his photographing skills...

This thought gave him an odd pleasure. To be liked and to be known only for your skills....not for your stature...

It sure was a new thought!

Suddenly his cell began to ring ,and Syaoran quickly dug it out of his pack and answered it.

" Syaoran?" a female voice asked.

Syaoran grinned. " Hey , Sheifa! What's going on up there?"

Sheifa laughed. " Everything is in chaos. Yelan is trying to keep tabs on Eriol , but somehow , he always seems to land himself in a mess. That's why Yelan is hoping you can get your job over quickly!"

Syaoran sighed. " Maybe.....but I'm not so sure about Sakura anymore."

Sheifa just laughed. " Hey , we trust your choices. Now , about those letters..."

Syaoran's eyes widened. " Did I get another one?"

Sheifa giggled. " Yup. This one came with a big package , too!"

Syaoran smiled. " Send it down here , alright?"

Sheifa said , " Alright , little brother. Hold tight , alright?"

Syaoran grinned and hung up the phone. He collapsed on his bed , wishing he had the letter and the package with him....

Syaoran closed his eyes , trying to imagine how his Cherry Blossom would look like. In his imagination , emerald green eyes blinked at him. Auburn hiar fell softly around her face , and a bright smile shined into his face...

Syaoran jerked up and put his hands in his hair.

Why was the image of Cherry Blossom....so close to how Sakura looked like?

a/n: Hahahahaha....I know you might be in confusion at the conversation between Sheifa and Syaoran , but it'll be clearer later on! And for those who know what's going on....don't say a word! Hehehehe.....

( and if I spelled Sheifa wrong , please tell me! Alright?)

SORRY for the late update! I'm getting real lazy at writing Eyes of Mist and Teardrop of Twilight , but I'll try to update those two faster , alrighty?

Thankies! And review! I love zee reviews!


	9. The Dance

Chapter Nine

Eyes of Mist

Card Captor Sakura

~starjade~

The Dance

The room was filled with distanced chatter as all the models swarmed together , looking over Tomoyo's designs and taking excitedly over other conversations. Syaoran stood in the middle of it all , holding his camera carefully. 

After the models have chosen the clothing and all the backdrops had been organized , he'd be called in to take photos. Only AFTER! Which meant he had ALOT of free time...

Syaoran groaned , a bored look resting on his serious face. He wasn't ever this restless in his life.

Suddenly a girl with black , purple hair and amethyst eyes sidled up to him. He stared at her curiously and then turned away.

" Hello."

Syaoran stared at her. Was she talking to him?

" Uh..." he said , looking around himself for anyone else. " Hi..."

The girl giggled. " You don't know who I am , do you?"

Syaoran wondered what the hell she was talking about. " Uh....no.."

The girl gave him a reassuring smile. " Does Tomoyo Daidouji ring a bell?"

Syaoran's eyebrows rose and he quickly bowed. " Uh...hello , Daidouji. Sorry.....I didn't know you'd be so young.."

Tomoyo laughed. " And I didn't know you'd be so young! Your really only seventeen?"

Syaoran nodded and Tomoyo whistled. " Wow...That is pretty young to have such a successful business..."

Syaoran peered at her. " How old are you?"

Tomoyo smiled , sheepishly. " Seventeen."

Syaoran rose an eyebrow and Tomoyo blushed. " OK , maybe it isn't that strange...."

Syaoran shook his head , and Tomoyo laughed. " Speaking of schools..."

Syaoran gave her a strange look. They weren't talking about schools...but Tomoyo was already continuing. 

" At my school , we're having this party....you want to come?"

Syaoran blinked. " Uhh....why?"

Tomoyo shrugged. " Hey , it's going to be fun! Sakura's coming too! Please come!"

Syaoran's jaw dropped. Okay , he was hearing things. Do normal people in Japan invite people to parties the second they meet them? 

Suddenly a voice on his other side said cheerfully , " You should come , you know! We can be friends!"

Syaoran whirled around and was met by emerald eyes. He gulped as he remembered his daydream before. Japan did something to your senses....it scrambled them so you were thinking strange things. It was times like this that he REALLY wanted to go back to Hong Kong!

" Uh..." he said again , as Tomoyo and Sakura stared at him with pleading eyes.

" Please come...." Tomoyo whined. " We can't go if your not coming.." 

Ah ha! So that's why they wanted him to come. Probably that crazy Sonomi wanted them to bring him so they would have a chaperone , or something like that..

Syaoran just shook his head. " I don't think so.."

Sakura pouted. " Please? The Cherry Blossom dance is going to be so fun.."

Syaoran choked. " What?"

Tomoyo looked at him strangely. " The cherry blossom dance. That's what we called it....after the lead cheerleader of course!" 

Here she smirked at Sakura and Sakura blushed furiously. 

This Syaoran didn't notice.

Finally he said , a bit distantly , " Alright , I'll come.."

Tomoyo and Sakura both whooped.

" YES! Li is coming , Li is coming..." They chanted as the went down the hall to tell Sonomi. 

Syaoran shook his head , running his hand nervously through his chestnut hair. Cherry Blossom dance....after the Lead cheerleader? This was getting a bit too coincidental....

~~~~~~****~~~~~

Tomoyo giggled as she hooked arms with Sakura and they trotted down the hallway to Tomoyo's room.

" I can't believe my mom said that! Why would she want Li to come with us to our school party? That is like , so weird!"

Sakura nodded. " It is! Why do you think she asked us to bring along Li , who we hardly even know?" Sakura shook her head. " He's only our photographer!"

Tomoyo put her hand on her chin , thinking. " That's true , but I think she likes Syaoran a lot , or maybe she just feels sorry for him.."

Sakura went dot eyed. " Why would she feel sorry for him?"

Tomoyo sighed as she opened the door to her room and they both entered , Sakura making herself at home on Tomoyo's large canopy bed.

" I'm not sure...but he is young , and he looks so old and responsible and so not...teenage...ya know? I bet he hasn't even considered coming late to school , or just doing something reckless and dangerous ..."

Sakura laughed. " Coming late to school is reckless and dangerous??"

Tomoyo spurted into giggles as she grabbed her pillow and flopped down beside Sakura. 

" Who knows? To Syaoran , it might feel like he was riding on the edge if he came a second late to school-"

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

Sakura sighed. " I'm not so sure , though...Syaoran is sooo boring , too...I wonder how we'll stand it at the party with him?"

Tomoyo punched Sakura's shoulder lightly. " Syaoran isn't boring! You just don't know him yet. At this party , we'll get to know him a lot more!"

Sakura nodded , and thought about her Litte Wolf. She wondered if he got her present...she hoped deeply that he was happy with it. She wanted him to be at the party...so that they could dance and sit out on the porch , staring at the stars and the moon and whispering their dreams to each other in the silence of the night-

" Sakura? Sakura!" Tomoyo shook Sakura out of her rather pleasant daydream ,and Sakura quickly turned her attention to Tomoyo , rather dazedly.

" What? What?" 

Tomoyo smiled brightly. " What are you going to wear?"

Sakura groaned. " Not again , Tomoyo-"

" Come on! I got the nicest outfit in the WHOLE WORLD!"

Sakura flopped onto the bed hiding in Tomoyo's pillows. " Spare me the horror...."

" Sakura!"

" ALRIGHT , alright! Jeez.."

" That's better. Now try this on!!!!!"

~~~~~~****~~~~~~~

Syaoran stood stiffly in the front parlour , though he was dressed a bit too casually for a party. A white button down shirt , with a white shirt and black jeans and a jean jacket , seemed to scream , ' I hate being here , so I was too lazy to put on some decent party clothes'

In case you didn't already get that message from his expression.

" Syaoran , I can't thank you enough for taking the girls out to the party ," gushed Sonomi and Syaoran nodded politely.

" It's my pleasure..." he said threw a clenched jaw. Sonomi smiled.

" I think this party will be a good break for Sakura and Tomoyo...these last few days have been quite stressful...I think it would be a great break for you too!" Sonomi said , her eyes brightening. Her eyebrows rose pointedly and Syaoran stared at her.

" Thank you for your concern, Ms. Daidouji.." Syaoran said stiffly and Sonomi laughed.

" Call me Sonomi.." she said , smiling. Syaoran stared at her , wondering what she meant.....Why was this woman trying to treat him like a little kid? He owned his own business for gods sake! And here she was , acting like a mother...

Soon , pattering from above , and high pitched giggling told them both that Tomoyo and Sakura were coming. Syaoran ran a hand through his hair , trying not to groan. Why WAS HE HERE? HE WAS A FREAKING PHOTOGRAPHER , not an escort!

Sakura and Tomoyo came down the stairs , both dressed in dresses. Sakura wore a simple pink dress , that shimmered around her legs. Her hair was let out , and only a touch of make up graced her face. Tomoyo wore a velvet dress , that brought out the colour of her eyes.

They both stopped in front of Syaoran , though his eyes were stuck on Sakura. She was really , really , really , really pretty....

" Lets go!" Sakura said , cheerfully. " I can't wait to get there!"

A hint of a smile touched Syaoran's face as Sonomi ushered them all out the door. Syaoran quickly took out the keys to the car that Sonomi had given him and climbed in. The girls clambered into the back and began to talk in high pitched voices.

Syaoran felt like stopping the car right then and there and getting off and going right back to Hong Kong. These people , honestly!

Suddenly parts of their conversation began to settle him down and he began to listen in.

" Sakura , ya gonna dance with anyone tonight?" Tomoyo asked , excitedly.

Sakura shifted , uncomfortably. 

" Probably not..." she said , trailing off.

Tomoyo's eye grew large. " Why not? So many guys will ask you.."

Sakura shrugged. " I just don't feel like dancing with guys tonight....I'll just dance with our friends alright?"

Tomoyo rose her eyebrows and said , " Alright , Sakura...."

Syaoran looked back at them from the rear-view mirror and Tomoyo caught the look.

" Hey , Syaoran...ya got a girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked , slyly. 

Sakura elbowed her and Syaoran blushed.

" Uh..." he stuttered and Sakura stared at him curiously, " No..." He flushed and kept his eyes trained on the road.

Tomoyo's eyes brightened. " Reeeeeally. You should dance with some girls , ya know. They're a lot of good single ones around here....I mean , SAKURA's single..." 

She coughed and both Syaoran and Sakura looked at her like she had gone insane.

" Um..yah , I'm just the photographer , in case you didn't know!" Syaoran said coldly as they drove up to the school. The school was huge and balloons and streamers decorated the front entrance.

Tomoyo's eyebrows rose at Syaoran's comments and Sakura elbowed her again , warning her not to say anything. They entered the school , and at once , Sakura and Tomoyo were bombarded by their friends.

" OH MY GOD , Sakura , can you believe that they named the dance after YOU?" Chiharu screamed as she waved her hands about.

Rika grinned as she took both Tomoyo and Sakura into the centre of the crowd. Flashing coloured lights spurted in the dark room. Music blared over the speakers as a Dj spoke a dedication in the mike.

" Who is that hot guy you just walked in with?" Rika asked , her eyes on Syaoran. Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked back at him. He had his hands in his pocket and was walking around , giving glares to all the girls who even dared approach him.

" Our photographer!" Tomoyo answered and Rika and Chiharu stared at her. 

Tomoyo shrugged. " My mom's idea!"

Chiharu shook her head and cried , " What are we standing around for? Let's dance!"

She whooped as she led in the three girls who started to laugh as they began to dance. 

Sakura had a big smile on her face as she twirled around , and suddenly spotted Syaoran staring at her. When Syaoran realized he was staring , he quickly jerked around , not after giving her a piercing glare.

Really warm and cuddly , isn't he?

Suddenly a smirking boy sidled up to her with a tray of punch. " Punch , my lady?"

Sakura grinned as she took a glass of punch. She took a sip and her eyes widened. It had a tangy almost metallic taste to it that wasn't there before? As she headed for the food tables , she took another sip. And then another. And another. And another...

She sat down and shouted, " I want some more PUNCH!"

The boy gave her the whole tray and she stared at him , and then laughed. She drained the first cup and quickly worked her way through the whole tray. Soon , she was feeling drowsy and nearly tipsy. She saw Tomoyo staring at her strangely , and she got up from her stool , and succeeded in falling down.

" OW! Floor, why did you hit me?" she scowled as she got up , and drunkenly staggered towards her friend.

" Sakura? Sakura , are you okay?" Tomoyo asked worriedly as Sakura made her way to her , with a childish smile on her face.

" I am *burp* FINE! Why are you asking me....uh...what were you saying...hehe....your wearing the funniest dress! You look purple! Your my favourite teletubby , ya know?" She said , nearly falling , before Tomoyo grabbed onto her arm.

" Sakura? Are you...drunk?" Tomoyo asked , stricken.

Sakura giggled. " Drunk? I'm not drunk...do I want to dance? YES! There is music! Don't you want to dance?" 

Tomoyo's eyes widened nearly twice their size as Sakura began to jerk about , in her rendition of dance moves. As she twisted about , a couple of guys noticed her and began to laugh. 

" Look , the drunk cheerleader is trying to dance!!"

Soon a whole crowd surrounded her and Sakura was beaming at the attention. She didn't notice how the crowd ridiculed her , how they were pointing and laughing...

Suddenly , a tall man stepped in the crowd. 

" Sakura?" he asked , and Sakura stopped her dancing and cheered.

" Syaoran! Come dance with me!!" With that she grabbed Syaoran's hands and twisted him around her. Syaoran stared at Tomoyo , who was biting her fingernails , a look of pure terror on her face.

Syaoran stared at Sakura's empty emerald eyes and suddenly something seemed to take over him. He grabbed Sakura's hand , and stared at her straight in her eyes. She stopped manically laughing and stared at him. A flicker of emotion passed her emerald eyes as Syaoran suddenly twirled Sakura around him , fast. She kept up with the moves , as Syaoran began to dance with her. The drunkenness seemed to peel away from her as Syaoran twirled Sakura around , picking her up , and swinging her around his body , as she spun in a single circle as the music was suddenly shut off. 

Sakura was left laughing , as she walked to Syaoran. She suddenly put a hand on his cheek and stared into his amber eyes.

" _My little wolf_..." she whispered as she collapsed into his arms. The crowd began to frisk about as the teachers were alerted that someone had spiked the punch and everyone crowded around the lead cheerleader.

Syaoran was left staring as the teachers and Tomoyo led Sakura off. What did she just say?

**__**

My Little Wolf??

a/n: *cough* I"M SORRY FOR MAKING HER DRUNK! I"M SORRY! Hehehe...Really ,though , REVIEW PWEEZE? I want reviews! I want them now! Please? Please? You know you want to click that button down there and REVIEW! Right? RIGHT?

HoPe YoU lIkEd ThAt cHaPpIe!

REVIEW!  
next chappie: A bit of *cough* fluff....

Thank You to ALLLL my Reviewers! * wipes away a tear* I LUV YOU ALL! EVERY ONE OF YOU!

Summer Rain , Blackheart Syaoran , Card , Mystical , Sakura_jr17 , Argentum Draco , Pink Cherry Blossom , kirei crystal , Syaorana , Blue-Star-118 , Sambony ,bunny 459 , Elise , spectraangel , Li Syaoran is so KAKOII , Neo B. Genesis , Silver Wings4004 , bczeon 27 , ezcooler , angel-flame , Jared , snooopy , Blue Heaven , cherrysakuragirl, Lil S+S Girl , Yukimi , Eclipse , Sakura Potato , funky girl , Silvermoon maru , Rosie , Blue Toast , rainbow-dreamer , mizutenshiai, bishounen lovah , Emeraldrose , cherrikita , e t e r n a , silverg3r , Izzie , sakishy , Jesslyn , cherryblossoms95 , Naomhee , Crystal Tears , Lauren , S+S forever , Angel , Magicalfoci , Whisper Shimegami , MimiGhost , emeraldisis , sourmuggie , Sweet Angel Torina , Lynk , Kerochan , Bil , AmeGaaru , SEP , Tifa Strife , cherrieangel , SilenceofaBreath , Artemis: The Huntress , krystalblaze93 , arashi099 , soul , Pochacco , SakurasBubbles , Sakura , sugomi , kotsch , Sweet Anime Fan , Psycho-Kitty-Pura , Blueblossom ,CoLdBlue , Yutai , Twos , Shyne.


	10. The Connection

****

Chapter Ten 

Card Captor Sakura

Eyes of Mist

__

~starjade~

The Connection

Sakura woke up drowsily. She had a massive , massive headache. She groaned , falling to the side and opened her eyes wearily. In her blurry vision , she spotted Tomoyo swimming around , before she finally came into focus.

" Tomoyo? Tomoyo , why do I feel so....so..." she moaned , motioning with her hands as she tried to take in her surroundings. She was lying on velvet cushions in a huge room , with porcelain dolls and china surrounding her. Sakura's room had nothing porcelain...or delicate...

" Where am I?" she asked panicky as she got up , trying her hardest ignore the harsh throbbing at the side of her head.

Tomoyo smiled gently. " Your at my house , Sakura.."

Sakura's eyebrows rose. " Why?"

Tomoyo stared at her. " Don't you remember anything?"

Sakura tried to think , closing her eyes. Suddenly flashes struck her conscience...

__

Sakura accepting a drink...

Drunkenly dancing around...

And a pair of amber eyes piercing her soul....

Sakura's eyes widened. " Was I ...Was I drunk at the Cherry Blossom Dance last night?"

Tomoyo nodded. " Somebody had spiked the punch."

Sakura groaned. " I am going to be in soooo much trouble when my father and my brother hear about this!"

Tomoyo giggled. " The only people who know are...well , me and Syaoran..." She coughed at his name and wiggled her eyebrows at her.

Sakura stared at her confusedly. " Tomoyo , is there something wrong with your eyebrows?"

Tomoyo stared at her and then let out a breath in frustration. " Syaoran might tell , Sakura! You know I won't!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she thought. Yes...there was a possibility....he might tell....yes....so she must....

" What am I supposed to do??" Sakura whined.

Tomoyo slapped her forehead. " Convince him not to tell??"

Sakura thought about that for a couple of seconds before her eyes widened , and a smile touched her lips. " Yes! That's what I can do! I can convince him...not to tell! I am such a genius!"

Tomoyo opened her mouth to protest , but Sakura was already getting up from the bed and looking around herself. 

" Um.....I don't think I can go in these..." she said as she looked down at her teletubby pyjamas. Tomoyo sweat dropped.

" Alright , Alright , let me find an outfit....you can wear....this! This is perfect for you , Sakura! You'll look so kawaii!"

~~~~~****~~~~~

  
Syaoran sat at the kitchen table in the Daidoujji main hall , glaring at his camera. He was trying to find out WHY there was no more film...He had looked in his duffel bag FILLED with film , but it was empty...PURE EMPTY! 

Where did they all go?

Syaoran growled under his breath and banged his head on the table and wondered who might've taken all the film. Well there was Sonomi and Tomoyo...out of the question. Way too nice...Then there was Sakura...

Syaoran suddenly had a flashback.

~

__

She suddenly put a hand on his cheek and stared into his amber eyes.

" My little wolf..." she whispered as she collapsed into his arms. 

~

Syaoran shivered involuntarily. How did she know that his name meant...little wolf? How could she have known? Maybe she had taken Chinese lessons , or something. But then why did she use his name in...possessive form? MY little wolf? Where did THAT come from...

Maybe it was normal for people from Japan to do that..

He tried not to think about how those three words gave him such a shock , that for some reason , he almost had blurted out , " My cherry blossom.."

He was really , really stupid.

Syaoran groaned and shoved the thought out of his head. It didn't matter anyways. The only time he'd ever say , " My cherry blossom" was to that girl in his dreams...the girl who wrote those letters to him...the girl on the radio...

" Missing something?" 

The voice shook him and he jumped. He whirled around quickly and his eyes met sparkling emerald eyes. He stared into those cheerful depths for ten seconds before whirling back around , a flush growing on his cheeks.

" No , why do you think that?" He replied , stiffly.

Sakura sweat dropped as she settled into a seat across from him and leaned over the table. 

" Whatcha looking at?" She asked.

Syaoran glared at her. " Nothing that involves _you_.." He said pointedly.

Sakura just shrugged. " Why are you looking at your camera confusedly like you are trying to remember where all the film was and then arrived at the conclusion that someone stole your film and you are right now trying to find out who it is?"

Syaoran stared at her for a full minute. Sakura giggled nervously , inwardly punching herself. Nice way to reveal everything , she thought. And this was her ONE chance to be mysterious!

" Are you trying to tell me something , Kinomoto?" he growled , angrily. 

Sakura giggled again , fidgeting in her chair.

" Why would you think that? It was only a guess..." she trailed off as she saw his angry face. 

" FINE!" She blurted out. " I TOOK YOUR FILM!"

Syaoran went dot eyed. " And why would you do that?"

Sakura took a moment to think and finally said , slyly , " Because I want something from you..."

Syaoran stared at her suspiciously. " And that would be?"

Sakura smiled at him mysteriously. " A promise..."

Syaoran suddenly began to understand where this was leading. " Ohhhh... You don't want me to tell your father about your *cough* actions last night?"

Sakura glared at him , as a twinkle of amusement shown clear on his face. " Yes....And you have to promise me! Unless you don't want your film back..." 

Syaoran just leaned back in his chair , folding his arms behind his head. " Of course I want my film back. But then again , what's worse? Me telling your father , or me not getting my film back? Your best friends photo shoot will be ruined , wouldn't it?"

Sakura stared at him and nearly slapped her forehead in frustration. That's what was missing in her master plan to convince Syaoran....damn it....

Sakura quickly shoved her chair back and hurried around the table to Syaoran. Plan A didn't work. Time for Plan B.

Beg.

" PLEEEEEEASE , SYAORAN! PLEASE DON'T TELL MY FATHER OR MY BROTHER! THEY'LL KILL ME!" She wailed. Syaoran's eyes widened as she went down on her knees and clasped her hands together , mock crying.

As Sakura went on wailing and crying , Syaoran just rolled his eyes. " Too bad. I'm telling!"

Sakura stopped crying immediately. " WHAT? AFTER ALL THAT?"

Syaoran shrugged. " What can I do?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed even more , and thought quickly. Time for Plan C. 

What was Plan C.....Damn , she didn't have a Plan C! Where was Tomoyo when she needed her??

As she was trying to think of another plan , Syaoran drawled , " Though , I'd like to present you with a deal. I won't tell your father , if..."

Sakura nearly leapt with joy. " If???" she asked excitedly. " I'll do anything!"

Syaoran grinned with mischief. " If you become my main model!"

Sakura's eyes widened to saucers.   


" WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"

Syaoran nodded. " Do you accept my deal or not?"

Sakura glared at him. " Of course not!" She huffed and turned her back on him and walked a couple of steps away , hearing Syaoran chuckle a rare laugh. She halted at that sound. It was beautiful....she whirled around and saw Syaoran shake his head , a faint smile on his lips.

He was so....attractive when he smiled....

Sakura was shocked at these thoughts and growled. " Shut up , Sakura..." she thought as she went up to Syaoran again and he looked at her , expectantly.

" I'll do it..." she said , rather mournfully. Syaoran grinned triumphantly.

" Meet me at the studio in ten minutes! You have a wedding gown waiting for you!" he said , and Sakura glared at him. This was going to be hell.

~~~~~~~~******~~~~~

" Are you going to hurry up?" Syaoran yelled through the door. He was getting really impatient. After reluctantly agreeing to be his model , Sakura had shut herself in the change room , changing into the bridal gown. 

" Have patience! It's kinda hard getting this gown on!" Sakura retorted , furiously as she tried to zip up the back of her dress.

Syaoran winced. " Do I....Do I have to help you?" he asked , flinching at the thought of going in there.

Luckily , Sakura screamed back , " NO!" and left him quite relieved.

Syaoran sighed as he walked over to his chair and looked over his shining equipment. He didn't know what he was thinking choosing KINOMOTO as his model. 

But all those other models kept....well , giggling and going all icky and disgusting with him. With Kinomoto , he was sure she would never do anything like that!

Syaoran let out a breath as he settled back in his chair. His sister had called him again , and told him that he had gotten another letter. Once he had received it , his heart nearly stopped beating. It was a teddy bear and on it's collar , there were the words , " Little Wolf..."

He had written back another letter to send to Cherry Blossom. He was scared though , at the amount of emotion he wanted to pour into his words. He had caught himself , however and even though he didn't blurt out his feelings on that piece of paper , some feeling had leaked out. 

He felt ashamed of himself. He was the cold , steely Syaoran Li! He NEVER showed emotion....

" I'm....*sigh* ready..." said a bored voice. Syaoran turned his head slightly , and his eyes widened. Sakura stood uncomfortably in a white gown , that was held by straps on her shoulders. Little flowers and leaves of silver were etched down the length of the gown , and as simple as it was detailed. 

She was very beauti-very attractive , Syaoran thought absentmindedly. 

Sakura fidgeted. " Can we get this over with?" she blurted out , and Syaoran was shook out of his trance.

" Of...Of course. I chose a backdrop.....um , you don't know how to model , do you?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura stared at him. " I know a little....my mother was a model."

Syaoran's eyebrows rose. " Then show me what you got!" 

Sakura let out a giggle as she walked over to the white backdrop. There were red roses falling everywhere , and contrasted deeply with the white of the room. Sakura grinned as she settled onto one of the steps and picked up a red rose , smelling it deeply. Syaoran quickly shot a picture and Sakura glared.

" I wasn't ready!" Sakura growled. Syaoran shrugged. 

" It was a good enough pose. Now get ready! Start modeling!"

Sakura glared and Syaoran took a picture.

" Hey!"

Click.

" Fine! I'll model!"

Click.

Sakura settled stood up and stretched her gown out , holding the rose against her chest.

Click.

Sakura made a funny face.

Click.

Sakura gave him a dirty look.

Click.

Sakura stuck her tongue out.

Click.

Finally , Sakura blew him a kiss , and Syaoran's eyes widened as Sakura began to giggle incessantly. Syaoran shook his head , hiding a smile. This sure was going to be interesting!

~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~

Sakura ran to Tomoyo's room and flopped onto her bed , groaning loudly. Tomoyo was at her table , sewing away at another gown.

" What's wrong , Sakura?" Tomoyo asked , worriedly.

Sakura just gave a muffled moan. " I spent the LAST TWO HOURS modeling for Li. WHERE WERE YOU?" she whined. 

Tomoyo hid a smile. " I was here in my room-"

Sakura growled. " Like hell you were! I searched the whole mansion for you and I STILL COULDN'T FIND YOU!"

Tomoyo shrugged. " I was out."

Sakura just huffed , but then Tomoyo's words sunk in. Sakura gave Tomoyo a side glance and then smiled slyly. " So....Tomoyo...do you want to ....tell me something very veeery important?"

Tomoyo gave her a weird look. " Well , if you want to know , I've got-"

Sakura jumped up. " AH HA! YOU'VE GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

Tomoyo jumped back , startled. " Of course not-"

Sakura just giggled and settled down onto one of the fluffy violet chairs and waggled her eyebrows at Tomoyo. " Come on...tell me. What's he like? Is he handsome?"

Tomoyo glared at Sakura. " I told you-"

Sakura nodded knowingly. " So he is very handsome. What's his name? What is he like?"

Tomoyo sighed , frustrated. " He writes like your future boyfriend , that I know."

Sakura blinked. " Huh?"

Tomoyo just shook her head , and got up , striding over to her desk drawer. She opened the first drawer and took out a sealed green envelope. She smiled at it and then hid it behind her back as she skipped over to Sakura.

" I've got a letter from your future boyfriend!" Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura gasped , putting her hand on her mouth , as Tomoyo revealed the green letter. She lunged for it , her heart rate pumping faster than normal at the very sight of the letter. Tomoyo giggled and snatched it away , running to the other side of the room.

" Tomoyo give it to me!" Sakura whined , chasing after Tomoyo. Tomoyo squealed , and leapt up on the bed and Sakura went onto the bed as well , reaching for the letter. As the both were reaching as far as they could , the letter floated to the ground and Sakura leapt after it , grabbing the precious envelope in her hands and clutching it to her heart.

" Don't ever do that to me AGAIN!" Sakura panted. Tomoyo , who was out of breath as well , settled beside Sakura who was sitting on the ground. She peered at Sakura from beneath her lashes and a hint of a smile rested on her lips.

" Do you love him?" Tomoyo asked , out of the blue.

Sakura jerked , her emerald eyes wide as they landed on Tomoyo's knowing face.

" O-O-Of c-course n-not , what are y-you talking a-about?" Sakura stuttered , a flush growing on her cheeks. Tomoyo shook her head. 

" Sakura , you foolish girl. Out of all the boys in the world , why did you fall in love with a stranger? Why couldn't you fall in love with someone like....Li , for example?" Tomoyo asked , slyly.

Sakura blinked then laughed. " I would never fall in love with that cold , serious little boy. He's so boring and weird and creepy....."

Tomoyo shrugged. " Who knows? One day , you'll forget about this 'Little Wolf' your always writing to , and fall in love with a person you can see , feel , talk to-"

Sakura just shook her head and stared at the letter. " I don't need that , Tomoyo. All I need are words....words of love..." She gave the letter a last glance and smiled at Tomoyo. 

" That's all I need...." she whispered and walked out of the room. Tomoyo stared after her and groaned. She was now more worried than ever. Sakura was in too deep....what if she could never get out?

~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Sonomi and Tomoyo were talking in the living room , late at night. Darkness fell all around them , but a bright source of warmth chased away the cold. Fire crackled in the fireplace and Tomoyo settled into her armchair , holding a cup of hot cocoa. She shook her head worriedly. She didn't want to know what Sakura was getting herself into.

" Tomoyo , remember we have that video shoot tomorrow!" Sonomi said , her voice echoing in the silence of the house.

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes brightened. " Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Sonomi smiled , kindly. " I hope that everything is organized. I heard that Rika had gotten the top best models to be in our video shoot!"

Tomoyo giggled. " Really? Who are they?"

Sonomi smiled. " Jong Kimishi and Tami Sorean."

Tomoyo's eyes widened with dread. " But didn't you hear the news?"

Sonomi's eyebrows crinkled with concentration as Tomoyo passed her a Teen Model's Magazine. She flipped to the Models page and read with a worried expression.

Tomoyo shook her head. " See! Jong Kimishi and Tami Sorean are both tied up! Jong has got a photo shoot with a commercial in America......he's not going to be in Japan for three months! And Tami , she's got a movie offer. She's playing the mother in law , the daughter in law and the wife in " Confused Affairs!""

Sonomi groaned. " Oh , this is just great. Where are WE going to find two models in time for the video shoot!"

Tomoyo remembered Sakura and her obsession over the foolish letters. Then she remembered Syaoran and his cold exterior....

" You know , Mother I think I can get the two best models in Japan to be in our video shoot!"

Sonomi rose her eyebrows and Tomoyo giggled. Time for ' Get Syaoran and Sakura together' plan to come into action!

a/n: Muah ah ah ah ah ah ah! This story is going places I can't control! NOOOO! Anywayzie , I luv zee reviews. Review zee more! pleez? PLEASE? 

I love reviews. So make me happy. And review.

And magically , a chappie will appear. To make you happie!

See! Now everyone is happy...

*cough* No really , please tell me what you think about my story. I hate writing and thinking , would they like this plot twist? So tell me wat you think and give suggestions , aight?

BUH BYE! _STARJADE _HAS LEFT DA HOUSE!


	11. The Video

****

Chapter Eleven

Eyes of Mist

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

****

The Video

" Syaaaaaaaaaooooooran!!!!" 

Syaoran winced. Couldn't she leave him alone for ONE second??

Sakura came leaping down the stairs , three steps at a time and jumped beside him , grabbing his hand and looking up at him pleadingly.

" Syaoran , the video shoot is today!!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " No , really!"

Sakura blinked at him and then shook her head. She let go of his hand and started to pace in front of him , her hands clasped behind her.

" So , you'll be going , right? And you will be taking Tomoyo's car , right?"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. " Yes...."

Sakura whirled around and poked him in his chest , making him stumble back. " You'll be taking me."

Syaoran stared at her and then let out a snort. " What? I'll be taking you? No way!"

Sakura went down on her knees. " Please? I need you to take me somewhere important before we go to the video shoot...please?"

Syaoran smirked as she folded her hands together in a begging position. " I don't have to take you ANYWHERE! You get your own ride! You can borrow one of Sonomi's cars..."

Sakura gulped. " That's the thing.."

Syaoran's eyebrows rose. " Huh?"

Sakura laughed , nervously. " I...uh don't know how to drive...."

Syaoran stared at her. " You? Don't know how to drive?"

Sakura glared at him. " I tried for my G1 but I never passed..."

Syaoran tried not to laugh. " How many times did you try?"

Sakura shrugged , indifferently. " A couple of....times."

Syaoran was now struggling to keep from laughing. " How many?"

Sakura glared. " Only about three.....tens....and five...ones..."

Syaoran eyes widened. " YOU FAILED THIRTY FIVE TIMES???"

  
Sakura groaned. " Not that loud..."

Syaoran however did not hear this plea. " HAHA! You didn't pass! Thirty five? HAHA! Not even my friend failed that many times!"

Sakura growled low in her throat and Syaoran coughed. " Right then. Fine you can come along , as long as you shut up." 

Sakura smiled , happily. " Yea!" 

Syaoran groaned as she ran off to the door, but instead , ran right into the glass door. Syaoran broke into loud laughter as Sakura picked herself up , her face red with embarrassment.

" Lets go , then , shall we?"

~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Tomoyo and Sonomi were almost done organizing the video shoot. There were tents everywhere for the make up and costume people , and everything was almost done. The model's variety of clothes were laid out and the video camera crew were ready after a few pointers from Tomoyo.

" Are they here , yet?" Sonomi sighed.

Tomoyo smiled. " They're coming , just wait!"

A car engine soon interrupted their conversation and Tomoyo jumped up , excitedly. They were here! As the sleek blue sports car revved up to the camp site , the two walked out of the car , glaring at each other from the corner of their eyes.

" Ready, mother?" Tomoyo asked , mischievously.

" Ready!" Sonomi said , her tone equalling Tomoyo's.

They started to pace around each other , as Sakura and Syaoran neared them , at certain times , emitting a groan or two.

Sakura ran up to them . " What's wrong?"

Tomoyo cried out , " Sakura! Your here!"

She quickly ran to Sakura and grabbed her hands desperately. " Something terrible has happened!"

Sakura's face grew worried as Syaoran came up to them as well. " What?"

Tomoyo paced one more time , her hands on her heads in mock frustration and helplessness. " The models...they cancelled! They can't be here! One of them has a soap opera , one of them is busy , we can't do anything!"

Sonomi walked up to them , her face in a grimace. " Sorry , kids. We're going to have to cancel the video shoot...I don't think we can do this , ever!"

Sakura cried out , " Why? Why not? Are there not replacements?"

Sonomi shrugged , helplessly. " There are no one who fit the role....we need a boy and a girl in their teenage years...."

Sakura's shoulders slumped. " Great. Just great. Maybe we can call Chiharu and Yamazaki..."

Tomoyo quickly butted in , " No! We've tried that , none of them can come!"

Sakura whined , " This can't happen? Who else are there?"

Sonomi pretended to think " I think.....I think I have the two perfect people!"

Sakura asked , excitedly , " Who? Who? I'll call them right now!"

Sonomi smiled. " They're right here!" With that she pointed at Sakura and Syaoran , who jumped in surprise.

" WHAAAAAT????"  


Sonomi nodded and Sakura and Syaoran stared in horror at each other. 

" I won't do anything with HIM!"

" I won't do anything with HER!"

Tomoyo pleaded , " Please , you guys! We need you! For me , Sakura?"

Sakura groaned , and stamped her foot. " FINE! I will...."

Syaoran just shook his head and Tomoyo and Sakura looked at each other. Double Team...

" Syaoran...." they whined , sidling up to him. Syaoran looked at both of them in horror and then cried out , " Alright , Alright! I'll do it!"

Tomoyo and Sakura jumped excitedly.

" Lets get this video on the roll!"

~~~~~~~~****~~~~

" Tomoyo-I-Have-Never-Worn-This-Much-Make-Up-In-My-Life!" Sakura mumbled through gritted teeth.

Tomoyo groaned. " I only put some eyeliner , eye shadow , lipstick , lip gloss , lip liner , blush and foundation. Nothing big."

Sakura glared at her. " Really. I don't think I've ever worn foundation in my life!"

Tomoyo just rolled her eyes and clapped her hands. " Alright , people. You know your lines. Get ready!"

Sakura groaned and picked herself off the chair and went outside the tent , positioning herself on the hill where it was the best view of the mountains and river. 

Syaoran also dragged himself over and Sakura's eyebrows shot up into her forehead. Wow. Syaoran was wearing black jeans and a tight black shirt with a white button up over it. 

Very fashionable.

That means Syaoran was probably physically forced into those clothes.

Sakura snickered quite loudly and Syaoran glared at her.

" It's not like I want to do this , Kinomoto! I'm a photographer! Not a model!" Syaoran growled , his face flushing.

Sakura laughed , loud. "You are now Tomoyo's model. And if I know her , you'll be through more...cough....revealing clothes later on..." 

She could not help but burst out with more bouts of giggles at Syaoran's expression. He looked absolutely livid....but that was quite small compared to the fear that covered his face.

" Alright , kids , get together! Start the music on the third count , alright! One , two , three!"

The camera whirled on them , and the music started. 

Sakura leapt up , spreading her arms out wide. " We're two people-" she started , but Tomoyo interrupted her.

" CUT!"

Sakura grew dot eyes. " What , what? Did I do something wrong?"

Tomoyo clapped a hand to her forehead. " Well , there is only one person now , isn't there!"

Sakura bunched her eyebrows together in confusion and turned towards Syaoran. Surprise , surprise , Syaoran was smack on his back on the grass , looking knocked out. Sakura let out a yelp.

" Who hit him??" Sakura demanded.

Tomoyo snickered. " You!"

Sakura sweat dropped. " Hehehe..." 

After Syaoran was revived , the music started again , this time with Syaoran standing as far away from Sakura as possible.

" One , Two , Three , Go!" Tomoyo yelled , and the camera rolled again. Syaoran got up and started to sing.

" We're two people , here all by ourselves. Wishing for a- "

" CUT!"

" What , what's wrong now??" Syaoran growled , nearly out of his mind with frustration.

Tomoyo groaned. " Your singing the FEMALE PART!"

Syaoran heard the music and sagged a bit. It was a girl singing and there , smirking at him was Sakura. " Haha!" Sakura said , laughing. " I'm not the only one who makes mistakes!"

Syaoran glared back at her and Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Tomoyo looked back desperately at her mother , and Sonomi just tapped her watch and pointed her finger at the script. Tomoyo nodded , understanding.

" Alright , peeps! We'll be going on to the next scene , the dancing one. Everyone in your places! Sakura , remember , run into Syaoran's arms." Tomoyo wiggled her eyebrows at her and Sakura flushed. But not as badly as Syaoran was. He now looked ready to strangle Tomoyo.

The music started once more and Tomoyo yelled , " One , Two , Three , Go!"

Sakura put on a happy face and yelled , " I'm coming!" She ran towards Syaoran who reluctantly put his hands out to receive her. 

Unfortunately , Sakura was running a bit too fast and Syaoran's face turned to one of horror as Sakura leapt on him and he fell back from the force and they both went tumbling.

" CUT!" Tomoyo yelled , her voice weary. " How about you two take a break! We'll be back on set in five minutes!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo's tired face and felt tears rising to her eyes. She was the reason for this , all because Sakura couldn't model for beans.

She felt a tear flow down her cheek and she flounced off to a bench far off from the rest of the set. She saw at once that Syaoran was already sitting there and she groaned.

Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura. He groaned as well. " Can't you leave me alone for a minute?" Syaoran asked , his eyes narrowing.

Sakura just let out another tear and she collapsed on the bench. " T-Tomoyo's going to hate me n-now..." 

Syaoran grew dot eyed. Ooookay.

" Uh....why are you ....uh...crying?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura let out another bout of tears. " I'm so lousy at this and Tomoyo needs me to model for her. I'm ruining it all! Why am I so bad at this?? I swear , I've got two left feet , I can't dance and I'm bad at modeling and I look outrageous in these clothing that the other model would have looked gorgeous in....Tomoyo's probably tired of me now."

Syaoran felt a little bit of pity for the girl. Only a miniscule trickle of pity. Not more than that. 

" Look , Sakura , all of us have our faults. I mean , just because you may be a little bad at catching on to this , you will. You'll learn to do this better than any model can."

Sakura stopped crying and looked at Syaoran , wide eyed. " You mean , you have faults too??"

Syaoran's eyes narrowed. " Very little , not many. My faults are very microscopic they practically don't exist..."

Sakura crossed her arms. " You know , now that you mention it , your hair is a bit too long."

Syaoran drew back and touched his hair gently. " Huh?"

" And you have a very pointy chin. You have a long nose...and you look like your thirty but now your okay , cause you wearing teenager clothes."

" Look , Kinomoto , that may be going a bit too far...." Syaoran yelled.

Sakura giggled. " And your eyes-"

Syaoran burst out , " What? Are they too bulgy , small , large , what?"

Sakura giggled again. " Your eyes are absolutely perfect."

Syaoran opened his mouth to retort and then took a minute to think about it. Sakura giggled again and Syaoran let out a hint of a smile.

Kinomoto may not be so bad after all....

~~~~~~****~~~~~

Eriol paced back and forth in the Li Parlour , trying to rid his mind of all his straggling thoughts. 

He was no longer going to be a bachelor.

Oh , the horror! 

Eriol groaned. How did he get himself into this mess again? Oh yeah , with that girl....that girl who totally ratted him out! She was sure going to getting a present in her dinner tonight!

Oh yeah. He can't use magic anymore.

Grr....

Eriol paced the room once more before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He stopped abrubtly and smiled as Nadeshiko made her way down the stairs.

" Nadeshiko , I was thinking. I'm only nineteen , why would I need a wife? I'm planning to get married at twenty seven , or so. That's like-" Eriol took a moment to count on his fingers and then sad , " eight years from now!"

Nadeshiko smiled kindly. " You won't get married now! The girl Xiolang has found is only seventeen. You'll be engaged until she has completed school and is ready to marry you."

Eriol's shoulders sagged. " Does that mean....I can't go out...with other girls?"

Nadeshiko nodded , solemnly. " Yes , Eriol. That's what it means."

Eriol groaned and stamped his feet. " Great. Just great."

Nadehsiko patted his shoulder. " Don't worry , the girl Xiolang has found is a great girl! You'll be very happy with her."

Eriol burst out, " I don't even know her , her name , how she looks like-"

Nadeshiko interrupted him. " Here's a picture of her."

Eriol , out of pure curiousity , took the picture from his mother. He stared at the small picture for a long time. It was of a girl with short auburn hair and sparkling emerald eyes. She looked carefree and in that photo , she looked very beautiful.

" Wow." Eriol said , raising his eyebrows. " Syoaran has taste!"

Nadeshiko smiled. " Her name-"

Eriol nodded , eagerly. " What's her name? I really want to know!"

Nadeshiko shook her head , laughing. " Well , she has a very pretty name. It's Sakura....Sakura Kinomoto."

a/n: Ouchie. What is happenee? I am very scaredee! Lol! Thank you to all ma reviewers , luv ya! Hope you like this chappie and review! *pouts* I vant more! MORE! Lol , i sound greedy! But please , review , aight? I don't know what ya guyz think of ma ficcy , i vant to know! So review and you'll motivate me to write another chappie , lol!

ReViEW!

now.

noooowwwww.

lol!

__

~starjade~


	12. The Change

****

Chapter Twelve

Eyes of Mist

****

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

****

The Change 

Sakura leaned back against the garden swing in her backyard. She stared at the letter that was clutched in her hand and smiled.

Why is it that God gives a someone to you.....someone you know you should be with....and they still remain a mystery? 

She sighed. This letter nearly strained all the threads of self control that existed inside of her. She wanted to be with Little Wolf....she wanted to see him , to feel him....

She lifted her feet off the ground and began to swing. It didn't matter....she could feel him in her heart , in her very soul....and she knew that it was up to God when the time was right for them to meet.

" Hey..." said a voice behind her. Sakura turned around and her father smiled at her.

Sakura grinned. " Hey , father. Want to sit down?"

Fujitaka grinned back and sat down beside his daughter. They swung in silence for a couple of seconds and then Fujitaka started to talk.

" You know , when I met Nadeshiko , she was a student. I was a teacher , and our relationship was strictly forbidden. Yet I felt a connection to your mother the first day I saw her.....I knew that one day , I'd marry this woman who stole my heart."

Sakura smiled. " You married her.....and then had Touya and me , right?"

Fujitaka chuckled. " That's right...but at her death , I promised myself , that I'd find a good , respectable man for you. Someone who I know you'd like , someone I know you would have a happy life with."

Sakura stared at her father. " Father?"

Fujitaka turned to his daughter. " Yes , Sakura?"

Sakura braced herself. " Can I tell you something?"

Fujitaka smiled , kindly. " Anything."

Sakura took a deep breath. Should she tell him about.....the letters? She wanted to tell him about this mysterious man that had stolen her heart....

Finally she looked at her father's waiting eyes and made her decision. " Father.....I've....well you can't actually call it met , but I know who...would make me happy."

Fujitaka's eyebrows rose. " What do you mean?"

Sakura had to breath in and out , to remain calm. Keep on going , Sakura. You can do this.....

" Well , I know the man I want to marry. I know the man that I well..." Sakura blushed. She had to say what whispered in her heart... " I well , I love this man. And I want you to meet him."

Fujitaka stared at his daughter and then laughed. " You've been seeing someone all this time , without even telling me? Alright , daughter. Arrange the date , and I'll see this man you've fallen in love with , okay?"

Sakura froze. Did her father say......yes? 

She boke into a wide grin.

" Thank you soo much father!" Sakura squealed and wrapped her arms around her father. Fujitaka laughed and patted his daughter's arm. Sakura grinned. Now all she had to do was write a letter...

~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~

Syaoran was busy taking photographs in the front lobby where models stood around in Tomoyo's designs. Tomoyo was rushing about, giving tips to all the models and giving more outfits to models. Syaoran was getting tired and he really needed a break.

Finally Tomoyo came up to him and said , " How about taking a coffee break , hm?"

Syaoran was relieved. " Alright." He set down his camera and followed Tomoyo into the kitchen. Tomoyo poured a cup of coffee for Syaoran and one for herself. As they settled on the kitchen chairs , mixing sugar and cream in their coffee , Tomoyo started to speak.

" So.....you must have a lot of girls chasing you back in Hong Kong ,eh?" Tomoyo asked , grinning slyly.

Syaoran choked on his coffee. " No , not really."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. " Don't be modest. Of course you do."

Syaoran decided to keep quiet. Maybe that would shut her up.

Tomoyo , however , kept on talking. " Have you met any girls here that have....caught your interest?"

A picture of Sakura flitted through his mind and he shook his head , quickly. " No!"

Tomoyo smiled. " I mean , I know you and Sakura have been getting along quite well..."

Syaoran sputtered , " What are you talking about?"

Tomoyo leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. " Hey , I'm stating the facts, here Syaoran. I know for a fact that she rather likes you."

Syaoran's eyebrows rose. " Ooookay , Tomoyo , I think you've had a bit too much coffee..."

Tomoyo laughed as he got up quickly , walking back to the front parlour. He exhaled as soon as he got out of sight from that crazy girl. What was she thinking? That Sakura actually...liked him? That was absurd!

He didn't want to admit that it gave him an odd pleasure when Tomoyo said that....he groaned. He really did not need this!

~~~~~~*****~~~~

" Why did I agree to this?" Syaoran groaned as he buckled himself into the seat as carefully as he could.

Sakura had nearly dragged him outside , because she had suddenly a flash and decided she needed to learn how to drive. 

Of course , guess who was her teacher...

" Come on , its not going to be so bad!" Sakura smiled , nearly bouncing with excitement as she buckled herself into the driver's seat. Tomoyo's mother had graciously let Sakura borrow one of their cars to drive around.

Syaoran leaned his head back against the headrest. " Really. If we knock down a couple of stop signs and send a couple of people to the hospital , then I'd like to hear you say ' it's not that bad'!"

Sakura glared at him. " Look , I can do this-"

Syaoran guffawed. " Yeah , right! You failed , how many times?"

Sakura groaned. " Don't remind me. Just teach me , alright??"

Syaoran grinned inwardly. Hahaha....he was getting to her. Soon , she'd get so angry , she'd kick him out of the car and then he was free!

" Remember that you always have to look behind you and in front of you , you rear view mirror always has to be in check , you have to make sure that your car is in drive , or reverse , which way you want to go , and your foot must be resting on the brake pedal , always-"

" Wait! Wait! I need it slower than that!" Sakura growled.

Syaoran glared at her. " That was slow! The slowest ever! What are you talking about , that was not slow! Le me show you slow!"

Sakura's teeth clenched and Syaoran tried not to grin in triumph.

Suddenly , Sakura gave Syaoran a sidelong glance. Then she grinned. And then she gave him another sidelong glance. And then she grinned once more.

" WHAT?" Syaoran growled.

Suddenly she got out of the car and went around it. She opened the passenger door and forcefully pushed Syaoran out of the way , into the drivers seat. She then settled where Syaoran had been seating and grinned at him.

" I know a place where you can teach me driving , and I won't be in the risk of sending people to the hospital!" Sakura said , cheerfully.

Syaoran stared at her in shock. Sakura pointed at the road ahead.

" Drive!"

~~~~~~*****~~~~

" Watch it , your going to ram into that other car!" Syaoran yelled. 

Sakura twisted the wheel. " I'm moving, I'm moving!"

" How about that building! Slow down , your going to crash!" Syaoran shouted.

Sakura glared at him. " How will I concentrate with you nagging me??"

Syaoran shrugged. " Hey , I thought you couldn't hear me , with the noise of this place!"

Sakura groaned. " Of course its going to be noisy , it's an arcade!"

Syaoran looked around at the kids popping quarters into video games and people on chairs , racing each other in virtual games.

" So we are..." Syaoran trailed off.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got up. She grabbed Syaoran's sleeve and dragged him out of the arcade. 

" Hey!" Syaoran yelled. 

" You are the worst teacher in the world!" Sakura groaned. 

Syaoran grinned in triumph. He had won! 

" I win!" he muttered to himself.

Sakura just sighed tiredly. " How about we go get some ice-cream?"

Minutes later , they were standing at the counter of the ice cream shop. The girl behind the counter grinned at them.

" What should I get for the kawaii couple?" The girl asked , smiling cheerfully.

Sakura opened her mouth to start ordering when she stopped and flushed as she understood what the girl was saying.

" We're...not a couple..." Sakura said , looking down.

The girl blushed. " Oh....well , you guys looked so cute together and I thought- Well, how about getting your orders?"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran who looked red as well , and finally let out her breath. Why had she felt so....weird , when the girl asked if they were a couple? Why did it feel so....right?

After ordering , they were sitting on a bench outside the ice cream shop , licking their ice creams. 

" You know , your not so bad at driving in arcades..." Syaoran said, distractedly. 

Sakura peered at him. " Really? You think that I won't fail the next time I try-"

Syaoran held up a hand. " I wouldn't go that far..."

Sakura pouted and Syaoran laughed. Sakura smiled at him. She loved Syaoran's laugh , even though it was quite rare to hear 

Suddenly , Syaoran reached out with his hand and wiped some ice cream off Sakura's nose....the touch startled Sakura and she looked at Syaoran , who looked surprised with himself. Their eyes locked with each other , and Sakura was surprised to see something change in his amber eyes...

Something like.....awareness....

Syaoran got up , abruptly. " How about we go?"

Sakura nodded. " Yeah...lets go..."

But even as they were walking down the street to the car , she kept thinking about those amber eyes....

~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~

Sakura walked through the door , smiling happily. Syaoran had gone somewhere , to do something , whatever the weird things he does. 

Something fluttered in her heart...and it gave her such a bliss it was not natural. Sakura did not know what was coming over her. 

Just the night before , she was convinced that Little Wolf was the only guy for her....for he was the only person in her life that gave her that feeling , that feeling in her heart...

Yet just today , with Syaoran....something very similar occurred...

Nah , it probably was nothing...Sakura tried to convince herself. As she walked into the family room , her father leaped up from his position on the couch, grinning widely.

" Sakura! Guess what?" Fujitaka cried.

" What?" Sakura said , smiling confusedly at the happy expression on his face.

" I don't know how , but I just got a call from a prosperous family in Hong Kong. They want to meet with you! Their foster wants to marry you!"

Sakura stopped dead. Dread filled her bones and she stared at her father in shock.

" W-what?" she stuttered , her heart dropping deep in her chest , her eyes wide.

Fujitaka took a look at his daughter and shook his head. " Sakura , daughter , I'm not giving up your proposal for that boy you have in mind. But I'm saying , just meet him. I will meet your boy as well , but I'm just suggesting you give their boy a chance as well..."

Sakura just blurted out , " How do they know me? In Hong Kong?? What is going on??"

Fujitaka shrugged. " Maybe they saw the commercial you and Syaoran did for Tomoyo's clothing line.."

Sakura felt her breath catch as she heard Syaoran's name but she shook her head hard. What....what was happening?? She looked down , her eyes filling with tears. " But...But I don't want to marry anybody else! I don't want to think about marrying anyone else! I just want to marry....Little Wolf...." 

Fujitaka took a step towards her , but Sakura just leapt away from her father and leapt out the door. She could hear her father calling her , but she ignored him. She ran outside where it was raining hard , drops of water splattering onto her bare arms and her face , soaking her hair. 

She didn't want anybody who just wanted to marry her because he saw her in a commercial , for gods sake! It wasn't the outer beauty that mattered to her , it was the inner beauty that counted for so much!

That's why she wanted only Little Wolf....only Little Wolf...

Who would understand though? She looked around the barrage of raindrops , looking for someone....someone...

Suddenly those amber eyes slid through her mind and she blinked hard.

Syaoran?

Would Syaoran understand.....?

He would! Sakura looked out through the raindrops and pushed her wet hair back from her forehead. Then she started to sprint towards Tomoyo's mansion.....she needed to talk to Syaoran.

a/n: Whoopee! She's gone to talk to....SYAORAN! *gasp* I don't think I can stand it! Lol , how do you guyz like the way this story's going? I want some opinions peeps , please! I lob you all, I swear I do!

And remember what to do...

I don't know why I even bother saying this , butttttt...

Read all my other stories!

Hahaha....you thought I was going to say review , right? hahahahaha...

*crickets* And the joke stops.....now.

Lol , review , aight! And tell me wat ya thinkie~

__

~starjade~


	13. The Discovery

****

Chapter Thirteen 

Eyes of Mist

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

**The Discovery**

Syaoran walked outside on the balcony. He could see the rain , but he could not feel it. He smiled peacefully and settled into one of the chairs , watching the rain fall around him. 

Carefully , he opened his next letter. He read the first few paragraphs with a warm heart , but then stopped at the last paragraph.

__

I sure would like to see you someday. I know , I said that we shouldn't see each other...but I feel like I know you inside and out....so maybe we should meet up some day. You told me you were in Japan...do you still get my letters? And if you are here...can you come see me? 

His heart jolted at these words. See her.....see this cherry blossom who he wished he could meet someday , wished he could feel , touch....god , how he wanted it so much! HE stared at the letter like it was a dream. 

Was it true? 

Was it really true?

He leaned back against the chair , closing his eyes , dreaming of that day. What would sound like?

Sakura's voice pounded in his ears..

What would she look like?

Sakura's emerald eyes blinked back at him...

What would she be like?

Sakura's cheerful smile grinned at him..

Stop!

He growled , yanking at his hair. Why was he thinking of Sakura at a time like this? He could not believe it. Every time he thought of Cherry Blossom , he thought of Sakura...

God this wasn't right!

How could someone he thought of as the most annoying person on earth remind him of...Cherry Blossom?

Syaoran groaned and leaned back against his chair. This wasn't right...

~~~~~****~~~~~

Sakura knocked on Syaoran's door over and over again. No one was answering, and Sakura grew more frustrated. She knew he was in there , and she needed his help , she needed to talk to him , she needed...

God , what did she need?

Sakura ran her hand through her wet , dripping hair and finally , put her hand on the cold wooden doorknob and twisted it. Surprisingly , the door clicked and swung open. 

The room was shadowed and Sakura peered through the darkness. The room was really neat , everything put away neatly.

The curtains flew like ghosts from the window and Sakura almost thought she saw a figure in the balcony...she shivered and wiped droplets of water from her forehead that dripped from her soaking hair.

Folding her arms around her clothes that were clinging to her body , she stepped inside the room , looking around for clues to where Syaoran had gone.

Maybe he was still here , in the washroom , maybe...

" Syaoran?" Sakura called out , her voice terribly squeaky. No one answered.

Sakura sighed and turned to go away when suddenly the answering machine beeped twice.

Someone was calling...

A voice , Syaoran's voice filled the room. " Sorry I cannot be there to answer your call , please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

Another beep sounded in the room.

Suddenly a man's voice spoke from the answering machine. Sakura blinked. She was eavesdropping , she'd better go..

" Syaoran man , where are you? I know your there , come on , just pick up. Oh well , I need your help. Who is this girl? I just got a picture of her and yeah , she's pretty, but I'm not so sure about marrying her."

Sakura halted. _What?_

" God , what punishment is this? Being tied to one girl....don't think I can do it , man. You said she was nice and cheerful and all that , is she really a cheerleader? Wow , I dated a couple of cheerleaders here...wonder how she's different? I got to meet her someday , you gotta hook us up , man."

Dread filled her veins and she felt as if she was frozen. Even the droplets that fell from her skin to the ground seemed to freeze. She was aware of the silence in the room , of this voice echoing through the room , and the rain that pounded against the windows and outside...

No....no , this _can't_ be happening...

" So you said her name was Kinomoto , or something? Sakura....wow , that's a pretty name. She sure would look good beside me , wouldn't she? Call back alright , you gotta hook us up so I can see if I can go through the horror of marriage with her! Call back , soon buddy , alright?" 

The answering machine clicked off.

Sakura could not feel her heart. It was absolutely still , dead still. The words swam around in her mind , echoing over and over and over...

" Sakura?"

The voice broke through the haze that had surrounded her and she whirled around , her heart beating once more , those words banging against her head like a sledgehammer.

Syaoran was standing there , a piece of paper clutched in his hand. He looked almost scared , for he must have heard the answering machine as well.

Sakura just stared at him.

She thought he was her friend.

She thought she could trust this...man.

And he had betrayed her...

Anger seeped in through the frozen tunnels that had etched their pattern into her body and melted all the shock , all the surprise.

Now all she felt was anger. Fury. 

" How could you?" Was all she whispered , before she whirled around , wrenched open the door and stormed out into the hallway.

" Sakura , wait!" she could hear him calling to her faintly at the corner of her mind , but everything was just so mashed up , so disoriented , that all she thought of was Run , Run NOW!

She bumped into Tomoyo in the hallway , who seeing her panic stricken eyes , grew instantly worried. " Sakura?"

Sakura just ran past her , not even noticing. Tomoyo saw Syaoran racing after her and stopped him.

" What did you do to Sakura?" she asked , angrily.

Syaoran looked after Sakura and said , panting , " Whatever I did , I'm trying to fix it! Let me go!"

Tomoyo nodded and Syaoran sprinted down the stairs and out the door , after Sakura. Tomoyo watched the two of them. What was going on? What did Syaoran do that made Sakura so...angry?

Sakura ran through the raindrops and looked around her. It was getting dark and she was soaking wet and shivering badly. Her clothes clung to her body and her hair plastered against her forehead. Nice idea , Sakura , she thought sarcastically. Talk to Syaoran...how stupid can you get?

She spotted the car and ran towards it. She was going to drive away....away from Syaoran and all her problems.

She hurried to the car and wrenched on the handle. Of course , she forgot. She didn't have the keys. How stupid was she? First, she trusts Syaoran and then she forgets the keys.

Suddenly a hand offered the keys to her. Sakura stared at the keys and up the person's arm towards their face. Syaoran's bangs hung in his eyes and he stared at Sakura , straight into her eyes , his eyes holding a little pleading look in them.

That just made Sakura angrier.

She grabbed the keys , feeling like her heart was being twisted and torn. She only knew Syaoran for a month or so , and she already felt so betrayed...

Quickly , she unlocked the door and stumbled into the driver's seat. She shoved the keys in and jerked the car into drive. The car drove , a bit slowly forwards and she kept on driving. 

In the rear-view mirror , she glanced back at Syaoran. He was wet and soaking , but he was staring after her forlornly.

Sakura jerked the car into reverse.

She pulled up to Syaoran and got out of the car. She felt the raindrops splatter on her skin and she looked up at Syaoran with stormy eyes.

" So you were the one who set me up. Who is this guy? Why do you want me to marry him? I'm only seventeen , for goodness sakes , I'm not ready for marriage!! How could you betray me like this? How could you come here , acting all innocent and then behind my back , organize this little ....whatever you call it!"

She was sputtering for words , her anger coating her tongue like a vile tasting liquid.

Syaoran just stood there as she ranted on , staring at her.

" Your just a PHOTOGRAPHER , Syaoran Li! Nothing more! So don't try to wedge your way here into my life! I thought that maybe you were my friend....but friends don't betray each other!"

She screamed. She banged her fist against his chest , the confusion taking over her. She just hit him , over and over , weakly , tears pouring from her eyes.

Syaoran grabbed her fists and stared into her eyes. " I'm sorry..." Was all he said and Sakura burst into sobs as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her. Sakura let him hold her...she wasn't sure what was going on.

They both didn't notice the cell phone that was blaring desperately in Syaoran's jacket pocket.

~~~~~~~****~~~~~~

_ My life is so confused , right now , Little Wolf. I'm writing this before we are getting together to meet. I hope you got my letter , the second one. I wrote down the exact date and time....I can't believe that I'm finally going to meet you....._

Sakura leaned back and sighed. She was in such a state of bewilderment , she didn't know where she was going. She was just stumbling through the days , stumbling through the hours and the minutes...

Sakura looked up towards the ceiling. Just a week ago , she received a call from some prominent family in Hong Kong , wanting their foster son to marry her. Then she finds out Syaoran is friends with this foster son , and was the one who introduced Sakura to him. 

And today , she was going to meet Little Wolf.

Why was life so confusing?

She was dressed up in a white dress , with a trail of delicate cherry blossoms that outlined the hems of the sleeveless dress. Her hair was left open , and she only wore a faint hint of makeup. She wore white sandals , and she was more nervous than anything in the world!

Yet today didn't seem right...

Today didn't seem like the perfect day to meet her....dream guy.

Sure, the sun was high , the birds were tweeting , the leaves bright and colourful....it was a beautiful day. Her father was in a good mood , and her brother...ah , her brother was just being....brotherly....if you could call it that. They were both getting ready for this meeting...

She just hoped that Little Wolf had gotten the letter.

What might her Little Wolf look like? Hmm....maybe black hair...no , chestnut would do better. Blue eyes? No , amber.... What kind of a smile....sort of a hidden smile that makes you feel warm and safe inside...

At last she worked up a picture of Little Wolf....and it looked exactly like Syaoran Li...

" That isn't right!" She said out loud , her eyes clouded. She quickly erased that picture. She'd just see when he came.

" Sakura! We'd better go!" Fujitaka's voice floated up the stairs.

" Coming , father!" She grabbed her purse and raced out the door , her heart beating with anticipation....or was it dread??

~~~~~~*****~~~~

Syaoran groaned , as he leaned back on his chair. God , how could he have known what kind of problems Japan would bring him? 

Sakura was mad at him....stupid Eriol left that much of an INFORMATIVE message on the answering machine....god , how much he wanted to strangle him.

Syaoran remembered how this all started. His mother wanted him to find a girl for Eriol to marry....he didn't want to , and just said the first girl that came to his mind. That girl that had phoned him , Miss. Sakura Kinomoto.

It was pure luck they were around the same age. Pure luck , she was pretty and intelligent and everything Eriol's wife needed to be.

Pure luck , eh?

So he was forced to be a photographer ( he was going to refuse the job) and sent here to this crazy place. Where he became good friends with Sakura , even with Tomoyo and well....

He didn't think Japan was so crazy after all.

But now he lost it all. All because of that stupid Eriol. He felt his heart skip a beat as he remembered that Eriol was going to marry Sakura ...

But Sakura was going to disagree , wasn't she?

She could say no , she didn't want to marry him , and then-

What was he thinking?? Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and groaned once more. His thoughts were jumbled , confusing. He needed to sort them out. He needed-

Suddenly his cell phone blared off in the pocket of his jacket. He had set it out to dry from the rain of last night. Syaoran sighed and got up from the chair and strode towards his damp jacket. He had totally forgotten it was in there!

He quickly answered it. " Hello?"

His sister's voice suddenly yelled at him , " Xio-Lang! I've been trying to reach you for days!"

Syaoran's eyebrows rose. " Days?"

His sister sighed. " Yes , days! You got more mail , like three days ago! Do you want me to send it over?"

Syaoran's heart leaped. " Yes , please!!"

His sister huffed. " For goodness sakes , you could've at least answered your phone. This letter's been sitting in my room for the past three days!"

Syaoran frowned. Something was wrong about that...

~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Sakura sat stiffly in a white plastic chair as a waiter walked around with drinks , serving each one of them. Fujitaka's face was tired and Touya was long gone. It had been an hour and a half since Sakura had asked Little Wolf to meet them.

Where was he?

Sakura sighed and stared at Fujtaka. " Maybe something held him up , Father. He'll be here! I know it!"

Fujitaka smiled at his daughter. " Lets hope so , daughter. But it's been so long! We can't wait much longer. If he isn't here in half an hour , we're going to have to leave."

Sakura sighed and looked out at the bright , sunny day.

__

Little Wolf , please come...

a/n: Confusing , isn't it? See if you guys can see what's happening here! The story's taking a serious twist here! It'll be explained better in the next chapter , aight??

Read and Review Peeps! PLEASE!

And I love all of you that are reviewing , thank you so much for your reviews! I love you!

__

~starjade~


	14. The Arrival

****

Chapter Fourteen

Card Captor Sakura

Eyes of Mist

~_starjade~_

**__**

The Arrival

Syaoran ran to the post office as quickly as he could , his heart bumping hard against his chest. A letter , for him! His body tingled with a life that he only felt when he received these letters....these letters from Cherry Blossom.

He burst through the doors , his feet squeaking on the hardwood floors as he ran to the counter.

The post master rose his eyebrows at Syaoran's flushed appearance as Syaoran gasped out , " Has a package arrived for Syaoran Li from Hong Kong?"

The post master gave him a wary look and nodded. " If you'd fill out this form , I'll give you your letter."

Syaoran scribbled through the form as fast as he could and nearly grabbed the letter from the post master's hands. 

The post master glared at him , but Syaoran hardly noticed. Syaoran ripped open the seal of the delicate pink seal and nearly sighed as he opened the sweet letter.

Yet everything seemed to freeze as his eyes skimmed the contents.

No , this wasn't right!!

The clock ticked softly , yet it blared in his ears. The quiet rumble of the crowd seemed to force through the nicks of his head , making him feel as if his head was being squeezed and compressed.

No....no...

His heart stopped beating completely as he read the letter once more. 

__

I've talked to my father and he wants to meet you...probably not as badly as I want to meet you! Yet I feel as if I know you , from your soul and out, so that is why I think we should meet at the Lady's Cafe in Tomoeda , three days from now. I know you'll get the letter by then and be able to travel here in time. 

Please come....its time for us to meet...

Three days from now..

The letter had come to his sister five days ago...

They were supposed to meet...._yesterday._

~~~~~~~****~~~~~

Sakura cried , deep in her pillow , even as the merriment around her house seemed to put everyone in a good mood. Her heart ached , deep in her chest , her eyes worn and swollen from the amount of tears that she shed all day.

Why?

That was the question that banged through her defences.

Why?

Her mind thought back to the day before , that fateful day...

~~~**

Sakura tapped her foot , her eyes growing with worry. Why hadn't he come? Empty plates sat in front of them , as Fujitaka had proposed they eat lunch. Yet they still hadn't come.

Her eyes trained to the doorway , she tried to resist the feeling of betrayal. Where was her little wolf?

Her father tapped her arm. " Sakura? Sakura , dear , we better head home. It appears as if he forgot , or maybe did not want to come just yet. You can talk to him later and I'll be willing to meet him again. Sakura?"

Sakura felt her heart sink. Little Wolf hadn't come. He just...didn't come.

She slowly rose , her whole body drained of all energy that had made up her personality. All that cheerfulness ,happiness had left her eyes. Those emerald eyes now were just shards of jagged glass....green glass without one emotion flickering in those empty depths.

Suddenly , a cry at the door interrupted her. It ripped through her sadness and she raised her head , hopefully.

A pair of navy eyes met hers.

Glasses shimmered in the sunlight.

And navy hair framed a mischievous face.

Was he....was he Little Wolf?

Sakura peered at him , her heart thumping. Yet there was no tingle of recognition that she knew she should've felt when she met him-Little Wolf. Was he Little Wolf??

The navy haired man walked to them , his eyes reflecting recognition.

He recognised them??

Who was he?

The navy haired boy stopped in front of them and winked at Sakura. Her face flushed with embarrassment and shock as the boy turned to her father.

" Hello, Mr. Kinomoto. My name is Hirigizawa , Eriol. I have come here from Japan , to meet my brother , Li Syaoran and your....your daughter."

~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Tomoyo knocked on Syaoran's door.

" Syaoran, time for dinner!" She called out , awaiting the gruff response that always followed. 

No voice responded.

Tomoyo's eyebrows rose. She had gotten the story out of Sakura , who had told her over the phone. It was quite surprising and she hadn't been able to look at Syaoran the same way she used to. She had thought...

Well , she had thought Syaoran...liked Sakura!

She laughed a bit. Now she knew the only reason Syaoran's eyes lit up at the mention of her name was for his best friend. She felt her heart grow cold to this man who had hurt her friend. She knew when Sakura was hurt...and Sakura was hurt. Hurt because of Syaoran.

And Tomoyo didn't like that one bit!

" Syaoran?" she called out once more , ready to leave. A sound of letter rustling was heard and she knew that he was in the room.

Slowly , she twisted the knob of the door , revealing the room that was lighted by a lamp at the far corner. Syaoran was laying on the bed , staring at a letter. When he found that Tomoyo was staring at him from the door , he quickly hid the letter.

" What?" he asked in an expressionless voice.

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. " Dinner."

" Oh..." he whispered , his voice low. A hint of what seemed like sadness crept into the ice coated voice of his and Tomoyo's attentive violet eyes grew worried.

" Syaoran?" she asked , a little gentler. " Is there something wrong?"

Syaoran looked down ,not speaking. Finally , he looked up and Tomoyo's voice caught in her throat. His amber eyes were full of an indefinable emotion that made her throat go raw. 

" I'm s-sorry...about Sakura...I didn't want....want to hurt her..."

Tomoyo felt her shoulders relax. " It's alright..."

Syaoran gulped. " No , I mean it. I'm so sorry , I wish I could change it , but I couldn't think of anyone else for Eriol , you see and I was so worried about the problems in my life-"

Instantly he shut up , his cheeks flushing at the amount he had revealed. Tomoyo nodded , slowly.

" You know what? I believe you...I think you are sincere about it. Though Sakura was really hurt and I think that you had no right involving us in your affairs. A rich man asking for Sakura's hand in marriage? You think her father would allow her to refuse it?"

Syaoran looked down , ashamed and Tomoyo opened her mouth to say more , yet her cell phone blared. It was the cell phone that only Sakura knew the number of...

Quickly , she answered it. " Hello?"

Sakura's monotonous voice answered , " He didn't come."

Tomoyo gasped. " What??"

Sakura went on , " Instead , we found Eriol. Hirigizawa , Eriol. The man who proposed to me today. And my father accepted."

~~~~~~***~~~~~

Sakura knew it was no use. She had been stood up by Little Wolf. He didn't come...which probably meant that he didn't feel the same way as.....as she did. She wanted to wallow in a corner and cry her heart out , but no teardrop came. She had run dry of tears.

She was too tired. She felt as if she had aged half a century and her bones felt weary and rattled. 

Shortly after Eriol arrived , his foster mother came. She had told them that they were just about to make their way to the Daidouji Mansion , and stopped for a bite to eat. How wonderful it was that they had met?

Fujitaka invited them to the table and Yelan and Fujitaka made good conversation , laughing as if they were pals for years. Eriol , turned out to be quite the play boy. With flirtatious words , he kept the conversation going , but Sakura just stared at him with empty eyes.

She couldn't take it in.

Finally , with an air of grace , Yelan reminded Fujitaka of the marriage proposal. Sakura said not a word. Fujitaka took a glance at Sakura and replied , yes , but Sakura has to have the chance to back out of the marriage until the engagement party is over.

So , Sakura had the chance to back out.

She knew what her father was doing. He probably thought she was pining after a frivolous love who didn't care about her enough to come to a meeting with her father. He was setting her up for life! And yet , he still gave her the chance to back out of it.

She stared at the green envelopes in her precious box. 

Oh , Little Wolf....

~~~~~~****~~~~~

  


Syaoran gaped at Tomoyo as she clicked the cell phone off.

" Is there something wrong?" he asked , his voice confused.

Tomoyo turned away from him , her heart sad for Sakura. She wished she could be there to comfort her , but she knew Sakura would turn away from any comfort. Sakura needed to get through this alone....and make the decisions she herself wanted.

" Something....happened , today," Tomoyo started , her voice weak. " Your friend...your friend came...."

Syaoran's eyes widened. Eriol? Came? 

" He came??" Syaoran gasped.

Tomoyo nodded and her eyelids fluttered shut. " Her father said yes."

Syaoran' s heart dropped , for a reason he did not know. " What??"

Tomoyo opened her eyes. " Her father said yes to the marriage proposal. She has a chance to back out of it....but something happened and I don't think Sakura has the willpower to break out of this marriage..."

Syaoran felt his blood turn to ice. He wondered why his heart had stopped , exactly the way it had stopped when he had received Cherry Blossom's letter.

Why was he feeling this way....with two girls?

Syaoran put his head in his hands. He was at fault for all of this. If he had picked up his cell phone....if he had NEVER come to Japan....

It was all his fault.

a/n: Ouchie. This chapter is a bit of an...ouchie! Lol! If you have questions , please reveiw and I'll answer them ( because I'm sure you have alot aloooot of questions!)

And about the radio station and where it was positioned....in the middle of the two places. Hehehehe...okay , I never thought of that!! Lol! Thanx for pointing it out though! And yes , Yelan is Syoaran's mother , not Nadeshiko! TYPO!!! 

lol! 

Please review , and tell me what you think , aight? Luv ya all!


	15. The Feelings

__

Chapter Fifteen

****

Eyes of Mist

Card Captor Sakura

__

~starjade~

__

The Feelings

Syaoran wrenched the phone from his desk and punched in numbers furiously. The ringing only rang once and a cheerful voice picked up.

" Hello?"

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Syaoran yelled in response.

Eriol sounded taken aback. " What do you mean?"

Syaoran paced back and forth and let out his breath , running a hand through his hair, trying to calm his nerves.

" Why did you just appear out of nowhere , pop up a marriage proposal and expect Sakura to jump into your arms like a puppy dog?" he finally forced out , his voice deep and intense and riddled with anger. 

Eriol was quiet for a minute.

" Syaoran , what are you getting off to? The only reason your in Hong Kong was to find a wife for me. You found her. Where did this come from?"

A muscle jumped in Syaoran's jaw as he clenched his teeth. " Eriol , no one does that anymore! You don't make marriage proposals without , I don't know , falling in love first?"

Eriol laughed. " Oh , Syaoran, buddy! I am in love with her!"

A roaring sound filled Syaoran's ears and a whoosh came out of nowhere , nearly making him choke.

" Wh-what?" Syaoran almost whispered.

Eriol chuckled. "When I saw her....oh my god , you don't know how I felt. Something jumped in my heart...I have no idea , but I knew , the first time I saw her....She's the one!"

Syaoran had to sit down. He wondered why he was feeling so dizzy , but he shook his head , hard.

" Er-Eriol , what do you mean? Your finally in love? With...Sakura?" he asked , trying to keep his emotion in check. 

Eriol turned quiet and serious. " I know , it was a surprise to me too. But when I saw her in the restaurant....those emerald eyes shining , her silky auburn locks falling around her face and that sweet voice....oh , I fell for her. Now I want more than ever to marry her...and I just want...her."

Syaoran felt sweat roll down his face and he touched it , wonderingly. Such a rush of emotions when he heard Eriol's words...it was unbelievable! What did it all mean?

Syaoran forced out weak words. " I sure am happy for you....you'll finally settle down to one girl...finally."

Eriol seemed excited. " Yelan is really excited too , and all your sisters kept on oohing and ahhing at Sakura's picture when we were back in Hong Kong. It's quite funny. I can't believe that Sakura's father said yes to the marriage? Do you think she wants to marry me?"

Syaoran put his head down , and felt a burning in his eyes.

" I'm sure she does , Eriol....I'm sure she does."

~~~~~~~****~~~~~

Sakura was painting her nails in Tomoyo's room , her eyes cheerful and happy.

" I wonder what kind of dress you'll make me for my wedding. What are you planning to design? I hope I'll help that dress look its best for you!"  
Tomoyo stared at her , her eyes wide. Sakura had been babbling on like this forever, not noticing how Tomoyo was watching her , unbelievingly. Finally , Tomoyo could not take it anymore.

" Don't you care that there is no LOVE in this marriage?" Tomoyo burst out.

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo , surprised. " What do you mean?"

Tomoyo let out an exasperated breath. " Stop trying to pretend , Sakura! Stop trying to make the best of it! You KNOW you don't want to marry that fool! So don't try!"

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo. " Tomoyo , my dear friend. I do want to marry Eriol. He is a sweet man."

Tomoyo growled , " Sakura! What about Syaoran?"

Sakura looked up at her , fully shocked now. " What about Syaoran?"

Tomoyo groaned. " Syaoran likes you! I know he does! I saw his face after I told him that Eriol asked you to marry him. He looked like his world was falling apart!"

Tomoyo looked into Sakura' eyes and a flash flew by those expressive emerald eyes. She felt something too! Tomoyo knew it!

Sakura felt tears rise to her eyes. " Tomoyo , I know your just exaggerating. But its not him that's causing this pain in my heart....it's....Little Wolf..."

Tomoyo rose her eyebrows , confusedly. " What do you mean? Little Wolf betrayed you!"

Sakura felt a tear fall down her cheek. " I know! But....I still need him....I still want him...not Eriol....I just want Little Wolf..."

Sakura wiped away the tear that had crept out of her eyes and smiled, a little wobbly at Tomoyo.

" I'm going to see if your mom has that pink colour I love. Wait here."

Sakura walked out the door and down the hallway. But suddenly , a chestnut haired man walked out of one of the rooms and bonked into Sakura.

" Ow!" Sakura yelped as Syaoran caught her quickly before she fell to the ground.

" Oh , I'm so sorry!" Syaoran said , his voice sincere , and Sakura looked up at his face. She felt a gasp come out of her as she looked into his eyes. There was pain there , and something else....she couldn't explain. 

__

He looked like his world was falling apart...

Tomoyo's words echoed in her mind as she stared into his amber eyes. He stared straight back, his eyes changing once more into something like...awareness?

Suddenly , he let go of her , as if she was on hot fire. "Uh, sorry , Sakura , I'd better go."

He walked away quickly , his face red, with Sakura staring straight at him. Her heart seemed to warm all of a sudden as she watched those amber eyes.....she felt as if that void was stitching itself together....

But now it was once again...torn apart.

~~~~~~*****~~~~~

Sakura walked down the street , her heart heavy. Nothing in her life made sense anymore. She didn't want to think about the direction her life was going...nor did she want to think of what her future may hold for her.   
Sakura walked faster , the brisk wind biting at her skin. She walked past a bright red store and suddenly stopped , looking back at the store.

Tomoyo had given her the post box key , after Sakura had told her that she didn't want any connections to Little Wolf anymore. 

Sakura put her hand in her pockets, feeling the icy metal against her skin. Temptation ran like cold shivers down her spine and making up her mind , she entered the post office.

Running a finger down the boxes, she finally found her post box. She stuck the key in and twisted it around.

A green envelope....

She grabbed it , the warmth of the envelope filling her completely. A smile touched her lips as she looked at the envelope. But it quickly erased as she shut the post office and stuffed the envelope in her jacket pocket , walking out of the store as quickly as he could.

" Hey! Sakura!"

The shout made her turn around in confusion. A navy haired man was running towards her , a handsome smile on his face. 

" Eriol?" she whispered.

Eriol ran up to her , chest heaving , a huge smile on his face.

" Hey , Sakura! Your looking so beautiful today. Your like an angel...I can't believe I met you , much less going to marry you...it's so unbelievable."

Sakura felt a glare creeping her way into her facial expressions , but she held her face calm and expressionless.

" Really?" was all she said in response.

Eriol nodded , excitedly. " You want to go get some coffee , or something? I'd really like to get to know you."

Sakura let out a sigh. Who cares anymore. What did she have to lose? She felt the everlasting presence of that green envelope in her pocket , but she shoved it out of her mind. 

" Sure." she answered and arm in arm , they walked towards the coffee house.

~~~~~~****~~~~

Syaoran sat at the kitchen table, organizing the pictures of the first shoot out. The models stuck out like they were born in the camera lens. Syaoran sighed and quickly piled the photos up.

Then one photo caught his eye.

There was a whole pile of them....with an emerald eyed girl in the centre. She was wearing a beautiful bridal dress and had an innocent look in her eye...anyone who saw it could tell right away she hadn't any experience in modelling.

Syaoran just stared at that face for the longest time. He felt something jerk at his heart but he tried not analysing it. Right now , the most exquisite feeling was drenching his body as he blinked slowly at the picture of Sakura.

She was beautiful...

Suddenly a voice behind him asked , " Is that the photo your going to choose?"

Syaoran yelped , startled. He whipped around and met a pair of twinkling amethyst eyes.

" What is it to you?" Syaoran mumbled , trying to cover the fact that he had been staring at the photo for the last ten minutes.

Tomoyo giggled and sat in the seat across from him. " Well , it is going to be the cover of my catalogue and personally , that would be the photo I would choose."

Syaoran tried to hide the red tint on his cheeks. " Then choose it....it doesn't matter to me."

Tomoyo smiled , knowingly. " I think she's a rather pretty girl....she could have any man she wants. Yet she's stuck in a marriage with someone she loves....I'm still not sure why she didn't deny the marriage proposal...something bad must have happened."

Syaoran looked up at Tomoyo , confusedly. " And...why are you telling me this?"

Tomoyo stared into Syaoran's eyes. " You feel something for her...I know you do. You stare at her all the time , with something like wonderment and longing in your eyes....yet there's something...or somebody that holds you back."

Syaoran's eyes widened at Tomoyo's words. " Ex-Excuse me? I don't have any feelings for Sakura! I only have feelings for Ch-"

He stopped in mid-sentence and Tomoyo looked at him, her eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

" You are in a confusing mess ,Syaoran , my friend. I'll try to help you in any way I can...though who knows? You may fix this problem by yourself. Once you find all the answers to all your questions...."

Syaoran snorted as Tomoyo rose from the table. " And where will I find the answers?"

Tomoyo looked at him as if surprised. " Why , in your heart , of course!"

Syaoran stared after Tomoyo. For being only eighteen....she was quite mature for her age.

~~~~~~****

Sakura collapsed on her bed , wondering what the hell had happened in the last hour. She had gone for coffee with Eriol , who just babbled on for the last hour. Sakura had smiled and inserted the right answer in-between all his sentences....but she couldn't help feel guilty.

He had left finally , giving her a quick kiss on the cheek , ( though he had tried for more , but had failed) , dropping her off in front of her house. 

Sakura finally reached inside her jacket pocket , her hands burning as it touched the green envelope. With trembling fingers , she opened the envelope , revealing a green letter.

__

Cherry Blossom , I'm so sorry I couldn't come that day. I didn't receive your letter until the day that we were supposed to meet...and by then , there was no time to reach you.

I think we should try this meeting again. Please meet me at the Tomoeda Park, near the penguin slide on July 14 at 7.00 p.m. I'll be waiting.

With all my love , 

Little Wolf.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she read the words over and over and over... until she could not read no more.

Little Wolf...Little Wolf had not betrayed her! He hadn't received her letter on time! Happiness filled her chest until she thought she would burst. She wanted to meet him so badly...

Letting out a twinkling laugh , she twirled around her room , letting out her happiness to the world. 

" I have to tell Tomoyo!" she squealed , sounding much like her old self. She raced out the door and shoved on her roller blades , rolling out onto the street , heading for Tomoyo's house.

Even as the happiness clouded around her mind, she saw two pairs of eyes , blinking at her from the edge of her consciousness.

A pair of navy blue eyes....

and a pair of amber eyes...

a/n: What what? Tell me what's goin on! lol! Keep on readin , aight! I love you all and I can't believe your still reading my story! lol! BUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS! the more reviews the faster the updating! Remember that , and review , review , review! If you still haven't gotten it , i'll go through the instructions.

1) read the story.

2) think in your head , StarJade is the best!

3) press that button that says ,'submit review' at the end of the chapter.

4) type something nice , adding in the ritual , continue.

5) press , submit.

6) be happy!

lol! REVIEW!

~starjade~


	16. The Party

Chapter Fifteen

Eyes of Mist

Card Captor Sakura

~starjade~

The Party

" So when should this engagement party be held?" 

Yelan, Fujitaka and Sonomi were crowded in the Kinomoto household , discussing Sakura's future. Sakura listened , worriedly on the staircase. 

She knew there was a reasonable explanation why Little Wolf had not shown up! But too sunken in her own misery , she had been stupid and agreed to this stupid marriage! Why didn't she own any sensibility at all? She always drove headlong into messes that she would of course , regret later. 

Yelan started to talk and Sakura concentrated on their conversation once more , even though she knew eavesdropping was wrong.

" The engagement party should be held here , in Japan. We'll have the wedding in Hong Kong!" Yelan exclaimed, struggling to hold in her excitement.

Fujitaka furrowed his brow. " I think we should have a little bit more time...let the kids get to know each other. I'm still surprised Sakura said yes so easily.."

Yelan let out a tinkling laugh. " Eriol has that charm over girls...but Eriol seems so enamoured with your daughter. I'm sure they'll be a perfect match..."

Sonomi spread out her arms. " Well , if the engagement party is going to be held in Japan ,we might as well have it in my house!"

Fujitaka stood up instantly. " Oh no , Sonomi , I couldn't ask you to do that-"

Sonomi stood up as well and put a reassuring hand on Fujitaka's arm. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. " Sakura is like my own daughter...And I want to have a little part in this wedding. Please let me hold the engagement party."

Fujitaka gazed at her and let out a brilliant smile. "Alright , Sonomi. If you insist."

Sonomi laughed. " I'm not insisting , I'm ordering!" The three laughed as they got to work organizing the invitation cards. Sakura slumped on the stair rail , confused. How was she going to get out of this? She'd have to go along with it...for the engagement party was to be on the exact date that Little Wolf had asked her to meet him.

She'd meet him and then they'd go to the engagement party together...They'd announce to the world that they were in love and they'd just have to accept it..

Sakura smiled blissfully but then jerked in shock. She didn't know if Little Wolf...liked her in that way , much less love her! Sakura rose, her eyes clouding over. Her plan would fall apart if he didn't....return her feelings! She made up her mind. She'd go talk to Tomoyo.

Quickly , she raced down the stairs , hearing her father call out to her , but ignoring his call. She shoved on her roller blades and raced out the door heading towards the Daidouji mansion.

~~~~~~~~***~~~~~

" I'm in love with her. Absolutely in love. I've never felt this feeling before...but she's so beautiful , kind , smart..."

Syaoran yawned. He leaned back on his chair , the phone nearly falling out of his loose grasp. They had been talking for the last half hour...okay , maybe it was only Eriol. Eriol had been droning on and on about their meeting yesterday , and if Syaoran thought she loved him back...blah blah blah.

Syaoran looked at the time. He had to get back to his work on the catalogue...and this little man was taking up all his time. 

" Her eyes , so...so...green..."

" Eriol , I really got to go."

" But Syaoran!"

" Eriol! I have so much work to do , I really don't have the time!"

" But then who'll would I have to talk to-"

" Well , last time I was at your hotel , you have a cute cuddly teddy bear in the corner. Use it."

Syaoran clicked the phone off , holding back a smile as he put down the receiver. Eriol was his best friend in the world...they'd been through everything together...but that still didn't mean Syaoran could stand Eriol's ramblings!

Syaoran sighed and threw a button up shirt over his black t-shirt and headed out the door. He passed by Tomoyo's door and froze as he heard Sakura's voice.

" Do you...Do you think he loves me back?"

Syaoran felt all the blood drain out of his face.

Tomoyo's voice was reassuring. " I think he does...but you've got to tell him about-"

The voices got muffled and Syaoran tried to wrench himself away from Tomoyo's door.

" I'm not so sure anymore...if he doesn't feel the someway , everything will go wrong!"

Syaoran unglued himself, racing to the make shift studio downstairs. He wondered why his head was pounding , his heart was sinking-but he just concentrated on making a getaway. The studio was dimly lit, but looked like a comfy place to work. He collapsed on his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

Sakura loved Eriol

Eriol loves Sakura.

They're getting married.

Syaoran's head dropped on the table. Everything was going wrong , everything. Something yanked at his heart when he thought about Cherry Blossom, but his heart thumped when he thought about...Sakura. God, he didn't know what to do anymore!

Syaoran remembered the first day they had met. She thought he was a model and he was supposed to take pictures of Chiharu's birthday. Instead , most of the pictures involved Sakura...then the dance when Sakura had gotten drunk and the time she was his model...the video shoot , the driving lessons...

Syaoran had feelings for Sakura.

Yet he was in love with Cherry Blossom.

" Syaoran?"

The sweet voice interrupted his miserable thoughts and he rose his head sharply , meeting those dutiful emerald eyes. She tilted her head , confused.

" Syaoran , are you ok?"

Syaoran swallowed. " Y-yah..."

Sakura smiled. "It seems like you were deep in thought...it took me a long time to get through to you.."

Syaoran coughed. " Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sakura chuckled. " I wanted to see what picture you chose for the cover. I heard it was a really good one , but Tomoyo never told me which model you chose."

_You, _Syaoran thought. _I chose you.._

Syaoran stared at Sakura and then looked away. " Look , I'm really sorry...for putting you in this mess..."

Sakura stared at Syaoran and smiled cheerfully. " Oh , don't worry about that , Syaoran. I forgave you a long time ago."

Syaoran looked down. " I still feel so guilty..."

Sakura leaned down in front of him and put her hand on his chin. " Don't feel guilty about it. Your a good friend to me, Syaoran and I'd never want to risk our friendship."

Syaoran felt a shock tremble through him at her touch and stared into Sakura's eyes. An emotion , unlike any before trickled down his spine as he felt his own , shaking hand rise to put it against her cheek. Sakura's eyes changed at the touch and her face seemed to be coming closer.

_Uh oh_...was the first thought that raced through his head as her lips touched his. 

It was a gentle, soft kiss , but boy was it spectacular! It was a kiss that none of them ever experienced before , something that completed their body , mind and soul. Both of them didn't know what they were doing as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Their lips knew each other and a warmth shot through Syaoran's body hitting his heart and filling that empty void. Softly , his tongue touched her lips and she opened her mouth accepting him....

But that was when reality shook them both out of their stupor.

Syaoran broke away from Sakura and stared at her , horrified. Sakura stared back at him and her eyes filled with tears.

" Oh my god...Syaoran , I am so sorry , I didn't mean to , I was just caught up in the moment , and oh..."

She got up quickly and whispered , " Please forgive me.."

She raced out the door , quickly , and Syaoran stared after her. It just had to get more complicated, didn't it?

~~~~~~~****~~~~~

A week passed and Syaoran and Sakura avoided each other like a plague. They had only one meeting , in which they told each other that the kiss meant nothing and that they were nothing more than friends...Just really good friends.

Sakura never felt so confused in her life. Her heart felt as if it was split into two...one side yearned for Little Wolf and the other...the other wanted an amber eyed man , who's chestnut hair fell softly into his eyes and his serious expression that made you want more than anything in the world to change into delight...

Soon it was the day of the engagement. 

Little Wolf had written Sakura a letter , saying that she should bring the teddy bear along. He would too...She had shivers just thinking that this was the day they would meet.

She hoped his eyes would be a deep amber colour...

Sakura shook her head hard. Today was also the engagement party. A good mood hung around the Kinomoto, Li and Daidouji households. Many people were invited , including all of Sakura's old friends from high school. 

She was aware that Eriol was quite happy....Tomoyo had told her that he gushed about her every day. Sakura never felt more guilty in her life...how could she ruin his happiness?

" Come get ready at my house!" Tomoyo had shouted excitedly on the phone. " I made a really nice dress for you."

Now she was sitting in Tomoyo's room , waiting for Tomoyo to get the dress. A soft knock at the door made her jolt into reality.

" Come in!"

A head of chestnut hair peeked in through the doorway and Sakura's heart beat sped up. Instantly , flashes of their kiss raced through her head and she shook herself hard to get rid of it.

" Hey...Syaoran.."

Syaoran's cheeks were tainted red as he held a package in his hands. Nervously , he shoved into Sakura's arms.

" This is your dress. Tomoyo sent it," He said shortly.

Sakura nodded and Syaoran twisted on his heel walking out of the room quickly. Sakura knew they'd never be as good friends as they were before. And it was all her fault.

Sakura opened the lid of the package slowly and soft folds of red and pink met her eye. It was a modern style kimono that clung to her figure...Sakura smiled. Only Tomoyo could make a dress that could look this beautiful.

She looked at the time , hurriedly after she had gotten ready. The party was to start in half an hour...and she was supposed to meet Little Wolf in five minutes. 

Quickly , she grabbed the teddy bear he had given her and sneaked out of the Daidouji household and scrambled out onto the street....She couldn't wait until she found her Little Wolf. She finally reached the Tomoeda Park and looked around. 

Her heart thumped , but found he wasn't there yet. She sat down on one of the park benches to wait.

He'll come...he'll surely come.

~~~~~****~~~~~

Syaoran walked down the street carefully , trying to rid himself of his thumping heart. Cherry Blossom....he'd finally see her. He'd finally talk to her in person...

Did she feel the same way...he did?

He wasn't sure...but he'd tell her. He'd tell her that he had fallen in love with her.....her cheerful personality and the way she'd put a smile on his face just from the sight of the envelope...

The cold , brisk air bit into his skin , but he didn't care. He had hurried out of the Daidouji mansion , already dressed in a suit. He clutched the teddy bear Cherry Blossom had given him tightly in his hands as he reached the Tomoeda Park.

The wind whistled past his ears as he looked around for someone....and he saw someone...sitting on the bench.

She was humming , a beautiful sound reaching his ears. He squinted in the dim light and gasped.

No...no , it couldn't be!

It just couldn't be!

The figure had auburn hair...

Sparkling emerald eyes...

A cheerful smile...

And a teddy bear held tightly in her lap.

He felt his knees weaken and the roaring sound in his head increased until his whole body began to pound with shock.

He wasn't in love with two different girls.

He was in love with only one.

Sakura Kinomoto...._Cherry Blossom._

A/N: UH OH! lol! In this chapter , a lot of things happened. They kissed accidentally , and Syoaran found out....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tell me what you think is going to happen next , aight? I Love you all for your oh so kind reviews BUT I NEED MORE! MOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRREEEEEEE! lol! REVIEWEEE NOWSIE!

Luv ya all!

~starjade~


	17. The Denial

****

Chapter Seventeen

__

Card Captor Sakura

****

Eyes of Mist

__

*starjade*

The Denial

Syaoran gaped at the sight before him, his eyes wide with fear and shock. A feeling of indescribable emotions swept through him , from head to toe and he felt light headed.

No..

No..

This cant be happening!

His eyes wide , he took a step forward, trying to make sure the image before him was real, and this wasn't just another dream..

Sakura...

  
Sakura Kinomoto...was Cherry Blossom.

The woman he had loved for so long...so long...and she was right there before his very eyes!

How could this be? Images flashed through his mind, one after another , whizzing so fast he could hardly comprehend what he was seeing. Green envelopes on her desk, the telephone conversations, the similarities, same favourite subjects, same likes and dislikes, same family situation, they both lived in the same city, and the Cherry Blossom Dance...

__

'My little wolf...'

Syaoran's eyes widened. Cherry Blossom....he remembered his Japanese lessons...it meant...Sakura..

God , how could he be so foolish? So dumb, so....so...dense...His eyes grew watery as he gazed at the lonely girl who sat by herself on the bench, her eyes bright with happiness, those auburn locks falling to frame her face, that smile that played around on her lips as she gripped the teddy bear with excited fingers..

God, she was beautiful.

He remembered how it felt like to hold her, to feel her hair on his cheeks , to touch her smooth skin, to kiss her....a longing tore at his heart and he took a step forward. 

And then another.

And another.

He was going to his cherry blossom, his love..

Another step.

Suddenly, unbidden, a flash of a boy with navy hair and glasses appeared before him.

****

Eriol...

His best friend..

__

' I love her, Syaoran. I love her so much...'

What was he doing? Syaoran stared down at his feet, appalled. He was betraying his own best friend....the one who everyone wished would settle down, become happy with one woman.....The flash in Eriol's eyes as he looked upon Sakura...he truly loved her.

And here he was betraying his best friends trust.

He took a step back.

No..

He stared at the only woman he had ever loved and felt his eyes burning with unshed tears. _Bye, Sakura. I love you..._

He turned and ran.

********

Sakura waited.

And waited.

  
And waited.

The cold air whipped at her bare skin as her hair flew around her face , and her smile became more forced as the minutes ticked on. The moon shown in bright pools of luminosity and she stared at it, knowing it was growing late. 

  
Fighting back the tears, she rose her head and searched the park, wanting to believe with every corner of her being that he was there, hiding, ready to come out with a grin on his face to wrap her up in his arms and save her...save her..

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Where are you? Little Wolf......please, come. Please tell me your real, please tell me you love me , please...." Sakura whispered to the dark night, tears running faster and faster down her cheeks. She stood up, her muscles aching and she turned around in circles, her eyes bright with sorrow, searching and searching for Little Wolf.

He didn't come.

He wasn't going to come.

He had stood her up...once again.

Perhaps he didn't know how much she loved him. Or how much of an effect this would have on her....Maybe....Maybe...he was in some accident and he wanted to come , but he couldn't because....because...

Just face it, Sakura thought bitterly. He doesn't feel the same way you do. He thinks of this all as a game, as some fun pen pal to play with as the time p-passes...

Her heart thumping slow against her chest, her heart drowning in darkness, she turned and walked down the musty streets back to the mansion. Her head down low, she felt as if time had stretched out, so each second felt like a minute. Her steps echoed in the silence and soon the Daidouji mansion loomed in front of her like a bad omen.

Carefully, she went up the stairs and paused to collect herself. She then opened the door and a figure came rushing at her.

" Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, her voice full of worry. She wrapped her best friend up in her arms and then leaned back to stare into Sakura's face.

" Did he....come" Tomoyo asked hesitantly. Sakura looked into her best friend's eyes and tried to make herself look as uncaring as possible. Slowly she shook her head.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. " Oh, Sakura..."

Sakura attempted a smile. "Tomoyo, it's alright! It was fun while it lasted, but now I realise, I was never in love with this mystery guy anyways. It was probably just the fascination with this unknown guy that brought me into this mess. I'm okay, now, really...." 

Tomoyo's eyes narrowed. " Sakura, you don't mean that."

Sakura let out a laugh. " Yes, I do, Tomoyo. I know now that the man for me is Eriol. He'll protect me and he'll always be there for me. So lets go to that engagement party and dance our heart out!"

Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. " Your lying, Sakura. I can see it in your eyes. You still love this Little Wolf. Your just putting on this facade for a reason I'm not sure of. But Sakura, you can't...you can't just marry Eriol, knowing you love another! You don't love him and you can't marry him! Lets go in there and tell them the marriage is off-"

" No. I'm getting married to him. I've made up my mind."

Tomoyo groaned. " Sakura, stop it!"

Sakura blinked back burning tears. " No , you stop it! I'm serious this time. I will marry Eriol. Little Wolf is in my past and I'll never bring his memory back. So lets go to that party."

Tomoyo shook her head sadly and took her best friend by the arm. They walked into the doors where a party was raging, music up high and the tinkle of glasses rising above the noise. Laughter and conversations were stopped as Sonomi shouted, " The bride to be is here!"

A cheer went up in the crowd and Sakura smiled. Sakura's father bounded over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura leaned her head against his chest, sighing.

" I'm so proud of you , daughter. You look so beautiful tonight...always be happy, alright? Always," Fujitaka said, patting her back, emotion threaded through his voice.

Sakura nodded. " Alright , daddy. And thank you...thank you for being there."

Fujitaka smiled and turned around. " Let the party begin!"

The band struck up once more and a boy came running up to Sakura. He grinned and Sakura attempted a cheerful grin back.

" Let's dance , Sakura!" Eriol said. " Or should I say, wife?"

Sakura felt her heart drop at those words and some of her feelings must have showed in her expression, for Eriol said worriedly, " What's wrong, Sakura? Are you alright?"

Sakura grinned. " I'm alright! Come on , let's dance!"

Eriol grinned back and grabbed her hand leading her out to the centre of the dance floor. Sakura danced her heart out as the night wore out, trying to pour out her feelings and her heart, into her dance. 

Soon, faster than she had hoped for, it was time for the engagement ceremony. Both Fujitaka and Sonomi led Sakura into the centre of the room as Yelan held Eriol's shoulders.

Fujitaka cleared his throat and began, " Tonight is a joyful night in Tomoeda, Japan. Tonight, my daughter is getting engaged to Eriol Hirrigizawa. I always hoped to see this day...and I'm glad I'm here to see my daughter happy. I know Nadeshiko must be looking down at us from the heavens above, smiling at this joyful occasion. May these two always find happiness in each other."

With that, he handed Eriol a ring and Eriol smiled brilliantly at Sakura. Sakura watched, detached, as he slid the engagement ring on her ring finger. The room erupted into cheers and Sakura felt dizzy.

Yelan started to talk as well, but Sakura couldn't hear. All she could see was the ring on her left hand. What was she doing? Was this right? 

Yelan handed her the ring, but Sakura's fingers didn't close around it and it rolled off the palm of her hand. It dropped to the floor with a clang and began to roll away. Yelan tried to grab it, but it rolled past her outstretched fingers. Sakura watched the ring move, as it rolled and rolled before it stopped at someone's feet.

The person reached down and grabbed the ring. Sakura's eyes followed the hand as it rose and rose and her eyes finally settled on his face.

__

Syaoran...

Suddenly, the most exquisite sensation flooded through her body at the sight of him and she felt as if she couldn't go wrong. Syaoran was here, he was here for her. He'd protect her from Little Wolf, he'd help her through her life. 

She smiled as he came closer, but he avoided her gaze. 

Finally, he came up to them and he silently handed her the ring. She gaped at him.

" May you two always be together," Syaoran mumbled.

Eriol grinned at his best friend and clasped his hand. " You'd better be by my side through all of it!"

Syaoran let out a hint of a smile." Always."

Sakura blinked at Syaoran, but there wasn't any time to analyze her feelings. She slid the ring on Eriol's finger and the room cheered the couple on. Eriol wrapped her up in his arms, but her eyes were on Syaoran. Over Eriol's shoulder, she watched as he turned away and walked far away from them...

Away from her.

**********

Sakura watched as Eriol turned to her. The noise of laughter and conversations were high in the air and a women on the intercom was speaking rapidly about flight changes. Her family stood around her and Tomoyo was holding her hand tightly.

Tomoyo knew she needed the support and she was the only one who knew what Sakura was going through.

" I guess this is goodbye for now...you'll be coming for a visit in a month or so, so its not like I'll miss you too much..." Eriol started out , a tint of red on his cheeks. " But...I just wanted to say...your the only girl I've ever...I've ever even thought about staying with. Your so....your so different from the rest of them and I-I well, I-"

He quickly kissed her cheek and hugged her and turned away. " Bye, Sakura! I'll miss you."

Sakura nodded as he ran off to join his foster mother. He was a nice boy...they'd have a nice life together, Sakura mused. 

Tomoyo nudged her. " I'm going to go help with the luggage , alright?"

Sakura smiled. " Okay. Come back quickly."

Tomoyo grinned and ran to her father who was busy loading their suitcases. Sakura wrapped her arms around her body and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. She turned around and her eyes widened.

Syaoran stood in front of her , his eyes watching her. When he saw that she was watching him as well, a blush flooded his cheeks and he turned away.

Sakura took a deep breath. She'd have to say goodbye to him too. He was going with them as well, for he had finished the catalogue. She still hadn't seen the cover picture he had chosen out, but she'd see it soon.

Quickly, she made her way over to him. 

  
"Hey , Syaoran...What's up?" Sakura asked, hesitantly.

Syaoran turned to her and Sakura saw him gulp. What was wrong with him? " H-hey , Sakura."

" Guess this is goodbye, isn't it?" Sakura said, trying to sound cheerful. " Hey, at the end of all this, we'll sort of be related. I'm marrying your foster brother, aren't I?"

A muscle jumped in his jaw and Sakura frowned. " What's wrong , Syaoran?" She asked, worriedly.

Syaoran turned away. " Look , Sakura...I'm sorry for acting rude to you this past months. I just wanted to say...your a good friend. I didn't have many friends back in Hong Kong...and your......I just wanted to say thanks."

Sakura's jaw dropped. It's not everyday you hear Syaoran Li saying thanks. " Don't say thanks, Syaoran! Your a really good friend. I don't have a lot of guys as friends, and its me who should be saying thanks. I'll miss you when your gone."

Syaoran turned around to meet her eyes and Sakura felt her cheeks warm up and a tingle that started from her head to her toes raced through her spine. His eyes were a smouldering amber and Sakura felt herself gulp.

" I g-guess this is goodbye, isn't it," Sakura choked out, her eyes not leaving his.

Syaoran nodded, shortly. All of a sudden, he hugged her. His arms actually went around her! Warmth spread through her body and she rested her head against his chest and sighed with happiness. Why did this feel so right? 

She rose her head and went up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. But at that same moment he turned his head and she ended up with her lips against his.

Sakura felt her knees grow weak and was grateful that his arms were around her , for it was all she could do not to faint right there and then. His lips were warm and she felt herself kissing him for all she was worth. Distantly, she was aware that he was kissing her back and that this kiss was going way too far, but she pushed all coherent thoughts out of her head and concentrated on Syaoran.

"Flight 886 ready for take off. Flight 886."

Both of them broke away at the same time, the intercom's voice breaking them out of their stupor. Their eyes were wide with shock and fear.

" I did it again.." Sakura mumbled. " I'm sorry..."

Syaoran just shook his head , his eyes filled with an emotion Sakura was scared to define. He backed away from her and Sakura looked around herself. No one had saw...thank the goddesses. Sakura turned around and her eyes met Tomoyo's. Tomoyo had seen! 

Tomoyo walked up to Sakura and said softly, " It's alright. No one else saw. Only me."

Sakura felt tears in her eyes. " What does this mean, Tomoyo? What does this all mean?'

Tomoyo shook her head, sadly. " I don't know...I don't know."

They watched as Syaoran and Eriol waved to them as they passed through the gates. Fujitaka came over and rested his hands on Sakura's shoulders. Sakura watched as Syaoran turned around once and his eyes met hers. 

What does this all mean?

a/n: I know. I KNOW! Very late updating. It was all this damn computer's fault. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I TYPED THIS DAMNED CHAPTER?? * breathes in and out* wooh. Sorry there. My computer broke down and I'm in the process of retyping EVERYTHING because I dont have enough sense to save my files on a disk. Lol! Please review alright?? FOR MY SAKE????

Luvyalotz,

StarJade


	18. The Fight

****

Chapter Eighteen

__

Eyes of Mist

****

Card Captor Sakura

__

*starjade*

The Fight

__

Four Months Later...

Syaoran groaned.

" That shirt suits you , alright! Now stop worrying and get on with it!"

Eriol muttered, worriedly, " This makes my nose look small. But the blue shirt makes my nose look big. The white shirt makes me look pale. God , who knew this was so hard??"

Syaoran smirked. " She's your fiancee. She's not going to care what color your shirt is! Now look , they're already here! Let's go!"

Eriol turned white. " Oh no, they're already here! God, she's going to think I'm a fool...no, the blue shirt would be better than the green one, but the white one-"

Syaoran grabbed him and shoved him out the door.

" WAIT I HAVEN'T EVEN COMBED MY HAIR!"

  
" It looks fine!" Syaoran retorted.

" NO IT DOESN'T! LOOK! A SPLIT END! SHE'LL HATE ME!"

  
Syaoran burst out laughing. " Just go!"

Eriol looked thoroughly disgruntled. " Fine. But it'll be your fault if she doesn't want to marry me anymore!"

He turned away and walked down the stairs, not aware of how the expression on Syaoran's face turned serious. 

Lets hope she never finds out, Syaoran thought as he went over to the window once more. He watched with pain filled eyes as Sakura climbed out of the car. She looked around a bit, with wide, innocent eyes and Syaoran felt his heart beat double. God...he never knew being in love felt this way. The longing that ripped at his heart..

Quickly, he checked his expression in the mirror, satisfied that it remained neutral and then bounded down the stairs.

*******

Sakura looked around herself, her mouth open in shock. Wow, she thought dimly. Eriol sure as hell lived a comfortable life. The mansion was huge, the driveway was long and swirling, and fountains and trees decorated the sides.

She felt quite small in her surroundings and was glad that her father was with her. And Tomoyo, she'd never forget Tomoyo. Tomoyo was the person that kept her through the months and they had a lot of fun, pushing away the fact that she was about to get married to a man she didn't even love.

Now that the day finally came, a deep flutter in her chest banged against her body and she wondered why her body felt more alive then it did in months! It was like she was waiting to see somebody, someone-

" Sakura?"

Sakura turned around quickly and met those twinkling navy eyes. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

" Hey, Eriol," Sakura said cheerfully. " Did you have fun while you were in Hong Kong?"

Eriol nodded, and turned his face shyly. " I missed you though..."

Sakura turned red. " Really?"

The awkward silence between them grew until Sakura heard a deep voice behind her. " How are you two getting along?"

Sakura felt a shiver go down her spine. and her smile grew and that flutter in her heart whispered, He's here...

She turned around quickly and her eyes brightened. Those amber eyes were looking straight at her and that face, with the mouth that tilted slightly directed towards her... 

" H-Hey, Syaoran.." Sakura said, wincing at the fact that her voice sounded breathless.

It was just a kiss or two that occurred between them, a stupid attraction. She had no feelings for him and she would never consider him...that way. Just because her heart beat doubled around him and her body felt more alive whenever he was near didn't mean a thing.

Eriol grinned at his friend and his shoulders visibly relaxed. " Hey, buddy. I'm doin' good, but I'm not too sure about my lady over here."

Sakura smiled. " I'm okay! I was absolutely excited that I was coming to Hong Kong! I've only been here when I was a baby and I can't wait to see the sights.

Syaoran had an unreadable look in his eyes as he replied, " Your husband to be and me will show you and Tomoyo around. By the way, where is Tomoyo?"

Sakura turned to the car where Tomoyo was helping them unload the luggage. " She's back there helping my father and Sonomi."

Syaoran looked between Sakura and Eriol and raised his eyebrows. " I'll leave you two alone to get acquainted and I'll have a talk with Tomoyo. Alright?"

Sakura's face fell as he walked off to Tomoyo and she watched his receding back longingly. What she was feeling inside...she didn't even attempt to analyze. She turned back to Eriol, who was grinning at her happily. 

" I'll show you around inside. Welcome to my home! It is quite fancy as you can see but not as fancy as it could've been for I have a habit of breaking things when I fight with Syaoran. Of course, I always win, compared to my strength and Syaoran's, mine exceeds his by a lot! Syaoran's just a little, little man, and me, wow, you should see me at the gym, I am out of this world-"

As Eriol talked on, Sakura thought about how much fun she would have with Syaoran. She had missed Syaoran a lot in the last few months...she didn't realize how close she had become with him. Eriol was a funny guy and he'd keep their spirits up. She hoped that he'd be able to do the same when they were married..

*****

Syaoran and Tomoyo waited outside the restaurant, rubbing their hands together as a velvety cape fell over the sky. Cars were driving in and out and Syaoran wondered what was taking them so long.

" Would they hurry up?" Tomoyo muttered. " I wonder what they're doing that's taking them this long."

Syaoran shrugged, his eyes distant. " I have no idea. All I know is that they better hurry up before my fingers fall off."

Tomoyo giggled and stopped bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looked up at him. " You like her."

Syaoran froze at the uncalled for statement. " Huh?"

Tomoyo smiled, slyly. " You like her. You like Sakura. Right?"

Syaoran responded, a bit faintly, " Of course not. Where did you get such a fanciful imagination..."

Tomoyo guffawed. " It is not my imagination, believe me!! You like her and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you love her."

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo and said grimly, " I don't love her. Alright?"

Tomoyo shrugged, innocently. " You kissed her. You watch her all the time. You blush when she talks to you. You turn into a tomato when she touches you. You turn green with jealousy when she talks to Eriol. You. Like. Sakura. Admit it!"

Syaoran groaned, trying not to turn red. Tomoyo sure was an observant one. " Tomoyo , please, stop alright? I don't harbor any feelings for Sakura...we're friends, that's it!"

Tomoyo shrugged. " Friends don't kiss each other like that, Syaoran. Friends don't watch the other with such a look of longing it's almost unbearable to see. Syaoran, you love her. Why are you denying it?"

Syaoran tried to appear shocked, but he knew that Tomoyo could see straight through him. " Look, I may have some feelings for her, but it's not going to go anywhere. Sakura's getting married to Eriol, that's that."

Tomoyo shook her head sadly. " Sakura doesn't love Eriol, Syaoran. She loves a man she has never seen before."

Syaoran flinched at Tomoyo's words. " What?"

Tomoyo huffed. " She's in love with a man she writes letters to...I don't know, some guy who she met on the radio and has never even seen his face. God, is she stupid! Don't mind me, it seemed like pure love to me right until that stupid idiotic mystery boy stood her up...again!"

Syaoran's face flushed hard at Tomoyo's words and his whole body tensed. Sakura...loved him? No, that couldn't be true! She was just probably in love with the romantic idea that there was some mystery man out there that could look like anyone she wanted. She probably wanted a guy who looked like Eriol..

__

Loves..

Does that mean...Sakura is still in love with the mystery man behind the letters?? That she hasn't forgotten and moved on?

" Look, they're here!" Tomoyo squealed, excitedly. A black limo pulled up and Eriol jumped out, his face shining with joy and excitement.

" I can't believe we're coming here! Sakura didn't want to, but she said yes when I told her that this restaurant is my absolute favorite!" Eriol exclaimed, nearly vibrating with excitement. " And you should see her...absolutely stunning!"

Syaoran rose one eyebrow as Sakura stepped out of the car. His eyes nearly popped as he saw how she looked. She was wearing a black dress, the skirt only reaching to her mid-thighs. It was tight and clinging and the spaghetti strapped. Sakura shifted her weight uncomfortably under Syaoran's gaze and he turned away quickly.

She didn't look right, Syaoran mused. He had only seen her in innocent dresses, so pure and...it was harder to believe that Sakura wasn't a city girl that clubbed every night and drank whisky with the boys.

Tomoyo gasped. " That is so sexy, Sakura! A bit revealing and if you asked me, Eriol, I could've made it look much better, but you do look stunning. What do you say, Syaoran? Isn't she beautiful!"

Syaoran muttered, " Yah, yah. Lets go in."

He could feel Sakura's eyes on him as they walked into the fancy restaurant. The dance floor was already crowded with dancers and the lights were dimmed for a romantic atmosphere. Candles were lit at each of the tables and the waiters threaded their way through the tables efficiently and carrying platters of delicious food. 

Tomoyo clapped her hands together as they were led to a table of four. " This is amazing, Eriol! No wonder you like it so much!"

Eriol grinned. " It is a great place! I love the dancing the most!"

Sakura smiled. " The food must be great too! Let's order."

Eriol flagged down a waiter and they all ordered. After a lot of bounteous laughter and chatting, they finished the food as the dance floor became more crowded as the night neared midnight.

"I feel like dancing.." Tomoyo trailed off watching the dancers.

Eriol leapt up. " Let's dance then! Come on Sakura! Syaoran! You know you want to dance!!"

Syaoran looked down. " Nah...you guys go ahead."

Sakura peered at him. " Oh , come on Syaoran! Come dance! Please?"

Syaoran shook his head firmly. " You three go and have a good time. I'll see you in a bit, alright?"

Sakura nodded slowly, watching as he got up, carrying a glass of champagne as Eriol led her out to the dance floor. She felt herself get twirled into the center of the dance floor and she squealed with excitement and surprise as she was lifted into the dance. The music blared, higher and higher and Sakura spun around, feeling her problems melt away with the dance.

Syaoran walked along the rim of the dance floor, his face highlighted by the spotlights. A grim look was clear on his face as he sipped from the crystal glass, his bangs hiding his eyes as he watched Sakura fly around the dance floor, her eyes bright with happiness.

God, she was beautiful...Syaoran watched, his eyes filled with longing, as she danced in Eriol's arms. Why was it that the one he loved was lost to him? He'd never love again, he knew it. 

He was probably destined to be the cold leader of the Li clan. Eriol had no responsibilities, no hard weight on his shoulders. He was as carefree as a bird and Sakura deserved someone who's attention would be solely based on her. 

His burning amber eyes followed her as she twirled around, her eyes closed, swaying with the music. She looked happier now than she had looked in days. Ever since he came in her life, all she experienced was sadness and tears. Now, she was locked in a marriage with his best friend, while her heart was to the mystery Little Wolf.

What would she say if she knew...if she knew that he indeed was the mystery Little Wolf?

  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Sakura wasn't in the throng of dancing bodies. As soon as he broke out of thought, his eyes searched the dance floor for Sakura and grew surprised. She wasn't there...she probably went to the washroom. 

Sighing, he watched as Tomoyo and Eriol danced, their eyes twinkling as they talked, more like screamed at each other over the music. The music was loud and Syaoran felt it press at his mind and he needed to escape. He ran to the entrance and pushed open the doors, welcoming the fresh air.

That was when he heard a scream.

Syaoran's blood ran cold as he recognized the voice. His heart thumping in his chest and his body tensing with fear and worry, he raced to the direction of the voice.

" Sakura?? SAKURA??" Syaoran yelled as he turned a corner. He skidded to a stop as he saw Sakura. There were two guys, one holding her wrist and pressing up against her, his hand running down her arms. The other was looking in his direction and he quickly nudged the boy who was trying to make a move on Sakura.

"Some punk is coming!" Syaoran heard him hiss, but all he was aware of was the fact that Sakura was crying. She was scared. And these boys had frightened her.

They were going down.

With a yell, he ran towards them and punched the guy straight in the face. With a yelp of outrage, the other man came at him. Syaoran kneed him in the gut and punched him in the nose. With a yell, he kicked him straight in the stomach, sending him flying and hitting the wall with a sickening crunch.

The other guy staggered up, his nose running with blood. " Who the hell do you think you are, you son of a bitch?" The man swore and out of nowhere, a flash of silver swung through the air. Syaoran paid no attention to it as he proceeded to beat the living crap out of the boy. 

He knocked him unconscious and yelled hoarsely, " Don't you ever touch her again!'

A whimper brought him out of his senses and he whipped around. Sakura was hunched in the corner, her arms wrapped around herself. Syaoran quickly walked towards her, his eyes wide with fear and concern. A strange feeling arose in his throat and he stopped in front of her. 

" Are you...are you okay?" Syaoran asked, desperately. A sob answered his question and his face burned with anger as he asked gently, " Did they hurt you?"

Sakura just fell into his arms. No answer, no words. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and cried into his chest. Syaoran wrapped his arms tightly, and buried his face in her hair. Never had he been more scared in his life. Never.

" Did they hurt you , Sakura? Did those bastards hurt you?" Syaoran asked, softly yet dangerously. " If they did..."

Sakura just shook her head. " Th-they tried...they-they were dancing n-near me and then one of them tried to dance with me and I p-pushed him away, then they t-tried to kiss me and I walked off the dance floor and outside. They followed me and they were swearing and saying....saying bad stuff and that's when you came.."

Syaoran hugged her tighter, his heart beating fast with anger and fury. " Those bastards...thank god they didn't hurt you..."

They stood like that for a few minutes, before Sakura mumbled, " Syaoran? Your bleeding."

Syaoran loosened his grip on her slightly. " What?"

Sakura let out a gasp and she pulled out of his grasp. He felt a pang of regret as her warmth left his body as she grabbed his arm, her eyes widening with fear. " They cut you, Syaoran! Look!"

Syaoran looked. On his right arm, a horizontal cut was fresh and bleeding fast. Syaoran looked at it warily, but just smiled at Sakura. " Don't worry about it. Right now, lets get you home, alright? I'll call Eriol on his cell and I'll take care of the cut later.."

Sakura nodded meekly as he led her to the car. She held his hand tightly and Syaoran could feel the rush of feelings sweep over him again. It was hard to forget how much...how much he needed her when things like this happened. All it did was remind him how he needed her, and how....how he just couldn't live without her.

It grew harder for him to diminish Sakura's memory...he loved the same woman his best friend was in love with. He needed her more than anything and yet he had to sacrifice his love...his love...

Syaoran looked at Sakura as he drove along the road and sighed, his amber eyes sad. 

I love you , Sakura. More than anything....

a/n: Hello, all my cheerful readers! PLEEEASE REVIEW if ya lyke wats happenin wit da story, alrite? I'm tryin to make it more interestin without givin away too much of the ending and yes, the story mite end soon...*cries* yah, i want this story to go on forever! But a couple of more chapters are waitin so dun't cry! lol! REVIEW and tell me sum suggestions , arlite?

Luv ya!

*starjade*


	19. The Parting

**__**

Eyes of Mist

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Twenty

__

*starjade*

The Parting

" WHAT??" 

Syaoran sighed. " Yes, Eriol. She's safe now, so don't worry-"

" Damn straight I'm worrying!! I'm coming home right now-"

" Eriol, don't worry! I've got everything under control-"

" Syaoran, if Sakura's hurt, I'm COMING HOME and that's final-"

Syaoran growled, " Fine! Bring Tomoyo along too, though. She hasn't got a ride."

A definite smacking sound came through the receiver. " Damn. She's having so much fun though, I can't just tell her to leave.."

Syaoran sighed. " Just have fun for ten more minutes and then you come home, alright? You okay with that?"

Eriol mumbled something, and Syaoran smiled slightly. " Okay. See you later, Eriol." And he clicked the phone off.

Running a hand through his hair, Syaoran turned back to Sakura who was wrapped in a quilt in front of a blazing fire, drinking a cup of hot chocolate. It wasn't even Winter, but she was shivering hard. 

" Sakura? Sakura...you okay?" Syaoran stumbled over his words, trying to make his rough voice sound concerned.

  
Sakura seemed to jump a bit at his voice and turned to him, her emerald eyes darkened by the flickering of the flames. " Oh...yah, yah, I'm okay. Just a bit shaken, but I'm alright."

Silence stretched between them awkwardly and Syaoran coughed and was about to ask her if she wanted any more hot chocolate when Sakura spoke softly.

" I'm sorry if I ruined your fun. I didn't mean to...I'm stupid, I know. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come and saved me. And you had to leave the party because of me."

Syaoran's amber eyes grew pained. " No, no, I wanted to leave the party. It was really boring and I couldn't stand the closeness of it.."

Sakura smiled gently at him and Syaoran felt his heart beat trip. " Really?"

Syaoran cleared his throat and looked away. " Yah. Really."

Sakura smiled to herself an turned back to the fire, letting the quilt fall. She had changed out of her dress into pyjamas that made her look quite small and vulnerable. Syaoran had to restrain himself from hugging her, from just wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight-

Syaoran coughed again. " Well...your pretty lucky to have a guy like Eriol in your life. He's really worried about you and he's coming home."

Sakura looked up, startled. " Oh no, you should've have told him I was here! Now they're all going to have to leave the party because of me. You shouldn't have!"

Syaoran shrugged. " He's your fiancee, Sakura. He's worried about you and there's nothing in my power to stop him from coming. And besides, his my best friend so of course I'm going to say something if his wife to be is in trouble."

Syaoran could've smacked himself. He kept on saying things like, fiancee or wife or husband to be...he just couldn't help it. More like, he needed the reminder himself. He just couldn't face the thought of Sakura belonging to someone else...and more so, he couldn't stand the thought that Sakura, the only girl he had ever loved belonged to his only friend, his best friend.

Syaoran shook his head, trying to clear the jumbled thoughts in his mind.

Sakura suddenly let out a gasp, and Syaoran jerked at the sound. 

" Syaoran!" she cried. " Your bleeding really badly!"

Syaoran stared at her and then down at his arm. He had taken off his suit jacket and the shirt he was wearing was soaked with blood from the cut. Before he could stop her, Sakura had gotten up and headed to the kitchen. Moments later, she came back, arms full with a long strip of cloth and gauze as well as warm water and a towel. 

Syaoran protested, " It's not a big thing, Sakura, it's just a little cut-"

Sakura put a finger to his lips and said firmly, " Shut up, Syaoran and don't say a word!"

Syaoran was pretty much shocked into silence as Sakura went to work, rolling up his sleeve, and washing the cut with water. She tried not to look into his eyes as she worked.

" This is going to hurt a bit..." she warned as she dabbed his cut with anaesthetic. 

Syaoran caught his breath as she wrapped his arm in the long strip of cloth and tied it firmly. Finally, she was done and she looked up into his eyes, smiling cheerfully.

" Did I do a good job?" Sakura asked, grinning.

Syaoran felt his heart pound and nodded, slowly, not trusting his voice. He was captivated by her eyes, the emerald colour that melted his heart. He felt his body tingle and he suddenly was aware of their surroundings, of her. The fire crackling in the fireplace the closeness between them, the darkness of the room.

Sakura's expression had changed too, and Syaoran allowed himself a flicker of hope. Maybe she...maybe she felt the same....the same for him? Not for Little Wolf, but for Syaoran Li? 

They were leaning closer to each other , now, their faces inches apart. His heartbeat was pounding painfully against his chest and he felt her lips brush against his and his conscience and his brain turned to mush. His whole body had turned into liquid all because of that touch, that touch...He wanted more and before either of them could think, he had pressed his lips against hers. Warmth flooded through his veins and he pulled her closer. He couldn't think, he couldn't even form a sentence, all there was in his head was _Sakura..._

The door cracked open. " Sakura?? Sakura, we came home as fast as we can!!"

Both of them leapt apart and Sakura stared at him with wide emerald eyes and Syaoran felt his heart drown in despair. It was all his fault of course. He had let himself go, he hadn't restrained himself. Sakura didn't feel the same way for him, she probably hated him now...

Eriol bounded into the room and without a thought, grabbed Sakura and enveloped her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"I was so worried.." He mumbled into her shoulder as he held her close. Tomoyo walked into the room as well, and her eyes first looked for Sakura, and finding her in Eriol's arms, her calculating eyes drifted to Syaoran.

Syaoran met her gaze and then looked away. He couldn't take that look right now. He knew exactly what she was saying with her gaze, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell Sakura how he felt...because Eriol had been Syaoran's best friend since they were babies. They had grew up together and Syaoran trusted Eriol with his life. And he wasn't about to ruin Eriol's life either.

**********

" What happened down there?" 

Tomoyo's voice jerked through her thoughts and she quickly turned around and hid the box behind her back quickly. Tomoyo was standing at her doorway, staring at her curiously.

" Sakura?"

Sakura laughed, a bit nervously. " Oh, hey...Tomoyo, I didn't see you there.."

Tomoyo walked in with not one by your leave and settled on her bed. She noticed the box behind her hands and sighed.

" Sakura, I've seen it."

Sakura let out her breath. " Damn."

Tomoyo smiled a bit as Sakura brought the box out from behind her back. The box was something Tomoyo had seen many times, but not as much as Sakura had seen it. That box was sort of like a hidden dream for Sakura, a chance, a little trickle of what could've been....and in Sakura's thoughts, what should've been.

" Sakura, are you still....still hanging onto the memory of Little Wolf? He's gone, Sakura. He's gone, he hasn't mailed you in a long time, your getting married soon, and you've got your whole life ahead of you."

Sakura opened the box carefully. " I know, Tomoyo. I've reminded myself over and over that I'm getting married. But too many things are happening."

Tomoyo rose an eyebrow. " Care to tell your best friend?" 

Sakura felt tears rise to her eyes. " Tomoyo....when I kissed Syaoran the first time, it was nothing like I experienced ever. The merest touch makes me shiver. His face, his touch is all I think about, all I dream about. And then Little Wolf is always, always there, the purest love, the kind that I never thought existed. Then there's Eriol, who makes me smile and always cheers me up. Yet....yet, I don't love him. And I'm getting married to him."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks and she touched one of the letters and smiled softly. " Three guys, Sakura. Three people that have strung my heart along, that make me cry and laugh and shiver and love...I don't know what to do. I just want to leave this all behind. I just want everything to be simple again. Simple.."

Tomoyo felt her own heart tighten at Sakura's tears and knelt, wrapping her best friend in her arms. " You've just got to figure out who......who really loves you. Don't pay attention to responsibilities, bonds, anything! Just look deep in your heart and find the person who you love. Who you can't live without."

Sakura cried, " I know! I have! I know who I love! Little Wolf is who I love. But I also have this strong feeling for Syaoran and I know I can't live without Syaoran either. When I saw his face, my whole body came alive. That's why I'm confused, Tomoyo. I'm confused."

Tomoyo sighed. " Don't worry, Sakura. I'll help you. I'll help you through this."

Sakura leaned her head against her friend's shoulder and picked up the teddy bear that Little Wolf had given her. " I'm so confused..."

********

Tomoyo crept down the stairs, carefully stepping through the house as to not disturb any sleepers. A light was on in the kitchen and Tomoyo made her way into the kitchen.

Just as she suspected, Syaoran was there, his head on the kitchen table, his shoulders sagging in exhaustion.

" Syaoran?" she said softly.

Syaoran jerked and rose his head, his eyelids drooping, tiredly. " Oh...hey, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo sat beside Syaoran and watched him carefully. She smiled softly and said, " You should go get some sleep."

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. " Yah....yah, I should."

Tomoyo coughed. " Something happened, right? Something happened between you and Sakura."

Syaoran flinched. " N-Nothing happened."

Tomoyo rose one eyebrow. " Uh huh."

Syaoran groaned. " I have no idea what your talking about, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo blinked at him. " Yes you do....you love Sakura and your holding back because of Eriol. It's a noble deed alright, but your going to suffer a lot."

Syaoran shifted. " I'll get over her..."

Tomoyo laughed. " You'll live but you'll never get over her, Syaoran. Never."

Syaoran looked up into Tomoyo's eyes and saw the truth there. He groaned again and dropped his head onto the table. " Don't make me feel worse, alright? I'm already betraying my best friend by kissing Sakura behind his back. I feel like an absolute fool."

Tomoyo shook her head sadly and then got up suddenly, making her way to her backpack that sat on the family room couch. Syaoran didn't notice her leave and when she came back, she dropped something onto the table.

Syaoran looked up, startled and then gasped.

It was the catalogue for Tomoyo's clothesline.

But it was Sakura's laughing emerald eyes that peered at him.

" Y-You put Sakura on the cover.." He breathed. She was wearing that white wedding dress and holding a rose, smiling at him. Roses were all over and he smiled softly. She was absolutely beautiful. 

" Yah, Syaoran. Look at her. You know who's she's smiling at? You. You know who she loves right now? You."

Syaoran looked up at her, his eyes wide. " No she doesn't. She loves that mysterious letter writing guy."

Tomoyo sighed. " Think what you will, Syaoran. Just remember, chances like these don't come often. Take the chance while you can. Tell her how you feel...before you lose her forever."

Syaoran stared down at the cover of the catalogue as Tomoyo's words echoed in his mind long after she had left. _Before you lose her forever...._

*********

Sakura and Eriol walked into the house, laughing as they returned from the park. Eriol had suddenly felt this urge to exercise and had dragged Sakura a long with him. They had raced all the way home and Sakura had of course, beaten him. 

" I can't believe I got beaten in running by a girl!" Eriol moaned.

Sakura punched him in the arm. " So what if I am a girl? You run slower than a turtle."

Eriol grew dot eyed. " Turtles don't run.."

Sakura laughed and they went into the kitchen. Tomoyo burst into the room, her eyes wide.

" Sakura! Eriol! Your back!" Tomoyo cried, her voice panicked.

Sakura and Eriol turned around, their eyes wide. " What happened?" Eriol asked, concerned.

Tomoyo was breathing hard. " Sy-Syaoran...he left."

Sakura gasped and Eriol froze. " What?"

Tomoyo took a deep breath. " He left. He went to China or Japan, I don't know, that's the most logical places. He could be heading anywhere right now. He's packed his luggage and he left. He wrote a note saying he's got this job offer somewhere and needed to go and he wanted to say he was sorry, but he'll be back in time for your wedding."

Eriol shouted, " What the hell?? How could he do that? Where's Yelan?"

He stormed out of the room, yelling for Yelan. Sakura was still frozen, her body numb.

" Syaoran's....gone?" She whispered, her voice cracking.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, and her expression softened. " Oh, god, Sakura, I'm sorry. He just left...I don't know why, maybe it was because of what happened last night, but....I'm sorry."

Sakura whispered, " No....no, he can't leave, he can't!!"

She turned to Tomoyo desperately. " He didn't leave, he couldn't just leave me!! We're....we're friends, I-I-"

Tomoyo hugged her. " I know, Sakura. I know."

Tears ran faster down Sakura's cheeks. " He can't leave, Tomoyo....he can't leave me."

Tomoyo took a deep breath. " Sakura...that's not all. A letter arrived for you...."

Sakura felt a familiar flutter grow in her chest as Tomoyo took out a green envelope. " Oh my god..." Sakura gasped, her heart pounding against her chest. It couldn't be! She was dreaming! That green envelope...the same ones that had made her whole body tingle with happiness just a few months ago. 

With trembling fingers, Sakura reached out and took the envelope. She glanced at Tomoyo who urged her to open it. Imagining the worst, Sakura opened the envelope and took out a necklace. It was silver and it had an emerald jewel that gleamed in the light. She gasped.

" A necklace.." Tomoyo murmured. " What does it mean?" 

Sakura could only gape at it. She looked down at the envelope again and then took out the letter.

Only two sentences were written, in the centre of the page.

__

I'm sorry Cherry Blossom. Please forget about me.

Little Wolf

Sakura gaped at the letter and she couldn't take it anymore. She slid down to the floor and her hands trembled as she shook her head. 

" I can't take it anymore, Tomoyo....Syaoran's left me and Little Wolf's left me. That's all people do in my life. They leave me...."

__

a/n: HI! I rather think this is a quick update...for me at least! lol! I try to write faster, but it's summer!! You know...summer!! I get lazy...lol! How are you guys liking the angst and the drama of this fic so far? Lol! I swear, I would probably have gone insane if I was in any of their positions!

REVEIW everyone! The fic is almost over!! (yes, I'll be ending this one reeeally soon!!) so show me your suppourt!! REVIEW! 

Lol, see ya latez

__

*starjade*


	20. The Photoshop

Eyes of Mist

Card Captor Sakura

****

Chapter Twenty

__

*starjade*

The Photoshop 

****

1 1/2 Years Later...

Syaoran bent down and inspected his work carefully. The picture was perfect, he thought faintly as he scrutinized the photo.

After many, many takes he had finally captured the innocence of the model. She was standing near a lake, a simple white dress, only reaching to her knees but adding purity to the scene. She was looking back at them at an angle that was almost impossible to manage, and holding a single cherry blossom, however the bushes around her flowed with roses. 

  
It had been a year and a half since he had left Hong Kong. Probably more, but he hardly kept up with dates these days. He lived in London, of course still a photographer. But his job was now more intricate, more skilled than those silly years he had spent in Japan and Hong Kong. 

Every picture had to be perfect. Every picture had to radiate some sort of meaning.

He didn't contemplate what that meaning was.

He made a lot of money, but he stayed at a small apartment. He pretty much lived for his job. He was sent all over the world, but he never took jobs in Japan or Hong Kong. It was an old fear, that he tried to overcome, but he knew it was there, lurking behind his heart.

Sakura...that name seemed to be imprinted in his mind. Eriol and Sakura must be happily married by now, he thought. He didn't know how to control himself around her...so he had left. He had left for good.

He had gotten the marriage invitation of course. His butler had sent it to him, the only man who knew where he was. Wei was a trustworthy fellow and had told him that Eriol had questioned him more than once about Syaoran's whereabouts, but not once had Wei told Eriol.

Yet he didn't go. He sent a message of his own telling them he couldn't make it and asking for forgiveness. He had sent a present, a vase. It was filled with roses, but the design was a cherry blossom all over the vase.

It was his sign. His message. His meaning. Roses and Cherry Blossoms. 

He painfully missed Eriol, but he knew this was for Eriol's own good. Once their marriage was even more established, he'd come back. Then he wouldn't be any trouble for Eriol and Sakura.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and remembered a familiar scene.

******

" Syaoran , are you ok?"

Syaoran swallowed. " Y-yah..."

Sakura smiled. "It seems like you were deep in thought...it took me a long time to get through to you.."

Syaoran coughed. " Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sakura chuckled. " I wanted to see what picture you chose for the cover. I heard it was a really good one , but Tomoyo never told me which model you chose."

__

You, Syaoran thought. _I chose you.._

Syaoran stared at Sakura and then looked away. " Look , I'm really sorry...for putting you in this mess..."

Sakura stared at Syaoran and smiled cheerfully. " Oh , don't worry about that , Syaoran. I forgave you a long time ago."

Syaoran looked down. " I still feel so guilty..."

Sakura leaned down in front of him and put her hand on his chin. " Don't feel guilty about it. Your a good friend to me, Syaoran and I'd never want to risk our friendship."

Syaoran felt a shock tremble through him at her touch and stared into Sakura's eyes. An emotion , unlike any before trickled down his spine as he felt his own , shaking hand rise to put it against her cheek. Sakura's eyes changed at the touch and her face seemed to be coming closer.

__

Uh oh...was the first thought that raced through his head as her lips touched his. 

It was a gentle, soft kiss , but boy was it spectacular! It was a kiss that none of them ever experienced before , something that completed their body , mind and soul. Both of them didn't know what they were doing as the kiss grew deeper and deeper. Their lips knew each other and a warmth shot through Syaoran's body hitting his heart and filling that empty void. Softly , his tongue touched her lips and she opened her mouth accepting him....

But that was when reality shook them both out of their stupor.

Syaoran broke away from Sakura and stared at her , horrified. Sakura stared back at him and her eyes filled with tears.

" Oh my god...Syaoran , I am so sorry , I didn't mean to , I was just caught up in the moment , and oh..."

She got up quickly and whispered , " Please forgive me.."

__

Please forgive me..

Syaoran jerked out of his stupor as a person ran the front desk repeatedly. He had his own store, and it was annoying as ever when someone interrupted his work or his thoughts. He made his way to the desk and said coldly, " What do you want?"

The man asked, " How much for that photo over there?"

The man was pointing to one of the framed photos all over the store. Yet it wasn't just any other photo. It was the one of Sakura, holding the roses. She was on the cover of Tomoyo's magazine of course, but he had secretly taken one of the other photos he had taken of her.

" It's not for sale," Syaoran growled. " Anything else?"

The man pleaded, " Come on! I really need that picture! My friend was in here and he told me that he loved that picture and I wanted to buy it as a present. He's married and his wife just had her first child. Come on, please?"

Syaoran's resolve was slowly weakening, but he wouldn't show the man that. " I'm sorry, I will repeat, that picture is not for sale."

" I'll pay anything you ask for," The man said once more, not giving up. " He really wants that picture."

Syaoran eyes strayed to that picture. He knew why the man would want it. Sakura was so beautiful. It one shot, she showed everything that his models took twenty, thirty shots to show. A ray of innocence, a purity and a happiness that could not be seen anywhere else.

It was the only thing he had left of Sakura.

And the only way he could get over her was to give it away.

" A-Alright. You can have it," Syaoran finally said.

The man grinned and shook Syaoran's head gratefully. " Thank you so much mister." He paid quickly and then left, taking that framed picture with him. The empty spot on the wall hit Syaoran hard and he had to sit down quickly.

Sakura was gone, he reminded himself. Married. Probably expecting. 

Stop thinking about her!

He rubbed his temples and groaned. Damn women. They always made life so hard!! He got up with a sigh and moved back to the dark room. Might as well get some more pictures developed. It'd take his mind of things...and a certain someone.

***************

" Where did you get this??" Eriol burst out, surprise clear in his face.

Levon surprised, said, " From a nearby photo shop. It's a pretty famous place, a lot of big people go there to hire the photographer. He's really good. He had that photo hanging on the wall. I know that your wife would appreciate it, so I bought it."

Eriol shook his head slowly in wonderment. " How did you get it? When a photo is hanging on the wall, that means its not for sale!!"

Levon grinned. " I told him that you saw it yourself and that you loved it and you really wanted the picture. He first said no, but he gave in eventually."

Eriol said under his breath, " What would this picture be doing in London? Sakura isn't a model and this picture was taken a long time ago..."

Levon shrugged. Levon knew very little of Eriol's life in Hong Kong. He knew that Eriol was adopted into a huge family and that he got married to a really nice lady. They had come to London for a vacation and his wife had just given birth to a kid. 

They also had this catalogue from a year ago. When Levon saw a similar photo in that Photoshop, he knew that he needed to buy it for Eriol.

" So do you like it?" Levon asked.

Eriol shook his head, and laughed. " I love it! But you have to tell me where this photo shop is. I need to know."

Levon rose an eyebrow. " Okay...It's on the corner besides that foreign flower shop where you bought those cherry blossoms for your wife. Remember?"

Eriol thought for a moment and then grinned. " Okay! Tomorrow, my wife and I will go and see this person...the person who owns this photo shop. I need to know how he got that picture."

Levon's eyes widened. It was like some mystery or something. Why did Eriol need to see that cold person who owned that store? Really, he personally would have nothing to do with that guy. Eriol, however, seemed hell bent on seeing the owner and his wife seemed eager to see this man too, so it didn't really matter. He just hoped they would find what they were looking for.

********

Syaoran wiped the counter and laid out all the pick ups for the day on the desk. Trying not to look at the empty spot on the wall, he looked around the photo shop for something to do.

Everything was spotless. His photos were all done, he hardly had any sleep last night, for he had concentrated his whole night on finishing all of his jobs. He was done early and he had nothing else to do.

Suddenly the phone rang and he nearly leapt for the receiver. Almost breathlessly, he answered, " Hello, this is Little Wolf Photoshop, can I help you?"

" Hello!" said a girl's voice.

Syaoran sat down on his chair and said formally, " Would you like to order a photo job, or pick up some photos?"

The girl said, " Actually, I would like to order a photo job. My friend is having a birthday party soon and I'd love to have a professional come and take photos."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. A birthday. For goodness sakes. " Sure, where do you live?"

" I heard you do overseas," The girl said. " I live in Japan. Tomoeda, to be exact."

Syaoran froze. " Uh...can I get back to you?" He said, uncomfortably.

" Sure! I'll leave you my number!" The girl said cheerfully and rattled off her number before hanging up. Syaoran put the receiver down slowly. Japan? Tomoeda? God, he couldn't do this job!!

He went to the back room and picked up the rest of the photos, trying to busy himself. Tomoeda...the city seemed to haunt him and he groaned as he picked up the photos and laid them on the table. When he got out of the room, a baby carriage was in the middle of the room, a man staring at the photos on the wall. 

  
Syaoran stared at the baby, who had dropped his rattle. The baby had blue eyes...really familiar blue eyes. Syoaran picked up the rattle for the baby and gave it to him. " Here." He said, trying to gentle out his gruff voice. 

  
The baby giggled and the man turned around. Instantly, Syaoran and his eyes met. Syaoran's jaw dropped and so did the man's.

" Syaoran?" The man whispered.

Syaoran stared at him in shock. " Eriol??"

The man seemed to goggle at him for an hour before he strode across the room and hugged Syaoran quickly, thumping him on his back. " Syaoran!! God!! You were here all that time?? You bastard?? Why did you leave?? Everyone was all worried and crying and-"

Syaoran felt his eyes burn. His best friend..." God, Eriol, I missed you." Syaoran said, the sentimental words sounding strange on his tongue.

Eriol's eyes softened. " I knew it was you! When Levon, a guy I met here, bought me Sakura's picture, I knew that you must own this photo-shop! It's been, what, a year and a half?? Why did you leave?"

Syaoran shrugged. " I guess I needed some space to breathe. I wanted to go overseas, get some new customers, new jobs."

Eriol looked around himself, in awe. " You know, you are a wicked photographer. You really capture emotion in your pictures."

Syaoran shrugged, uncomfortably. " Yah, I guess."

Eriol looked back at him and then suddenly grinned. " Wait, I want to show you my kid. Look! His name is Kesijo. Kesi, for short."

Syaoran's eyes went back to the child, who was sucking on the rattle. Sakura's baby, he thought. " The kids beautiful.." Syaoran murmured and bent down, holding out a finger. The baby grasped his finger and smiled at him, those blue eyes twinkling.

" See, Kesi already likes you!" Eriol said happily. " This is your Uncle, Kesi. Uncle Syaoran!"

Syaoran grinned at the name but no matter what he could do, that heart of his had shattered even more. There was nothing left to break. 

But this was okay. Sakura had Eriol and Syaoran trusted Eriol more than anything in the world.

" Sorry...sorry I couldn't come to the wedding," Syaoran said, looking down.

Eriol grinned. " It's alright. Besides- Oh, look, my wife is here!"

Syaoran's heart nearly stopped and he choked. " She's... She's here??" He stuttered.

Eriol grinned. " Yah, she just went to go get something from the flower shop next door. Hey, darling!" He cried as a woman entered the Photoshop.

Syaoran's eyes widened at the sight of the woman and the woman's eyes widened too.

" Syaoran?" She whispered. " Is it really you?"

a/n: HAAAY! The ficcy is ALMOST DONE! *dances* I lub all my reviewers, review this chappy too, aight? Tell me wat ya think of it!

see ya latez,

*starjade*


	21. The Stranger

Eyes of Mist

****

Card Captor Sakura

Chapter Twenty One

__

*starjade*

The Stranger

Syaoran gaped at the girl. he couldn't believe it. 

This couldn't be happening! She was...she was....

" T-Tomoyo?" He stuttered, his eyes wide.

Tomoyo had froze at the sight of him and now her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. " Oh Syaoran!!" She cried and ran towards him, hugging him hard. " You fool! You damned bastard!!" She swore, banging his chest with her fist, crying hard. " Why the hell did you leave?"

Syaoran was having a hard time trying to understand this. He was expected an auburn haired girl of his dreams to walk through that door. Why was...why did Tomoyo come through it? What did that mean?

" You didn't...you didn't marry Eriol...did you?" Syaoran choked out, his eyes confused_._

Tomoyo hit him hard. " When you left, did you know what happened to her? DID YOU? You insensitive jerk!"

Syaoran's realised his jaw was open and he clamped it shut and whirled around to stare at Eriol, his head whirling with impossible thoughts. " Eriol!! I thought you got married to...to Sakura! What...what is this?"

Eriol shrugged, his eyes alight. " We almost did get married. But she was so sad, always crying, she never did talk to me. I asked her if she loved anyone else, and she told me yes. I asked her why she was marrying me then and she told me that the person she loved didn't love anyone else, or whatever she said. Something about some mysterious letter writer, or whatnot. So I cancelled the wedding."

Syaoran was staring at him. " What??"

" I cancelled the wedding. I told her to go after the one she loved. It hurt me a lot when I let her go, but I got over it She told me she couldn't go after the one she loved , so I tried helping her in finding new guys, trying to find a new guy to help her get over the other one. Tomoyo and I played matchmaker and ended up..."

" Matchmaking ourselves!" Tomoyo smiled, pointing at the newborn baby in the carriage. 

Syaoran's heart was pounding on his chest. This was all a dream. A dream he would wake up from, sweating and shaking. Usually, his dreams involved Sakura, though.

Syaoran choked out, " That's...that's not Sakura's baby. Sakura never got married. She never got married. Oh god.."

Tomoyo said softly, " We tried to contact you so many times. No matter what, you had hidden yourself and we couldn't find you anywhere."

Syaoran had to sit down. He ran a hand through his hair and groaned, banging the table with his fist. Eriol suddenly gasped. " Your the one!! Your the one she loves!! Your that mysterious letter writing guy!! You...you love her!"

Syaoran raised his head and stared incredulously at Tomoyo. " You never told him?"

" I should be asking you the same thing!" Tomoyo shot back. " Besides, you asked me to keep it a secret. So I did!" 

Eriol stared at Tomoyo. " You never told me?"

Tomoyo huffed. " At least you can be sure that I'll never tell anyone your secrets!"

There was silence after that and then Eriol stormed over to Syaoran and punched him straight in the jaw. Syaoran yelped in shock and Tomoyo cried out. 

" You loved her the whole time I was getting married to her!! Didn't you??"

Syaoran nodded slowly, massaging his jaw. " Yes."

" And you didn't say nothing!" Eriol shouted.

" Yes."

" Sakura didn't even know that you loved her!"

" Yes."

" YOU DAMNED FOOL! Why didn't you tell me?" Eriol cried.

Syaoran rubbed his jaw. " You....it looked like you were in love with Sakura."

Eriol stared as Syaoran continued, " I wasn't about to take that away from you. You're my best friend."

Eriol looked away from him and stared at the wall. " God."

" Yah."

Eriol suddenly grabbed Syaoran by his coat and hauled him off his chair. He stared directly into Syaoran's eyes and said menacingly, " You are going to Japan. You will go to Sakura's house. You will apologize and ask her to marry you. RIGHT NOW!"

Eriol dragged a surprised Syaoran to the door and shoved him out of the shop. " AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU DO!" Eriol yelled out into the street as Syaoran stared at him in shock.

Closing the door behind him, Eriol was met by Tomoyo's raised eyebrows. " You really know how to solve a guy's love problems, don't you."

Eriol smiled. " Oh yah."

*********

Sakura giggled as she swung a girl around as fast as she could. The girl was laughing loudly, her high pitched laughter echoing in the room. Children clamoured around her and Sakura had to call over one of her assistants as she cried out, " I have to leave now, boys and girls."

The room whined and Sakura said, " I'll be back tomorrow! See you later!" She blew kisses and grabbed her bag as she walked out of the daycare centre.

She stopped one of the workers and whispered, " Has my brother come by yet?"

The worker shook her head and Sakura smiled at her. " Alright. I'm taking off now, okay?"

" See you later, Sakura," the worker grinned and went back to the daycare. Sakura walked out of the building, breathing in the fresh air, feeling a sense of serenity fall over her body. She hiked her bag over her shoulder and started on her way back home.

Her brother had gotten married and already had his own family. He lived near them, so he could check on their father regularly. Her father had gotten a bit sick lately and he had been hospitalized twice already. She was quite worried. She had started a job at the daycare centre while she attended university. It was a nice place to work and it helped that she loved children.

She knew that she was healing. Slowly, she was healing. She was young and immature a year and a half ago. She had believed that this mysterious letter writer was her soul mate. It was quite funny how dangerous that was. She knew deep in her heart, that she still believed that this letter writer was her soul mate, but she didn't let it control her life.

She had almost gotten married to Eriol. She would've gotten married to Eriol, too, if she had lied about loving another. But she couldn't lie about that, not to her future husband. Eriol and her had gotten close as friends and she had told him straight out. Now he was married to Tomoyo.

It was funny how that worked out. They had tried getting her on so many dates, but at the end of each one, Sakura would politely turn them down. 

She wasn't ready for a relationship. Not yet. She thought, maybe never.

She missed Syaoran horribly. It was a strange relationship they had. Such an attraction, she had never felt before. She yearned for him, in the middle of the darkest nights, and wished that wherever he was, he'd be thinking of her too.

It was too much of a far stretch though. Syaoran had probably gotten on with his life, like Eriol and Tomoyo had. Sakura was left behind. Always left behind.

Sakura made her way into the house and hugged her father , who was reading the newspaper.

" Hello, father!" she said happily. " Do you need anything? Tea?"

Her father shook his head. " I just had some. Touya and his wife were over."

Sakura grinned. " That's good."

" How was your day at work?" Fujitaka asked, as Sakura began to set out the ingredients for dinner.

Sakura shrugged. " It was fun. This really cute girl I think is quite precocious. She gives me advice and once told me that I can't give up the love of my life. It was really funny, for a four year old to look that serious and to say such a thing."

Fujitaka's eyes grew serious but he nodded. " Seems to me that she's wise beyond her years."

Sakura smiled and chopped the vegetables quickly. The doorbell rang and Sakura dropped the knife, hurrying to the door. 

" It's probably Touya. He forgot to pick me up today!" Sakura told Fujitaka and opened the door.

Her eyes widened. It was a mailman, a small golden envelope in his hand.

" Letter for Kinomoto, Sakura."

Sakura looked at the envelope, awed. " That's me...I guess."

The mailman handed her the envelope and tipped his hat as he walked away. Sakura slowly closed the door, her eyes on the envelope. In elegant writing, her name was etched across the middle of the envelope.

" What is it?" Her father asked, interested.

Sakura ripped open the flap and pulled out a card. It was elegantly made, out of a soft material. She opened it and it was an invitation to a ball.

" It's an invitation....to a huge ball! It's hosted by one of those large families...but how would they know me? Why would they invite me?"

Fujitaka shrugged, his eyes curious. " I have no idea."

Sakura stared at the card and then shook her head. " This is absolutely useless. It's probably just some prank or something. Or maybe it got delivered to the wrong person. Maybe there's someone else by the name of Sakura Kinomoto."

Fujitaka laughed. " I don't think so, honey. Why don't you go?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. " If I did go, do you think I'd be quite happy, among rich strangers?"

Fujitaka stared at her with knowing eyes. " You might meet somebody-"

" Stop it, father!" Sakura cried. " I don't want to meet anyone! Why can't you understand?? I don't want to meet anyone at all!"

" Sakura-" Fujitaka broke in.

" I won't go!" Sakura said firmly, throwing the card to floor. " Those rich people can have their own parties. It's not like they'll miss me."

She stormed away, opening the doors to the backyard and falling onto the swing. The swing always calmed her down, probably because one of the only memories she had of her mother was about the swing. She was only three and her mother was pushing her on the swing, an expression of love and joy in her eyes.

Sakura felt that familiar flash of amber eyes through her vision. She sighed and got up. It was no use. She would never forget him. 

It was quite funny. After Syaoran had left, Sakura realised she loved him. Little Wolf, she would never forget, such a person remained deeply graven in her soul. Yet Syaoran had claimed her heart and she knew she would never get it back.

Wondering if Syaoran had gotten married and already with children, she walked over to the fountain of water beside the swing. Swishing her fingers back and forth over the cool water, she sung to herself softly.

__

Tears fall

drops of pain

tearing through

yearning

wanting

needing

its all I can do

to stop myself

from stopping you

as you leave

and I turn away

you won't see

how these

tears fall

drops of pain

tearing through

yearning

wanting

needing

you.

Suddenly, an image appeared in the water. It was a face, chestnut bangs falling softly into intense amber eyes. Sakura's breathing hitched and her eyes widened.

" Syaoran..." she breathed as she reached out with her fingers towards the image in the water. Her fingers barely grazed the water's surface before it disappeared like it was never there.

Sakura sighed. This had to stop! Syaoran was gone, Little Wolf was gone, everybody was gone!! She had to move on! Sakura thought of the card, lying on the floor.

And that was a good way to start.

***********************

" And you are going because..." Touya trailed off. 

Sakura combed her hair, hopelessly trying to get the short locks into some sort of a style. Finally, she just let it go free and glared at her brother.

" Because I am moving on with my life. I might meet someone there, and maybe then I'll forget-" Sakura stopped and then looked into the mirror, putting on the lip gloss again. Without Tomoyo, her make up was pathetically weak. All she was wearing was mascara and lip gloss. Tomoyo had the skill of making make-up look natural. Sakura had the skill of making make-up look like...paint.

Sakura brushed off the casual dress. It was black and simple. She knew she'd look cheap besides the richly elegant people at the party. It was the best dress she had, besides her engagement one. And that she would never wear.

" I'm ready!" Sakura said flouncing down the stairs as Touya followed her sullenly.

" I don't think this party is a great idea," Touya started with Fujitaka but Fujitaka gave him a look.

" She'll go, Touya. And you will drive her," Fujitaka said and his tone was final.

" Little Kaijuu," Touya muttered as he grabbed his keys and walked outside.

Sakura stomped his foot and cried, " I am NOT a kaijuu!!"

Touya winced with pain. " That was with heels!!" He cried.

" Get used to it!" Sakura said, giggling.

As they drove up and the houses became bigger and huger, and more fancier, Sakura began to doubt her rash decision to go. What if the card was fake? What if this was all a mistake? What if-

" We're here..." Touya said in a rather strange voice. Sakura looked up and gasped. It was in a huge mansion, baloneys and pools and limousines. It was too grand for her. All she wanted right now was to turn back and drive straight home, to the small little house that she had lived in all her life.

" T-Touya, maybe we should-" Sakura started, her voice wobbling. Then she took a deep breath. " Thanks for driving me, Touya. I'll call you when I want you to pick me up."

Touya gave her a look and shook his head. " Maybe I should come with you-"

" Touya, I can do this!" Sakura said, firmly. " I'm a grown woman. I'm not a child anymore."

" Alright, alright!" Touya held his hands up in defeat. " Go on, grown woman. Have fun!"

As he drove off, Sakura could feel that icy hand grip her heart again, but she breathed slowly. You can do this, Sakura repeated to herself as she walked up to the doorman. You can do this.

Squeezing her eyes tight at the door, expecting to be rejected, the doorman said in a jolly voice, " You're Kinomoto, Sakura, right?"

Sakura peeked an eye open. " Y-yes...."

" Let me escort you in!" he said, smiling at her. He held out an arm and Sakura stared at it, wonder what to do. Carefully, she laid her arm on his and he grinned as they walked in. As they did, Sakura could feel her self confidence lowering and lowering, as woman, decked out in expensive jewels and dresses passed her by, and she could feel the scornful glances and whispers.

Really, why had she come again??

As the doorman opened the doors to the ballroom, Sakura gasped. Never had she seen anything so rich! It was absolutely beautiful! A full orchestra playing as beautiful couples swirled on a large ballroom floor, tables covered in the finest cloth and chandeliers twinkling in the light. Grand staircases surrounded the room and Sakura had never felt so out of it in her life.

" Sit right here," The doorman said, leading her to a table. It was a smaller one, at the front, for only two people. Sakura settled into the chair and watched the couples swing gracefully around the floor.

It was rich and grand...but most of all, it was boring!

Sakura sighed. Yes, this was the way to change her life!! Suddenly, Sakura realised something. All of the couples were wearing masks.

This was a masquerade ball and she didn't even know???

No wonder everyone was giving her such looks. Sakura groaned and got up. She'd just call Touya and-

" May I have a dance, my lady?"

Sakura halted. Sakura turned and there was a man, holding a gloved hand out to her, a black mask on his face. 

Sakura shook her head. " No, I'm not feeling well and I was just going to leave-"

" Please, my lady? Just one dance!"

Something about his voice struck a cord deep within her. It was somewhat familiar and Sakura scrunched her eyes up, trying to remember. Finally, she laied her hand in his palm.

" Alright. One dance!" Sakura smiled at him and he tugged her hand gently, leading her to the dance floor. He held her hand tightly and put the other one around her waist, swaying her gently around the floor. Sakura could feel herself calming down, as the orchestra played a lilting music that seeped through her skin and into her heart.

" I wonder who invited me..." She mumbled, as the man twirled her.

" What was that?" The man asked, his voice amused.

" Nothing," Sakura smiled at him. The music changed and Sakura found that she didn't want to leave. She kept on dancing with him as the dances changed and it went faster and faster. Sakura was laughing as the man twirled her and even once picked her up, swinging her around. Sakura held her hands above her head, enjoying the feel of being lifted in the air as the man slowly let her down.

That was when she noticed that they were close...too close for comfort. Her whole body was pressed against his and his hands were tightly wound around her waist and his lips..

Sakura wrenched away. God, no. No, no, no! Her heart beating fast against her chest, she whispered, " I'm sorry," And ran off the floor. He called after her, but she ran faster and faster, pushing away the ladies and running out the doors. 

A beautiful garden was set outside and she breathed hard. She was the most fickle person on earth. Just a year and a half- and she was attracted to a masked man. Sakura collapsed on the bench and watched the water trickle from the fountain.

" Hello?"

Sakura turned around and the masked man was there.

" H-Hey," Sakura answered and turned back around. " I'd really like to be alone right now, if that's alright"

The man sighed and sat beside her. She felt his whole presence next to her and felt a faint urge to lean towards him, have his arms wrap around her-

" Can't you tell me what's wrong?" The masked man asked. " You can trust me."

" I don't know you!" Sakura said, coldly. " Just leave me alone, okay?"

She got up and started to walk away from him.

" I love this girl."

Sakura halted. The masked man was still talking. " When I first saw her, I was attracted to her...yet I didn't admit it to myself. I found her annoying, too cheerful, too happy, too giggly. I disliked her greatly, yet I was still attracted to her. Then she got engaged."

Sakura was still as the man took a deep breath. " She was getting married and I couldn't do anything about it. So I left. And now I've come back, searching for her, hoping that she might....she might love me. The way I love her."

Sakura turned around and stared at him. " Why are you telling me this?"

The masked man looked at her. " You seemed like someone I could trust. What better then to spill all your deepest secrets to a stranger?"

Sakura breathed in and out. " Well, then, I hope you find her and be happy for the rest of your life."

She twisted on her heel and started to walk away.

" Sakura."

Sakura froze. That...that voice.

" H-How do you know my name?" Sakura choked out, turning around, her eyes wide. 

The masked man smiled and pulled out something from behind his back.

It was a teddy bear.

And around it was the tag, Little Wolf.

Slowly, the masked man pulled off his mask.

" God no," Sakura breathed out, her heart beating fast.

" Syaoran?"

a/n: HAHA! Story is ALMOST DONE!! Last chapter! Wat wat...wat wat....wat wat...

Remember this is not the ending. This could all be a dream...lol! I'm not that cruel!! Or am I....lol! Haahahhahaha!

ReViEw! 

__

*starjade*


	22. The End

Chapter Twenty Two

Card Captor Sakura

****

Eyes Of Mist

__

*starjade*

The End

Sakura stared at him, her eyes wide and scared.

No, this couldn't be happening! It just wasn't possible!

There in front of her stood....what looked to be Syaoran, holding a teddy bear in his hand...the same one that she had given Little Wolf so long ago.

She stared at him, and then whispered, " No."

The Syaoran look-alike stared back at her and then those frighteningly familiar amber eyes widened. " Sakura, don't-"

" NO!" She screamed. " STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The person stopped, frozen and tears rose to her eyes as she backed away from him, slowly, step by step. " No," She whispered. " I won't be haunted by your memories anymore. No."

The man reached towards her and she just said, " Don't touch me," in a cold voice that made him halt completely in his tracks as Sakura turned and ran. She ran and ran, her bare feet slapping against the grass as she ran down the hill, away from her haunting memories, away from the mansion, away from the masked man, away from her life. 

  
The feeling of the wet grass against her feet pushed her to run faster and the wind blowing at her, trying to prevent her from running, just motivated her to run faster, to erase the pain that was filling her chest.

Why was this all happening to her? What did she do to bring this onto herself? Absolutely nothing! Her breathing was coming hard, but she didn't want to think about what she had done. 

  
It was all because of that radio. That letter. Tomoyo's catalogue. 

A sob escaped her and she rose her eyes to look at the shining moon. " Why can't I be happy again?" She yelled. She stared up at the sky and tripped and stumbled as she screamed, " Please, can you just make this all go away?"

Honking burst through her reverie and she jerked, surprised. A bright light was heading rapidly towards her and she widened her eyes and her jaw dropped to scream but before she could, she felt herself falling, falling hard and pain, filling her head.

All went black.

***********

Sakura groaned. She moved around, her head hurting hard. Swallowing, she tried to open her eyes. Blurry dots covered her vision and she blinked hard. 

Where was she?

Groaning, she tried to get up. Her head swirled and a pounding throbbed through her whole head and she moaned with pain and collapsed back against a soft bed. 

" Shh..." Someone said. " You'll be alright."

Sakura blinked, wearily, trying to make out the person's face, but weariness got the better of her and she fell asleep before she could distinguish whose face it was swirling in the line of her vision.

*************

__

'Sakura...'

The teddy bear.

The tag. Little Wolf.

Sakura gasped as she woke up. Sweating profusely, she reached around for an imaginary alarm clock, but when none reached her hand, she opened her eyes cautiously.

" What the..." She muttered and got up, slowly. Her head was pounding with pain and she screwed her eyes shut until the pain passed over to a light throbbing. Blinking hard, she gazed at her surroundings with mounting confusion.

She was in a room, that much was obvious. A small room, to be sure. On a bed, covered with white sheets. There was a machine beeping beside her and there was something around her head. The walls were white, the curtains around her was white and everything in the room was painstakingly neat.

She pressed a hand to her head and tried to remember what made her fall. She couldn't remember anything. What happened? All she remembered was going to the ball. Then a masked man...and that was it.

" Hello. It looks like you're awake."

Sakura jerked and moved to look at the person that had just walked in. It was a man, dressed in a long white coat.

" D-Docter?" She stumbled. " What-What happened?"

The doctor looked gravely at her. 

" You were hit by a car. You ran out onto the road. I don't know why, but you did and the driver and this other man brought you here."

Sakura stared blankly at him. " Hit? By a car?"

" Yes."

" Then...why don't I remember anything?"

The doctor stared at her, carefully. " Have you experienced any recent trauma? Can you remember anything?"

Sakura pressed her fingertips against her forehead, willing herself to remember. " All I remember was going into a ball and a man asking me to dance. That's it."

The doctor nodded, his brow furrowed. " So from the dance to the time up to the crash, you can remember nothing."

Sakura looked down. " Nothing...doctor, can you call my father? My brother? They must be worried sick.?

The doctor smiled at her. " They have already been called. It's alright. They're coming over as soon as they can."

Sakura stared at him. " Wh-what? How did you know who I was? Who my father was?"

" Just calm down and relax. A nurse will come soon with some food. I want you to eat it all and don't stress yourself, alright?"

Sakura moved to protest but the doctor looked at her warningly and she stopped, sighing. " Alright."

Sakura shook her head hard. A dream...what had happened in her dream? It seemed important, somehow.

Hours passed by, and her father and brother came. They were worried about her (Touya was more angry than worried of course) but after seeing that she was fine, they had left after visiting hours were over. Sakura asked every minute when she could be released to go home, but with the blow to her head and a fractured rib, she'd have to stay at the hospital.

She wondered what had happened to her. What happened before the car crash? Why couldn't she remember anything?

The doctor had told her father that it was some sort of memory relapse. Something traumatic must have happened and she was blocking it out.

But how could that be? She tried to concentrate.

__

A teddy bear.

That's all she could see. A teddy bear. What the hell was wrong with her?

*******************

Sakura woke up suddenly. Gasping hard, she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around quickly, and groaned as a pain lanced through her body.

" Owww..." She moaned. She flopped back onto the bed, breathing hard. The doctors had given her some sort of medication to ease the hurt, but she could still feel the agonizing pain through her body.

How long had she been in the hospital? Only for a day and a night, and already she felt as if it was a month. She ate as a nurse brought in her breakfast and lying listlessly on the bed, watching TV, trying every five minutes to remember what had happened.

Nothing came up. The doctor had said maybe some recent trauma had befallen her. Trauma? What sort of trauma had she gone through? She wished she could remember. Nothing hurt more than knowing that something important had happened and not remembering a thing.

By evening, she was bored. The pain had lessened to a faint throb and she wanted to get out. As the nurse left, Sakura crept out of bed as stealthily as she could. She grimaced at the hospital gown she wore and took some clothes out of the pack that her father had brought her. 

There were loose pants and a baggy shirt, but that would do. There were still bandages wrapped around her stomach and every time she twisted, it killed like hell, so she had to walk carefully. There was nothing she could do to hide the bandage on her head, but it wasn't like she was running away, she was just going out for some air!!

Slipping on some slippers (it hurt too much bend down and tie her runners on) she walked down the hallways as normally as she could. She hoped no one would recognise her as she opened the doors to the back of the hospital. 

She smiled as the setting sun's rays hit her face. Breathing in gulps of fresh air, she turned and looked at her surroundings, smiling softly. It was a little garden for the kids at the hospital. A little jungle gym and a wishing well. 

That was when she saw someone at the wishing well.

Sakura went on the tips of her toes and tried to see catch a glimpse of the person. What if it was her doctor? It was a boy, to be sure, brown hair, casual clothes-

" Sakura?"

The wind seemed to stop blowing as everything around her went silent. Sakura froze, the earth halting completely. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at the boy in front of her. 

It was him. The boy who she loved, the boy who had run away almost two years ago. 

" Sy-Syaoran?" Sakura breathed, her heart pounding against her chest hard.

It was Syaoran alright. It was Syaoran's chestnut hair, his amber eyes, his tilted smile...everything that was about him was there.

" Sakura..." He said, his voice running through her like water. She stepped closer to him, step by step, a pain like none other piercing through her heart.

There was something else at the corner of her mind, but she couldn't recognize it. All she could see was Syaoran...

" You came back..." She whispered. " You came back."

He looked a bit confused and he stared at her with wide, almost frightened eyes. She walked closer to him, until they were only a foot away from each other. She reached up with a shaking hand and touched his cheek.

" You came back," She said firmly, her eyes glistening with tears. 

" I-I did," He swallowed, his eyes a turmoil of emotions. He clenched his teeth hard and whispered, " I came to tell you something."

A tear slipped past her eyes and ran down her cheek. Syaoran instantly rose a hand and wiped it away with his thumb and Sakura felt her whole body react to his touch. She leaned into his hand and he stopped, his eyes once more taking on that frightened look. 

Sakura couldn't even think. She could feel him, she could see him, she could hear him. This wasn't a dream...More tears slipping down her cheeks, she asked in a broken voice, " Why did you leave?"

Syaoran stared at her, blinking hard. " I had to."

" No you didn't," Sakura said, her voice taking on a hint of anger. " You left me. You left Eriol. You left all of us. You just ran away. Why did you leave?"

Syaoran turned his face away, and Sakura let out a wobbly smile and traced his jaw with her finger. He swallowed again as she whispered, " See? You're still running away."

" Not anymore," He replied, his voice quiet.

Sakura smiled and decided not to question him anymore, taking one last step closer to him and wrapping her arms around his torso. " Thanks for coming back, Syaoran. I missed you."

Syaoran didn't move until he finally put his arms around her, hesitantly. " I missed you too....Sakura.."

Everything was quiet as Sakura's eyes flew open. 

" Sakura..."

__

"Sakura."

Sakura froze. That...that voice.

" H-How do you know my name?" Sakura choked out, turning around, her eyes wide. 

The masked man smiled and pulled out something from behind his back.

It was a teddy bear. And around it was the tag, Little Wolf.

Sakura jerked, her whole body shaking as she wrenched out of Syaoran's hold. Syaoran's eyes were worried as she trembled as the memories flashed through her mind.

" Are you okay?" Syaoran asked, his voice worried. " You just were in a car accident and-"

He was still talking, but memories kept flashing through her mind.

__

Dear Little Wolf,

I cannot believe you actually replied! I am so happy that you did though. I was getting so anxious. I know I kind of sound crazy sometimes when I write these letters...I'm just overly hyper active. God knows why I'm saying this...

About your question. I know you must want me to explain why I don't want to reveal identities just yet. Probably because I don't want to be judged by the outside. I want you to be able to judge me from the way my personality is...not from how I look , or where I live. I know that we both will be tempted to do so...

" Sakura!!" Syaoran was yelling now, and Sakura realized she was on her knees. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

" Syaoran, I need to tell you something," Sakura said, and Syaoran kneeled down in front of her. 

" What?" He asked, his voice concerned. Sakura tried to breath, in and out, but rapidly, another memory came upon her. 

__

" Sakura , you foolish girl. Out of all the boys in the world , why did you fall in love with a stranger? Why couldn't you fall in love with someone like....Li , for example?" Tomoyo asked , slyly.

Sakura blinked then laughed. " I would never fall in love with that cold , serious little boy. He's so boring and weird and creepy....."

Tomoyo shrugged. " Who knows? One day , you'll forget about this 'Little Wolf' your always writing to , and fall in love with a person you can see , feel , talk to-"

Sakura winced, closing her eyes tightly. Why was she remembering this?? 

Syaoran was holding her now and she felt herself calm down at his touch. She loved him more than anything...but he needed to know.

" Syaoran, I-I wanted to tell you what happened. A long time ago, before you came as a photographer, I was on this radio thing and I met this guy...Little Wolf. We were mailing each other and I...I fell in love with him."

Syaoran's eyes widened and Sakura felt her heart clench. " Sakura, I want to say something too-"

" No!" Sakura held up a hand, and continued rapidly, " I was going to meet him one day and then he didn't come. Eriol came instead. I was so depressed, I agreed to marry him. Then I tried to meet Little Wolf again...and once more he didn't show up. And then there was you..."

Syaoran opened his mouth to talk, but he couldn't say a thing as Sakura closed her eyes once more. 

__

"I'll miss you when your gone..."

"_Syaoran's....gone?"_

"I'm sorry Cherry Blossom. Please forget about me."

" God no," Sakura breathed out, her heart beating fast.

****

" Syaoran?"

Sakura halted. Everything grew still and all she could feel was Syaoran's arms around her and the wind blowing fast. Her head hurt more than anything in the world and her chest was flaring with pain.

She turned to Syaoran, who was trying his hardest to talk as fast as he could to her.

" -Sakura, I'm really sorry, I couldn't tell you, he was my best friend and I just-" Syaoran was breathing hard. 

" You're..." Sakura whispered.

" I'm Little Wolf," Syaoran said, his voice cracking. " I've wanted to tell you for so long...I'm Little Wolf, I was the one who wrote to you for so long, I'm the one who broke you're heart and caused you such pain, I'm the bastard who ran away."

Sakura couldn't breathe. Syaoran...Little Wolf...Syaoran...Little Wolf...

It all made sense now. Sakura searched Syaoran's eyes and knew it was the truth. In a way, she had known it all along.

Syaoran was Little Wolf.

Tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks and Syaoran tried desperately to wipe them away and Sakura grabbed his hands tightly, crying hard. 

" D-Don't leave me," She sobbed, as he tentatively hugged her.

" Never," He said fiercely. " I won't ever leave you."

Sakura hugged him tightly. " My little wolf..." She whispered and Syaoran smiled, his smile warming her heart as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a breathtaking kiss, pressing her close against him, their tears mingling together, holding each other as tightly as the could for so long apart could hardly compensate for the time they had lost. 

And even as doctors ran towards them, as nurses and patients called out to them, through the whistling of the breeze and the setting sun, there was only the two of them. Separated for so long, brought to each other through tears and pain, they were together at last. 

__

Dreams

Are all I have 

of those eyes

those eyes of mist

A love so innocent

so deep and pure

a yearning that hurts

needing only

your heart

your smile 

your touch

yet I know that

in my dreams

those eyes 

those eyes of mist

will speak more words

than your voice

and that touch of silk

will lead me to you

and to those eyes

those eyes of mist

__

a/n: Epilogue Up Next! 


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Love stories are the romance of life. The essence of the heart, the pounding and the aches we feel deep in our bodies. Love is sometimes hated, feared, needed, scoffed at- But you cannot deny love exists. Many love stories don't end happily. Yet in those rare love stories....so perfect, yet so heartbreaking....the love is carried on to the ends of time.....through to the old and the after life. 

Sometimes a love story can end with a swift kiss and a marriage proposal with two kids and a cottage on the hill. Sometimes, they end in a sweet agony, tears and death. Sometimes, they end in a yearning that carries on through the years, the most devastating of them all.

Yet this love story was different. It was reality.......a real life love story, all brought together with the age old question of coincidence....or fate.

This love story was unravelled by a young girl, eleven years old who came to understand her parent's love....and their survival through the years. 

If this is Love...

Then why do I Fear it?

A smile. A touch, a glance, a kiss. White dresses....hands joined....tears and laughter....a bouquet....an aisle....

If this is Love....

Then why does it feel forbidden?

Love...deep into the moonlight....a life, born new....happiness....

__

If this is Love

Then why do I feel like dying?

__

~**13 Years Later~**

" Mother! I asked for grape juice, not orange!" Kasia yelled, stubbornly. " I hate orange juice!"

Kasia's mother rolled her eyes. " Can you just drink you're juice and get to school? Please?"

Kasia shook her head. " I. Want. Grape Juice!!"

Kasia's brother waddled into the kitchen, his eyes intent on the butter knife on the table. Without his mother seeing him, the little boy grabbed the knife with pudgy little hands and began to wack the chair with it.

" No, no, Kaito, that's dangerous!" Mother cried, her eyes widening as she raced over to the pudgy little boy and grabbed the knife out of his hands. Instantly, the boy's eyes watered and he began to bawl. 

" Oh come on, Kaito-" Mother started, but then the milk that was heating on the stove boiled over the rim and Kasia began to scream, " Orange Juice! Can't I just get some damned orange juice over here?"

" Kasia!"

The chaos in the kitchen halted....except for the milk of course, but that was unstoppable. Kasia turned slowly, her eyes going up and up until she saw an angry amber eyes and then she looked down quickly. Even Kaito stopped crying and stared up at his angry father. 

" Kasia! Get your own juice and I don't want to hear you swear again. Kaito! Why are you playing with that knife?" Her father bellowed

" Me daddy!" Kaito squealed, reaching for the knife again, but his mother pulled it out of reach.

" I don't think so, Kaito!" His father growled and picked Kaito up and held him up, holding him up to the ceiling. Kaito began to squeal and his father chuckled and his mother smiled softly.

Kasia watched with angry eyes and grabbed her bag. " I'm leaving for school!" She snapped. Her mother turned to her and asked, " It's snowing, wear your winter jack-"

" I'm leaving!" She said loudly and stomped out the door and slammed it. Walking out onto the snow covered street, she mumbled, " All they ever do is cuddle Kaito like he's the only kid they ever wanted. Daddy's little boy, Mother's picture perfect son. How about me, huh?"

She reached school pretty fast, for it was only a few blocks away. It was pretty cold out and it was snowing, but only lightly. She stomped onto the junior high school's grounds and met her friends, Jiko and Tarika who looked like they were fighting over a piece of paper.

Jiko and Tarika were her best friends. Jiko was slightly...weird, if you can call him that and Tarika was intelligent, always getting the best marks in class. Even though she was slightly....trend based. 

When Kasia had reached them, she heard their conversation.

" I just want to see it again!"

" It's real, Tarika! We got in!"

Kasia rose an eyebrow. " Got in where?"

Jiko turned around, grinning broadly. " Well, you know what I wanted to tell you earlier, Kasia? We got in!!"

Kasia looked at him, warily. " Got in where?"

" The RADIO! MIST98! Remember, we entered the contest and we get to be guest DJ's!! They called me last night! I was trying to call you all last night, but you're brother kept on picking up the phone and slobbering on it...." Jiko sweat dropped.

Kasia's eyes were widening. " WE GOT IN?" She screeched.

Tarika and Jiko nodded and Kasia let out a shout of joy. " YES! When is it?" 

" This Saturday..." Jiko said. " At two o'clock!"

Kasia paused in mid shout. " Oh no."

Tarika asked, " What is it?"

" I can't come! It's my parent's anniversary that day!" Kasia said desperately. 

" NO! You have to come!" Jiko yelled.

" I can't..." Kasia said sadly. " Why do my parents always ruin everything for me?"

She walked away to the washrooms, leaving Jiko and Tarika staring after her.

*************

" God, will you two stop smooching?" Kasia mumbled, bitterly.

Her mother broke away from her father and looked at her, concernedly. " Are you okay, dear?"

" YES, I'M OKAY! Why do you care, anyways?" Kasia spit out.

Her mother rose an eyebrow at her father and Kasia yelled, " I SAW THAT!"

  
Kasia's father sat down on a chair and said gruffly, " Kid, tell us what's wrong."

" I'm not a kid."

" Fine then, little girl-"

" I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

" Then what are you? A boy?" Kasia's father rose an eyebrow and Kasia flushed, angrily.

" Dad, just get off my case, will you?" Kasia muttered.

" Not until you tell us what's wrong. We have to go your uncle's house soon, anyways, so tell us quickly." Kasia's father said.

Kasia looked at the time. One thirty....God dammit. " I won a contest. I got to be a guest DJ on MIST98. But because of your _anniversary_, I can't go."

There was silence and Kasia looked up, curiously. Her mother's expression looked rather shocked and her father looked startled.

" Did you say...MIST98?" Kasia's mother asked, her voice rather breathy.

" Yah..." Kasia trailed off.

Kasia's father looked at her mother and they both nodded in a solemn agreement. Kasia's father turned back to Kasia. " Look...you can go. But we're coming with you."

" What??" Kasia yelped. " I CAN GO??"

Kasia's father nodded and Kasia squealed. " YES!" She jumped into her father's arms and Kasia's mother laughed happily.

She was going to MIST98!

****************

" Did your parents really have to come?" Jiko asked Kasia under his breath.

Kasia was jumping excitedly in her chair. " Who cares? We're going to be guest DJ's! Do you know what you're going to say?"

Jiko shook his head. " I'm probably going to choke up and say something stupid..." Jiko trailed off sadly.

Kasia smiled, cheerfully at him. " No you won't! You'll say something really smart and cool! I know you will!"

Jiko grinned at her and Tarika growled. " How long are they going to take?"

Suddenly a man loomed in front of them. " Well, hello kiddies! Welcome to MIST98 the best radio station in town! Are you kids ready?"

Kasia jumped up, joyfully. " Yes! Lets go!"

The man grinned. " Well, let me introduce myself! I am the oldest man you'll ever meet and I've been working at MIST98 for over...20 years now, I think."

Tarika's eyebrows rose. " You don't look old," She remarked.

The DJ shrugged his shoulders. " It's called a mirage..." The DJ swept a hand over his face and made a goofy, wrinkled expression. All three of them laughed as the DJ stuck out his hand. " I'm DJ Bingo. And who may you be?"

" I'm Kasia Li...." Kasia said, smiling as he shook her hand. Tarika and Jiko also introduced themselves and the DJ snuck a look at Kasia's parents. Kasia's mother looked as if she was in a trance as she stared at DJ Bingo and at the music studio and her father was just holding her mother around her waist as if he was her support line. 

" Are those your parents, kiddo?" DJ Bingo asked.

" Uh...yah!" Kasia said. " It's their anniversary....why they wanted to come here, I don't know!"

" Introduce me then!" The DJ said interestedly as Kasia went up to her father.

" Syaoran Li..." She said and then pointed at her mother. " And that's my mom, Sakura Li. Or she was Sakura Kinomoto."

The DJ grinned. " Since it is your anniversary, do you guys want to say a special something on the air? You can choose a song too!"

Kasia's mother cleared her throat. " If we could....I hope that it won't be too much trouble for you."

The DJ shook his head. " Absolutely not! What song?"

Her mother tilted her head. " I'm not sure if you might have this song....but I want to hear Is This Love, by Deven Keldron."

DJ Bingo stared at Kasia's mother for a moment and Kasia felt like smacking her forehead. Trust her mother to act all old to the coolest guy in the world. Her cheeks flushing, she looked up to see DJ Bingo's reaction. A slow smile was spreading over his face.

" Yeah...we have that song. Quite an old song, you know. But we have it." DJ Bingo said softly.

Kasia's mother gripped her father tightly. " Thank you."

The DJ nodded at her. " At your request. Alright, kids, into the station we go! We're on in five minutes! All of you will have a minute of air time to say whatever you want to say and you can choose whatever song you want! Alright?"

" Alrigggght!" They all cheered. Kasia turned to her parents and was surprised to see there was tears in her mothers eyes. She stared at her mother, shocked, but she couldn't say anything as she was bustled into the studio and given a pair of headphones. 

Why was her mother crying?

" Weeeeeelcooome back to MIST98, people and today, YES TODAY is the special day we have every year where people in your hometown are picked to be guest DJ's..." 

Kasia and her friends had a fun time answering all the questions and Kasia made a speech about body image on her turn to speak. They all chose popular songs though and Kasia made a slight wish that her parents could be more modern. They were always so tied up with those olden songs...who the hell was Deven whatshisname?

As Tarika's song was being played on the radio, DJ Bingo turned to her parents. " Ready for your time?" The DJ asked.

Kasia's mother nodded and she sat down on one of the chairs and Kasia's father sat down on the other. Kaisa's mother carefully put on the headphones as a man behind a glass window began to count them down. The light flashed as the DJ welcomed them back in.

" And today, we also have a married couple with us, who would like to share their happiness with the world! Welcome, Syaoran and Sakura Li! Sakura, you have a few words for us, don't you?"

Kasia's mother nodded and took a deep breath. Kasia watched her mother push back her short auburn bangs and those emerald eyes, so like her own, blinked away tears. Her father watched her intently, his serious amber eyes softening and Kasia felt entranced as her mother began to speak.

" Some people may not know this...but love starts in strange places. So many years ago....I was a guest DJ. DJ Bingo was there too....and my name was Cherry Blossom. I asked for a song, a sweet song to be played...and someone called in, asking who Cherry Blossom was. DJ Bingo decided to play matchmaker and get us to meet....but instead, we exchanged letters. Letters and letters....I fell in love with a mysterious man with the name of Little Wolf....not knowing that he was real and was in my own hometown. He was my best friend's photographer."

The whole studio was silent, gaping at Sakura Li as she continued. " I just wanted to thank MIST98 for....literally giving me happiness and joy. You brought my little wolf to me...and for that I thank you. I'd like to play a song, the song that had brought us together. Is This Love, by Deven Keldron."

" Those few years ago, I said these exact words.'Ever since I was a child , I heard that song. My mother used to sing it , and now I listen to that song anytime I feel lonely , or scared. I used to think that if I played that song , my soul mate would come and chase away my loneliness. It never happened , but I will never give up hope!' And I never did. And my soul mate did come. All I did was believe."

There was silence after her words and all DJ Bingo did was press the button that said play and the soft tunes of the song came on. Kasia and her friends stared at her parents, wonderingly.

DJ Bingo got to his feet as Syaoran and Sakura got up as well. " I-I remember you..." DJ Bingo said awed. " I remember you! You came and gave a letter to me...and I was your messenger for awhile. It was so strange....." DJ Bingo shook his head. " I can't believe it."

Jiko gaped at Kasia's mother. " You used to be a guest DJ too?"

Sakura smiled. " Yah...hard to believe, isn't it?"

Syaoran smiled. " I can't believe it too. When my daughter said she was going to be a guest DJ....it was shocking. Sakura knew that we had to come and just say thank you. So thank you. For all you did."

  
DJ Bingo grinned widely. " You two actually stuck together! Had a child together-"

" Two!" Sakura broke in, smiling

" Two!" DJ Bingo gasped. " I thought....I thought it would be just a fling, you two would break up and that's the end of it. You actually got married..."

" Love works in strange ways..." Sakura trailed off, thoughtfully.

DJ Bingo just shook his head. " You two look great. I can't believe it. It's such a miracle, such a coincidence...."

Syaoran shrugged. " I'm just glad it happened. Thank you for letting us be here. We'd better go though-"

" No, stay!" DJ Bingo insisted, but Syaoran shook his head. 

" We'd better leave. Thank you again, DJ Bingo. We'll stop by some other time."

They all walked out of the door but while they were all piled in her parent's car, Kasia dared to speak. " Was that...did that really happen, Mom?"

Sakura smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot. " Yes dear. That's exactly what happened."

" That's so romantic!" Tarika squealed.

Jiko shook his head. " That's too many coincidences."

Sakura shrugged. " Maybe it was fate."

Kasia stared at her parents, and shook her head. " You have one hell of a story to tell me when we get home!" Kasia said, crossing her arms.

Sakura and Syaoran laughed. " Amen," Syaoran said, raising his fist.

They all laughed and Sakura drove them all to a nearby skating rink. They all hustled inside to rent skates and grab cups of hot chocolate. Kasia pulled on her skates and jumped on the ice. " Let's go!" She said, cheering.

Her parents stepped on the ice, soon followed by Jiko and Tarika. Sakura spun around in circles, catching the snow flakes on her palm and blowing them away. 

  
Kasia skated up to her mother and stared up at her. " Mother, I'm sorry I'm being so rude to you all of them time. Really, I am."

Sakura smiled at her warmly. " It's alright, honey."

Kasia grinned at her. " I never heard that song before, Is this Love. Can you sing it for me?"

Sakura shook her head, looking mortified. " I hate singing. I can't sing at all! Only your Auntie Tomoyo can sing."

Kasia pouted. " Please? Your mother sung it for you! Sing it for me!"

Sakura looked at Kasia for a long while before smiling. " Alright...but don't complain when you hear my voice!" She warned, laughing. Kasia grinned as Sakura coughed and began to sing, her voice soft and quiet. 

__

If this is Love...

Then why do I Fear it?

If this is Love....

Then why is it forbidden?

If this is Love

Then why do I feel like dying?

If this is Love...

Then why do I feel on fire?

My heart beats....I ache for your touch

And I know right now, right here

This is love.

Kasia stared at her mother as her mother finished singing. " Pass that onto your own daughter one day..." Sakura said, smiling. 

Kasia nodded, numbly, as her father skated up to Sakura and kissed her softly under the falling snow. She watched them hold each other closely, protecting each other from the biting cold. His hands came up to stroke her cheeks and Kasia turned away, smiling softly.

That is love. 

__

~Fini~


End file.
